Me Too
by Strange Bint
Summary: Still in 2010, a crazy night with a sex spell can never be just that, but the ride is fun, until the kick in the gut the day after, and then there's the shoes. Buffy, Faith, Spike, Angel all have a POV. Now complete. For people who want Faith happy ish
1. Chapter 1

Me Too: The Teaser

Pairings: Foursome Angel/Buffy/Spike/Faith Fuffy, Fangel, Bangle, Spuffy, Spangle, Spaith

Summary for Teaser: Buffy POV _Oh God! It was Valentine's Day? It was Valentine's Day. It was Valentine's day, and Buffy was getting way closer to 30 than 20 and she just spent the night in an orgy with the two vampires that broke her heart and the bitch who tried to steal them. Spike and Faith were kissing on Valentine's Day, and he bought her a present. Angel was sleeping. Everyone was naked! Buffy had to get the fuck out of here and get ready to totally uncelebrated her coming birthday week. And never ever speak of this to anyone._

Notes: _This fic is for mature readers only! I mean it! If you are mature you will know group sex in real life leads to a mess (mostly) and actually this fic shows that. Safe Sex, kids!_ You'll love this fic if you'd like to see what a future "canon" foursome would be like. Takes place after the comic, BUT if you don't like the comic it won't ruin anything, promise. Spoilers for all seasons and to Comic # 32. Also, I'm building to the dirtier stuff.

Buffy had her naked back to Angel's naked chest. Her favorite place in the world. She could feel him still half hard against her back. Her favorite half-thing in the world. Where in the world were they again? In a nice really comfy bed. One of those hippy ones that was on the ground with a wood frame and hunter green sheets and soft caramel covers. It was like they were the nougat in a minty candy bar, and Spike and Faith could be that other nougaty stuff that was a different layer of nougat but still yummy enough. Where was Spike? Buffy wasn't touching him, and she wanted to be. She needed to be for this spell to not kill them, right? Buffy did have her arm around Faith's middle. Faith's super cute tan ass was slightly touching Buffy. Buffy's fingers would rub against Faith's patch of scars that went from the inside of her left hip to where the beginning of her trimmed dark honey pubs were. Faith had tasted like honey. It seemed kind of crazy that Buffy had done that. Crazier that they started out fighting and it came to this. Okay, maybe this was more crazy than the fighting part.

Buffy wasn't facing Faith's scars now but they looked like ocean waves. Maybe that was why Faith had tattooed some black ocean waves on part of the scars. She implied it was for some kind of protection. Of course, the silly hottie wouldn't tell her how she got her new tattoo or the scars under it. Faith wanted protection from her scars and got some cheesy tattoo. She was still scruffy little Miss Mixed-Message Faith. Buffy let her fingertips feel the swirl of the scars on Faith's muscley little tummy. It was weird how Buffy just had to kiss it and kiss it and kiss it before. Silly spell. She was almost mad when Angel pulled Faith away to do his Angel and Faith things with her. But, Angel more than made up for his mistake in the end like he always does.

"Mmm, B," Faith murmured and laughed as Buffy felt the swirls on Faith's stomach.

"Girl knows right where to go. She's petting my sad little ghost of dream. Mmmm, feels almost like it's not there when she touches me."

That almost sounded poetic. Faith poetic? Only in Buffy's dreams. And maybe this was a dream. Maybe Buffy was having a really crazy wonderful dream where Faith had become this almost-hippy girl. Of course, even in dreams Faith couldn't lose her hard blunt edge. Can edges be blunt? Faith could if she was an edge. Faith was too big to turn into anyone else. She had tried and failed that once.

Also the decorating was all about this changing-but-still-Faith. There were a lot of statues of gods and goddesses around, and the scent of incense, and rich relaxing rustic colors. Asian rugs, and then a Sex Pistol and some dug addict-looking woman singer poster, a Sponge Bob doll, a Family Guy baby and some other stuff. It was like a West Elm and a Turkish shop had a weird merger with a Hot Topic. Turkey! That's where they were. Turkey. Faith lived on a mountain in Turkey. Also, there was something else different about her, but the same. Maybe Spike. He lived here too. With Faith. But, they had never really said what there arrangement was. Kind of hard to talk about it with the whole group sex thing happening even though Buffy had asked. She wasn't about to now. More sleep, please.

"Pity, you aren't coming though, Gotten used to you like that."

There was Spike. He was on the other side of Faith. Buffy opened her eyes enough to see that he was sitting up all awake. He seemed to be the less affected by the spell than everyone else, which was weird. Even weirder, Spike was human now. Note to self: Buffy had to ask how that had happened. He still had super-human strength and stamina, and skills. For the love of Odin, did the boy have skills. Even Angel had to come to admit it. HA! Come to admit it. Angel would act all grumpy when she told him that. But, Buffy didn't want a grumpy Angel. She just wanted to stay in his arms like this forever. Buffy did see Spike was holding Faith's hand. Maybe they had been together before this, or this had brought them together. Just for sex.

"You came whenever she was sweet," Spike in his bedroom voice to Faith. So sexy.

"Spell 's wearing off," he said in his gentle but concerned voice.

Buffy felt something she hadn't in a day-- a quick shot of panic. The spell was wearing off! She stopped stroking Faith's stomach and pulled her arm back and off of Faith and shut her eyes.

"When isn't B sweet?" Faith said, "Shit! There's going to be major fall out. Especially with her, like you said."

Like he said? We're they talking about Buffy behind her back? After all she had given them?

"We've got a reprieve," Spike said, "Looks like she's back to sleep. 'Sides, I can handle her. Got lots of practice dealing with her when she's guilty about shagging."

Ha! Screw you, vampire or, um, human Spike, Buffy wasn't sleeping.

"Didn't you tell me she just used to hit you and run away," Faith said.

"Right, yeah. See, I can handle that."

Buffy felt like she did in sixth grade when her friends at the sleepover thought she was asleep in her Snoopy sleeping bag and they were all talking about her. Her sleeping bag was babyish. Her Sun-in blonde hair looked really fake and slutty. She was not as pretty as she thought she was. Meanwhile, she kept all those girls secrets!

Buffy's insides burned. If that stupid spell was still in affect she might even be doing something stupid like crying.

"That's not the happy ending I want here," Faith said.

What did the bitch know about happy endings? Unless she meant…

"I—" Spike began juicily. Shut-up, Spike.

"Shut-up!" Faith said, "I mean that's not what B deserves. I want this to be cool for her. She doesn't need another thing to feel bad over, especially when it's something she should feel good about it."

Faith wanted Buffy to feel good about this? Buffy opened her eyes to Faith's pout. She had golden skin. Her tiny ribcage smothered by her huge round breasts. Her nipples were big and round and pinker than Buffy thought they would be. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders in soft waves and divided evenly in front and back. She would look like a classic naked portrait sitting on a bed if she didn't have her legs over a lean sculpted man with short peroxide-hair that was damp and curled at the ends. It was kind of hard to be mad at them all of a sudden. She had forgiven her friends in 6th grade too. Everybody gets talked about, Mom said. And actually Buffy vaguely remembered Spike telling her to her front she was going to have a crash from this spell, a crash and mood swings. Hmm. She wasn't feeling any of that.

"You feel good about it?" Spike asked Faith.

"I would, but sex never changes anything for me," Faith said.

Of course, Faith didn't care about things like this. Must be nice.

"Sorry. Did you suddenly think I was anyone else but me, because that's who'd believe that," Spike said.

Faith sighed and rolled her eyes at Spike. Buffy could relate.

"Sex makes everything more complicated when you do it with people you care about, but for the first time ever it just made things simpler. But, now there's this after part," Faith said.

"I think that's usually the way it goes. The after part is the rub," Spike said.

"What is the bad thing that happens if we let this spell go on again?" Faith asked.

"Supposedly, we all starve to death from fucking each other, accept the big man who still has fangs, and he'd go mad. The spell used to be used to call Gods and Goddesses."

"I've had enough of Goddesses fucking me," Faith said, "Man, it's like everything I do has something to do with that bitch."

Faith was messing around with a Goddess? Oh, that was very naughty.

"Well, she wants nothing to do with me because I fuck you better, remember?" Spike said.

"Oh, right," Faith said.

Faith and Spike pissed off a Goddess by fucking. So, they had fucked before, and now they were again. Right now. Buffy saw their profiles. Saw their lips come together and heard the smacking. The caramel covers swirled around their waists and made a hill Buffy couldn't see over. Buffy wasn't sure exactly what they were doing under there. But, it wasn't like before. The bed wasn't shaking and Faith wasn't rising up with Spike in beautiful blinding ray of white light. But, Faith still had this look on her face she got when her and Spike did it. Like Faith was struggling to keep her huge brown eyes open until she couldn't anymore, and then feeling something awesome when she lost the fight. That was why Buffy had thought they had never did it before, but they had, hadn't they? Well, this was Faith. She had no reason to hang with a (former) vampire and say no to convenient and awesome sex.

"No, no," Faith grunted as one of her arms braced to push against Spike's chest while her other arm hooked around her shoulder. She clearly didn't mean it, Miss Mixed Message.

"We—we can't. The spell will—If I keep coming, it'll keep going," Faith sputtered.

"No," Spike said grinning the evil grin eyes lighting up grin.

"It's only until you have your _brilliant-glowing-come_," Spike said as he enunciated the last three words and Faith moaned in the same rhythm.

Ah, so Spike was doing that talking in the rhythm of finger banging, again. Well, he was super good at that.

"Which you did, didn't you, my fiery little goddess, didn't you?"

Faith's answer was that little squeak Buffy never would've known she could make. It sounded like a girl at a shoe-sale and Faith wasn't into shoes. Spike was so awesome when he just gave pleasure and could keep his lips moving. Buffy heard kiss smacks in between his words. She wasn't looking at them anymore. She had her eyes closed and leaned into Angel's chest. Buffy touched herself. Suddenly she felt Angel's hand encircling her wrist. Buffy went to turn and face Angel, but he stopped her and said:

"Shhhh," in her ear and then bit the back of her earlobe sending shocks through her body. But she wasn't the one making any noise. Spike and Faith were. Oh, Angel meant to stay quiet. Buffy wished he'd use his words. Maybe he meant…Oh God! He slid inside of her.

"I just want you now," Angel said.

Well, those were good words. Buffy responded with her body.

"We'll just block out his yammering," Angel grunted so softly in her ear.

What? Oh yeah, talking Spike. Talking Spike with moaning, grunting, squealing whimpering Faith. Buffy hadn't been listening. She just heard Faith's noises and she had a wide range. Why hadn't Angel said to block her out too? Who cares? He was so good at moving with her body and Buffy loved him so much. So much. And she didn't exactly not love Spike either and his sexy talk:

"…supposed to have that come with all of you lovers on you, you know? That's how the gods wanted it. They'd take The Chosen girl that was the best and brightest and they'd teeeease her, tease her, fast, fast, slow—Fast, slow. They'd all suck her and shag her and snog her and love her and love her and fuck her. And she'd give it right back to them sucking…"

God, Spike was so hot, and Angel moving inside of her was everything she wanted. Buffy didn't exactly hate hearing Faith sing to Spike's tune either. Buffy heard kiss smacks, and grunts. It was Faith. Hot Faith, who would kiss you and bite you as you made her come. Her lips more grateful than her words could ever be. Buffy remembered all the things she did with Faith, and Spike. And the spell had to be wearing off because she didn't want to do them again---exactly. But Angel, oh goddamn, Angel just fucking her and filling her like he had nothing to lose because he didn't. Not with Spike and Faith there anyway. Angel couldn't get a perfect happy while Spike was doing a major sex-monologue:

"But, you, your wet brilliant cunny didn't go down when all you lovers were on you, did it, love? Not that it didn't explode again and again. It firecracked so hard it made me have several grand finales. Buffy taking you like the little animal she is. You and the poof and his big---"

Oh God! Buffy jerked in pleasure as Angel moved suddenly harder. As he squeezed her tits Buffy realized in secret joy: Angel liked hearing Spike talk. He just wasn't perfectly happy he liked it, which was oddly perfect for Buffy. Buffy imagined a world where she could have Spike talking and Angel fucking—making love-forever and ever and ever. No one would leave her.

"But, who'd your knee-buckling cunny glow for?" Spike asked

"Spike!" a girlie voice shrieked. Faith.

Angel! God! Angel was going to come. Buffy could feel it. She liked him silent like this. Just coming. Oh God! Angel. Buffy loved this. She wanted this; she'd give up anything…He was coming—Angel!

"Right, love, but just so you know, I don't care. I wouldn't care if you came with all of us or none of us or even bloody him, because I love you. I love you, no matter what. You hear me."

What? What was Spike saying? Buffy had just come and Faith was squealing now, like she had never stopped. Buffy didn't want her pleasure to stop either now. Actually, Buffy realized she could live without Faith's squealing. It was getting on her nerves. It had covered up any noise Angel or Buffy made. Faith—always taking it too far. But, Buffy wanted to come again with Angel, and it sounded like Spike had said something hot Buffy had missed.

"But, still it was pretty fuckin' brilliant that it was for me!" Spike laughed now.

"Eeeh, heh, huh, Damn," Faith was starting to make intelligible noises.

Buffy was tingly and legs-numby, and Angel, Angel was…sleeping again! No way.

"I love you," Spike said to Faith and it didn't sound tragic at all.

Well, maybe he just loved her as a friend, who he had sex with. That was what they all just had done. That was what they all just had done! OH! MY! GOD! Buffy still couldn't leave Angel's arms. She was nestled in pretty good. Spike and Faith would know she was awake. What had they done?

"Yeah, me too," Faith said groggily.

Really? That was the best Faith could do with no (evil) spell on her. Spike and Faith had been hanging out for years- apparently- and he just said he "loved" her and all she had to say was: "me too!" What did that even mean when people said that- "me too." They loved themselves too? Enough people had just loved Faith for a whole day. It had been Faith Day. She didn't need to love herself too. That was like the only thing Faith hadn't done. That Angel, Buffy and Spike hadn't done with Faith that she had loved every minute of. God!

"'Til the end of time," Faith said simply, mockingly, "Not that I should quote any cheesy George Michael 80s songs that will remind you of my secret daddy-kink. Bet you'll hold that against me 'til the end of time."

"Only when it's for me, and I hold it longer than him, remember?"

Buffy could hear Spike's grin. What were they talking about? George Michael song? "Faith?" "I Want You're Sex?" Faith said she shouldn't remind Spike of…Oh God! The song was "Father Figure!" Why did Faith remind him? Buffy wondered. Why? Every time Angel even said the word Da-- Faith would…No! No! No! How could this have happened?

"It's me that can't hold on to anything inside to make the daddy thing a reality for you, huh?" Faith said, "But, if you think group sex spell is gonna make me open up about that misadventure you are still high!"

Buffy didn't want to know what that meant. She heard the wind blow and stared at the soft painted evergreen walls as giant bamboo shade lifted a little. It let a little sunlight but not enough to hurt Angel. It was deceptively peaceful.

"Reminds me," Spike said, "Got you something."

Buffy peaked and he walked two big steps to the shiny oak dresser and back with a smile he was trying to hide into a smirk.

" And the spell 's over. Let the sandwich bread sleep it off," he said, "This is about us now."

"I know you didn't just call the woman you got a soul for and the guy who saved my ass sandwich bread," Faith laughed.

Sandwich bread? What did that even mean? Buffy wished they'd just stop talking.

"Quiet," Spike said, "If you don't want her, that's fine. I—I just think you do. It's just a symbol, a token. Don't get all Slayer on me. If you don't want it I also got—"

"It's—it's fuckin' beautiful," Faith gasped.

She cut-off Spike's insecure rambling. Was Spike doing his insecure rambling? Was he doing it for Faith? Sandwich bread! Buffy got it. She was just something that held the meat together. Spike thought Faith was the meat, and Buffy didn't even get to be the cheese.

"I—I- Of course I want it. You know I want it! It-it's not going to work at all, ya know, but--I really want it," Faith said.

Faith looked inside the open box where Buffy couldn't see. Buffy didn't know what could make Faith sound like this. She hoped there was nothing evil in the box.

"You never know," Spike said, But that's not the point, is it It's about what you are, even though you had loss, nothing can take away the goddess in you that you always will be."

"And we still aren't fucking talking about it, Limey bastard." Faith sounded pissed yet moved.

What human mixes those two emotions?

"'Course not. Just let me be the daddy that gets you the best presents," Spike said

Faith let out a little chuckle now. God! Buffy would do anything for them to stop! Well, not anything.

"I didn't get you anything. Well, accept for misadventure number five hundred and one here. I was gonna cook for you. Blood pudding, not the real kind, but the Brit kind, and then I was gonna fuck your brains as you know. I guess I just overdid that part. Classic me," Faith said to Spike.

"Everyone loves a classic," Spike said.

Um, Buffy was someone (not just bread) and she was really unimpressed by classic Faith. In fact, she hated her. Buffy had really tried to kill her.

"'Sides, you already just gave me everything I could want today. You let me into the only place you still lock away," Spike said to Faith.

"Technically that was last night, and thanks for being so, ya know, gentle to get me to open up."

Oh God! Oh sweet love of nothing! Spike and Faith and Angel. The stake to Angel's throat and how Faith loved it and Angel—Buffy had never seen him like that before and all she did was just lay back and accept it. Literally, for that first part anyway.

"Set myself up for that, didn't I? Ah, well. Happy Valentine's day, love," Spike said.

"You too, baby. Guess I'll just make blood pudding for everyone," Faith said.

Oh God! It was Valentine's Day? It was Valentine's Day. It was Valentine's day, and Buffy was getting way closer to 30 than 20 and she just spent the night in an orgy with the two vampires that broke her heart and the bitch who tried to steal them. Spike and Faith were kissing on Valentine's Day, and he bought her a present. Angel was sleeping. Everyone was naked! Buffy had to get the fuck out of here and get ready to totally uncelebrated her coming birthday week. And never ever speak of this to anyone.

"Put her on me," Faith commanded in that sultry way.

Faith wanted Spike to put Buffy on her!

"Don't touch me!" Buffy yelled and jumped up off the bed.

Buffy saw Spike about to put a necklace on Faith. It had charm on it that was a wreath with naked kneeling lady with a cat's head in the center. It was ugly and creepy. Just like everything here. It must have been the spell that made Buffy think this was a good decorating scheme. Now, it just looked like all these faces were staring at her. She made it to the bedroom door and made some kind of a sinking noise realizing she was naked. Faith was walking up to her equally naked.

"You—you did this!" Buffy seethed at Faith, "This is what you always wanted. God, _this_ is what you've always wanted! You—you're a—You did something with my clothes and made me—made me sing a John Cougar Melloncamp song!"

"B, wait. Just—just don't freak out, okay?" Faith said with her hands up.

Spike stood up naked and put a naked hand on a naked Faith's shoulder.

"Your clothes are on the reading chair. Shoes, if you want to call them that, are under it," Spike said to Buffy

Buffy did not look at either of them in their nakedness. She went to the soft green easy chair with the big arms and got her clothes. Buffy had…with Faith on this chair! Well, clothes can be burned for now she just put them on and bared it. A cute red sweater and brown suede jacket, jeans and her Dolche and Gabbana red heals that may be a few seasons old but had a strap that made them perfect for flying. She would not burn the shoes.

"B—" Faith began coming up behind her.

"Don't touch her, love. She's violent when she's out of her denial and onto anger. Can we just skip depression and get 'round to acceptance?" Spike had the nerve to roll his eyes at Buffy but then he sighed

"We love you, Buffy," he said "I love—"

"You! You're just loving this! You and your you-ness!" Buffy was too angry to think but then she did think some about the spell and Spike.

"Actually, you weren't like you," Buffy realized of Spike, "You were, but you had control. You could have stopped it. You were calm. Just like she was, but she'd never stop it. She's a ho-bag!"

"Oi!" Spike said. That's what he said when he was too angry to say anything.

"Oh please! You think you're so special with your 'I love you's' and your jewelry with your creepy Cat ladies. She probably only acted like a greeting card commercial because the spell hasn't worn off on her yet. Because she's 'The Center.'"

Buffy made the most pissed air-quotes ever made. That's what they said Faith was, The Center of the spell, because she touched the Euphori fig, and they had all touched her, and all the desire they had for her would come to the surface, and they had to have an orgy to balance out the energy or they'd all die, and Ancient Greece "Mysteries" and blah blah blah.

"She would be the center of something like this," Buffy said, "She's fucked everyone!"

"She's right, and I just got all the ones I missed," Faith smiled wryly. Naked now complete with creepy cat-lady necklace.

"Don't!" Spike snapped at Faith, but his angry eyes looked at Buffy, "Don't let her do that to you. Insult you like that. You--"

"Me?" Buffy gasped, "You don't want—"

"Don't worry, B. I know what I am to you and I get it," Faith said, "But, at least you an' Angel got to be together again and don't let anything that happened between—"

"No!" Buffy yelled, "Angel never would have even touched you without that spell! I don't know what sick game you've pulled on Spike to make him think you're some kind of goddess when he used to know you were a murdering whore, bu—"

"That's it—" Spike said and took a step towards Buffy.

"Okay, why don't we just take it down a notch or two," Faith said as she pushed Spike away from Buffy.

"What the hell is going on?" Suddenly Angel was there.

Oh, god! Angel was there. Angel who had sex with Faith.

"I fall asleep for a few minutes and this whole thing get out of control," he said.

"You want out of control!" Spike yelled as he got in Angel's face, "I'll give you out of control. Just-just let me put some clothes on. I didn't mean-- and bloody hell, find your pants."

Spike's yell crumpled into a murmur. Faith laughed. Spike and Angel had slept together. Faith had made them, or, um, no, that was Buffy's idea, but it wasn't! It was the spell.

"You find your pants," Angel said and he started looking for his pants.

Spike whipped his jeans out from under the bed and put them on. His jaw jutted out with frustration. He found Faith's dress and pulled it over her head. Faith was still laughing as she stuck her arms though it and pulled it down.

"Thanks for the much needed levity, Angel," Faith said.

Buffy saw Angel give Faith his adorable humbled look. So, Faith wasn't mad at Angel anymore. Sex solved everything. God!

"See. This is all a big joke to her!" Buffy said, "And I know that she set up this sick spell for us."

"Yes," Spike said, "Faith set up a sex spell that forced you and Angel to leave your precious towers of power and stalk us all day and break into our house and start swinging at her just so she could have you."

"I didn't--" Angel began.

"I wasn't stalking you," Buffy yelled, "I was trying to figure out what was wrong with you. They said a huge evil was coming around Faith. One she wouldn't be able to resist, and then I saw her with my new powers. Then I saw you—human! I saw you both down with those people buying strange things. It could have been magic. I thought you got sucked into Faith's evil thing too. How was I to know? It's not like you've been sending facebook updates about you being human and all."

Or that he was with Faith. Last she heard Spike was in Egypt.

"Yes, we must have looked very nefarious down at the markets chatting and buying vegetables and 'those people' have lived here longer ten times longer than your Wanna-be-Mr. Sparkles has been alive. You're the reason people hate Yank tourists! Maybe the nasty thing Faith couldn't resist coming around her was you, and I didn't get so much sucked into you as I got sucked by y—"

Angel hit Spike once but Faith made him stop, and Spike just smiled that smug smile.

"Just tell Buffy everything. Now," Angel demanded.

"I think B's updates are three years late, is all. But one thing at a time. It was me who got the Ephori spell but not at the market, through eBay," Faith said.

"What?" Angel said.

So, Angel hadn't thought Faith had anything to do with it either.

"It was an accident. I was going to make the blood pudding for Valentine's Day. I thought it would be cool. Many layers of irony and all. I wanted to just add another layer and put some cheesy aphrodisiac in it."

"So, you got Ephori figs? Faith, they would use one snip of in ancient Greece to have sex for weeks, and people would die."

"If they were human," Spike said.

"Faith is human and now so are you! You would have killed yourselves for sure if I didn't come. I mean if I didn't show up here and- And it isn't ironic to add an aphrodisiac to a meal on Valentine's Day. It's the opposite of ironic," Angel said.

He folded his arms over his now wrinkled royal blue button-down shirt. Buffy didn't think he looked that mad. He was more like, perturbed, as if Faith had got a dent in his car. Angel just had sex with Faith, sex with Buffy…and Spike and it was nothing more than a dent to him. Buffy didn't feel angry anymore, she felt awful.

"Well, you know I'm a high school drop out," Faith said smiling," Sorry, dad, but at least we worked out are bad blood. I do love you, Ang—"

Buffy didn't want to hear anymore. She took of flying, literally she realized she started to fly, but she still wanted to run from here, not just float away.

"B, wait!" Faith did come running after her and flew in front of her.

"No! Get out of my way!" Buffy said, "I don't know how you got my powers and I don't care! I don't care what you did to make Spike your human puppy-dog or that you have Angel wrapped around your finger in some sick sick way. You can have them! But you will not have me, Faith! Maybe all of you can just fuck and almost kill each other like it's nothing, but I won't. I can't."

"It meant something to us too, B," Faith said, "We all love ea—"

"No, you don't get to use that word in some trashy sick way. Throw it around like its nothing! Why couldn't you just have stayed an evil little bitch? You had to turn into some fake sleazy hippie! You have totally ripped open every wound in my life, and to you it's nothing!"

Buffy started to try to run again while she flew higher than Faith. She kicked Faith in the stomach. The other super-hero Slayer fell on her ass in her tacky house of orgies. Good.

"Ow! Oew," Faith grumbled.

"You okay, love," Spike said rushing to her on the floor.

Buffy saw his eyes widen as he saw Faith was holding her stomach. Angel came out looking at Faith. He gave Buffy a long look that was unreadable to her. He hadn't told her not to go. Angel hadn't tried to stop Buffy. Now Buffy was too distracted to fly.

"Yeah, she just got me with those pointy shoes. Aren't those out of style yet? B's wearing them so I guess so," Faith said sucking in her breath.

"Since when do you know about shoes? Let me guess, the same time you started cooking sex spells on Valentine's Day," Buffy said; she felt her voice coat with anger.

"Has the manipulation and pretending to be sensitive and soft to mess with Spike left you weak, love?" Buffy drawled the last word with an English accent, "I know you can take one kick, Faith. Your boyfriend clearly doesn't know you like I do. How long will you keep this up with him until you get bored? What do you want with him?"

Buffy was so pissed she could almost spit at Faith who lye on the floor with big innocent looking brown eyes. Bullshit! Any minute she'd give an evil grin.

"It's been for three years. Almost four. And you're right I don't know her like you do at all," Spike said.

Buffy almost forgot Spike was there. She was so focused on Faith's face that now crumpled in surprised pain as she sucked in her breath.

"What's wrong with her?" Angel asked as he stuck to the shadows further back in the hall.

"She's threatened by my wife. So threatened she has to hang on to their adolescent past," Spike said, "She can't handle not being on top. She has issues with s—"

"Not Buffy!" Angel said, "Faith, you idiot."

"Wife?" Buffy said numbly.

"I'm all right. Blows your mind, huh B? Don't worry I haven't changed that much. There was quite a body count at the wedding," Faith said as she got up, "And as far as shoes—"

Faith then doubled over in pain and yelped. Spike was kneeling in the hallway by Faith's side. They were between the bedroom and the great room as the light came in through their big windows showing a cloudy sky and green lush mountains in the distance. Faith was just breathing in and out with hard calculated breaths.

"Oh, god! She got inside the wound, didn't she?" Spike said.

He went to lift up Faith's dress and his hands shook so much he couldn't. Faith grabbed both his hands. She sucked in her screams.

"Faith are you—" Buffy slowly walked towards her "It was an accident. It couldn't have been me. Is it still the spell?"

No one answered Buffy. Faith just howled in pain.

"Faith," Angel said, "I'm going to move you to the bed and look at your stomach, okay?"

Faith nodded. Angel picked her up so gently somehow she was able to keep hold of both of Spike's hands.

"It's stopped for now," Faith said. She was sweating, "But, I don't think I'll be cooking breakfast for everyone anytime soon. So, you guys should clear out. Spike, what if—what if ---"

"Don't worry, love. She's dead. We killed her," Spike said.

They killed someone? A girl? There was a body count at the wedding? They were really married? Faith's eyes were wide with fear but then she smiled. It was her evil smile.

"You can't kill her," Faith said laughed bitterly, "The bitch is death."

"Faith—" Buffy began.

But, then Angel rolled up Faith's dress and Buffy saw her wound. There was a small incision wound across some of Faith's scars and wave tattoo. Buffy saw the wound was equal to the pointyness of Buffy's shoe.

"I don't understand," Angel said, "It's just a small stab. It looks like it's already healing. Why is she—Faith don't--"

Angel caressed Faith's forehead as she began to breath and yelp in pain.

"It's not the size of the wound, lack brain. It's where it is. It's healing on the outside, but you have no idea how much scar tissue is there," Spike said, "You have no sodding clue about anything."

"I know a lot more than you think," Angel said sharply, "And-and I'm sorry. If there was anything I could have done to help two years ago…"

Two years ago? Spike said something about almost four years? Surely Buffy had seen Faith and Spike in the last four years. She had checked on Faith countless times to make sure she was in line. But, she hadn't really seen Faith since all the Slayers had battled Twilight, who turned out to be Angel. She has seen Spike right after. That wasn't that long ago? Was it?

"I know what it's like," Angel said.

"You know nothing—nothing about what it's like!" Spike roared.

"You were checking up on me, Ang?" Faith said weakly but smiled "After I was such a—"

Faith was cut herself off screaming in pain.

Buffy then saw the scar tissue began to move. It rolled all the way across and up Faith's stomach and glowed from the inside and puffed out her whole stomach so she looked pregnant. Faith was still screaming.

"Oh god, Faith. It was an accident. I—I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't even mean to kick her really. I was just trying to run away. I was trying to run and I started to fly. Will she be okay?" Buffy asked.

"I ruined it all!" Faith cried, "I was so selfish! I killed her, Spike. I—I could feel her dying inside of me. I fuckin' killed her!"

Buffy had never seen her cry before. It was awful.

"No, love. No, it's not your fault. None of it was your fault," Spike said, "I can take some of the pain. All of it. Let me go get—"

"No! You can't go. I don't want you to take anymore of my pain," she sobbed.

Spike cried too.

"It was an accident. Faith—Faith please be okay. Is she—She can't die. I won't let her. What can I do to make it okay?" Buffy demanded.

Whatever it was Buffy would do it. How did she let it get this far?

**

Stay tuned for more questions answered and actual slashy and dirtier stuff. Fuffy, Spuffy, Spangle, Spaith!


	2. Chapter 2

A little more than a day earlier…

All he could do is hope that it hadn't gone too far. Angel hoped Faith and Spike weren't off somewhere else having sex until they died. He hoped that the information he has was correct and that the The Ephori Fig wouldn't be active until tonight. Angel hated not having magik at his fingertips anymore. He had to use every connection he had to get teleported here. Apparently most mystics wanted very little to do with Dogenbey, Turkey now. It used to be a very profitable place when the Turkish war-god controlled it. A war-god didn't care who he exploited. Now, word was out that a fierce flying Goddess and her servant had killed the war-god, and the mountain town of Dogenbey was so protected no one would touch it. Angel was glad Faith was doing so well for herself. You had to be devoted to The Fight to live in this part of the world, let alone hold your own in it. Angel knew it hadn't been easy for her. He knew what had been taken from her.

Angel also knew what Faith had, and he knew that thing was ultimately Angel's responsibility and always would be- Spike. Lovesick idiot Spike, who was out there in the snow-glaring sun, and here Angel was lurking in the shadows of Faith's (really impressive mountain-side view) home. He felt like Angelus waiting for his prey. Meanwhile, Spike was the one that was going to kill Faith if Angel didn't intervene. It was going to take a lot to convince Faith of this. Maybe Angel would have to channel his darker half and say: Faith, if you don't leave here with me Spike will fuck you to death.

She did like things blunt. If only Angel hadn't lost her trust a few years ago, but he had no choice in that. Before that, Faith had been the only one that ever completely trusted him, and knew him, while still almost worshipping him. There had been another brunette that ended up with Spike who had once done all that. Angel had an amusing thought: if Faith was more like Drusilla this would all be much easier. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

Angel felt himself tense as Faith came in the house with Spike:

"So, Buddha says the root of all human suffering is desire," she said, "But, what did he know? Without desire were all just zombies. Well, zombies that don't desire brains. Robots maybe? Anyway, wanting is not the problem. It's the taking. You can't take. You gotta give. Give and the earth gives back to you. She may not give you what you want all the time, but it's yours to have for a little while, ya know?"

At least no one had told Angel Faith had gone insane like Dru. What was she talking about? She turned on the lights to the kitchen area of the large open studio-like front room of the house. Angel easily hid up on the open balcony of the second floor while peering down at them. Faith was so stuffed into winter gear Angel could only see her face. It looked radiant. Angel expected her to look more battle-scarred with what he knew. Maybe it was what the cold air did to her skin; it kept all the blood flowing.

Angel could smell that Faith had touched The Ephori Fig already. Shit! She was first. That made her The Center. Of course, that was how Spike would want it. This was going to make it all a lot harder. Faith had touched The Fig and that meant that anyone who touched her would have uncontrollable sexual and emotional yearnings her, or the yearnings they did have would become much more intense and sexualized, dangerous. The smell of The Fig wafted off of her like pure desire. That was what The Fig essentially was.

Darla had introduced Angelus to The Fig. Of course, Darla and Angelus had introduced it Spike and Drusilla too. Darla usually always made herself The Center of the spell. Sometimes she let Dru have it. Just to be cruel Darla never let Angelus be The Center; she said he would get too violent, even for her. There was that one time Spike was The Center and Angel really didn't want to think about that at all. Not ever. It was bad enough Angel had to hear Spike now. Angel knew right away how happy the twit was. It was in his voice:

"I do know what your saying," Spike said to Faith, "as odd as it sounds. I know you have it all figured out in that head of yours even if you're slow to realize it. You're my ripening golden apple. That's why we can do this. We can do anything. We'll make love 'till we make each other bloody rapture. Do everything we desire."

He was a complete and total moron! Spike thought he could mess around with The Fig and his woman and that it couldn't touch them. What did powerful women see in him? Sure, Angel could see a good-looking man in Spike when only his face showed now with his winter hat on. But, once Spike took off the hat and revealed that bleached blonde hair he just looked tacky. The hair was a little different. It was shorter and faced in different directions in that annoying metro-sexual way now. Spike was too old for that hair now.

Spike looked older, the hair looked worse, but somehow he didn't. The fine lines just made his check bones looked more etched. Damn, why couldn't Spike look haggard? He deserved as much for being so reckless with one of the most beautiful women in the world. The Ephori Fig had so much sexual energy even Darla and Angelus knew better than to use it with just the two of them. They knew they would have killed each other on it. That was why they needed Spike and Drusilla to balance it out.

There was still a chance here. From what Angel could smell Spike hadn't touched Faith yet, and that meant they weren't feeling the real affects of The Fig. Why hadn't Spike touched Faith yet?

"Desire ain't bad," Faith said as she peeled away her winter layers, "Just depends on what you do with it."

She had lost weight and gained lean muscle. She still had round those plump breasts. But, she looked very different from the last picture of her Angel had gotten two years ago. The one he kept at his place in his copy of _The Tempest_. She was round and content in that photo. She still had those eyes and that Catbird seat smile. She looked like a woman now. But, obviously she was still a girl, way too easily seduced.

Angel saw Faith give Spike that man-eater look she apparently still had in her arsenal. The look had only gotten sharper with age. The girl could draw blood with that look. Angel had to move fast and get to her before she could touch Spike, but before Angel could move Spike jump away from Faith.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, pet. Right now make food with that desire," Spike said, "The fill-you-up-kind. I'll go do the rest."

Really? Spike was savoring The Fig. When did he ever savor anything?

"The fill me-up kind, huh? Yes, sir," Faith said with a smile.

Angel was a little surprised. Did girls like Faith really go for that sexist crap when all was said and done? Well, it kind of made sense. Faith liked a strong man around her. Too bad she just had Spike. Faith was now stripped down to a sleeveless purple print hippie dress, bare feet, and dark jeans. She started chopping vegetables by her stove and getting out some kind of grain. Faith looked flush with happiness. She turned on her I-pod station on the marble topped counter, and started singing along to a song Angel remembered from when he used to chase vampires in red leather and too much make-up away from the bars with kids in red leather and too much make-up.

"_We've been here too long, tryin' to get along, pretendin' that you're oh-so-shy,"_ Faith sang, _"I'm a natural, man, doin' all I can—"_

Spike was off in the back of the deceptively large house. He was probably setting up a sex swing or something. Angel had to move to save Faith now.

"Joan Jett, huh?" he said with amusement.

Well, it was funny, and maybe he could get Faith to listen to him if he laughed at her.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Faith demanded her pouty lips twisted in anger.

It was strange. For a second Angel swore he could feel the power of Faith, like he could when he was around majestic beings. He never felt that around any Slayer; accept the last time he was with Buffy.

"Faith, listen to me very carefully," Angel said in his commanding voice, "and no matter what you do don't touch m—"

Faith lunged at Angel screaming and Angel had her in a tight hold before he even could blink.

Then, Faith flew into the air with Angel rapped around her and he fell to the kitchen floor with a thud when she dropped him. Joan Jett sang asking if you wanted to touch her.

"I forgot you could do that, and that I can't anymore," Angel said calmly as Faith hovered over him.

Right, Faith could fly. It was something that happened to her and Buffy after Buffy called on The Goddesses for that power. Angel missed flying. He had gotten enough magik to do it when he had to battle The Slayers to save the world. Angel now saw Faith's dark eyebrows sharpen and every anger line come out on her face. She still had those soulful dark eyes but her anger looked a lot different from when she was younger. This was the battle scarred version of Faith Angel expected to see.

"Leyla, 19, her power got her out of Iran. She loved Cheetos. Hiromi, 41, Yes, 41, asshole! She was shocked she was still young enough to have it, but she brought it and kicked ass. She wanted to live in Bali," Faith said.

Okay, she was insane. The Ephori Fig wasn't supposed to cause madness until much later, but it must be affecting her differently somehow. Angel used all his strength to grip her wrists so the knife she had in her hand wouldn't go to his face. So, now they had touched. It was okay. It was fine. Angel could fight it. Who knew what affects The Fig would even have on a vampire with a soul. Maybe he wouldn't even feel it. Besides, it was Faith. Angel didn't think of her that way. Faith wasn't a woman Angel cared about impressing. He just wanted to save her.

"Neghin, 17, Neg's family came here after that bastard gassed half of 'em. When they got here they got more of the same from that asshole—"

"Faith, you're irrational. You're not making any sense," Angel said.

"Their names; their stories don't make any sense to you. Maybe that's why you could kill them so easy," Faith said.

"Slayers," Angel said he still lay on the white kitchen floor as Faith flew and came back to him with a wooden stake.

"You're naming Slayers. Faith, I –

She was straddling him again, not saying a word. Angel thought Faith always thought looked sexy when she was angry, even when she had a stake over his chest. Memories. Okay, that thought didn't mean he was out of control. It was just the beginning affects of The Fig.

"I—didn't—want—to—fight—The--Slayers," he said straining as he pushed her away with the stake.

Wow, her thighs had grip and she was stronger than ever. Angel had to hit her and he did it hard. It was the only way to save both of them. She grunted in pain, that gravely girl grunt. The stake went flying when he hit her, but she was still on top of him.

"I never killed any of The Slayers myself. I was only doing it to keep the world safe. To keep you safe," he said, "You know I'd never hurt you unless it was to keep you safe."

The damn Fig was making him talk too much and lose focus. Angel wondered if this is what Spike felt like all the time—high and stupid. Where was Spike anyway? Why was he leaving his beautiful bride alone with Angel with a spell that was going to make them have sexual feelings for each other? Angel's hand went to touch where he hit Faith but she grabbed his wrist.

"Your Dick Chaney meets Edward Cullen routine only works on B, Twilight," Faith said and laughed bitterly.

Wait, why wasn't Faith having any sexual feelings for him yet?

"I loved you! I fucking loved you and you…" her shrill yet smoky voice stopped suddenly.

The sultry Slayer with big brown eyes gasped, as she couldn't believe what she said to Angel. Her eyes were misty but she wasn't crying not like the first time they had been like this. Faith was older now. But, so was Angel. Still so much older than her.

"You know Daddy loves you too, Faith," Angel said, "I'm the only one who knows how good and bad you really are. I'm the only one who can handle you."

Angel could hate himself for having a hard-on during this later. He could live with hating himself for everything that would probably happen, if he just saved her.

"I'm so proud you and everything you've done," he said.

He reached up and caressed her face. She let him now. Her skin was so soft for living in winter. Angel was glad she was clearly taking care of herself. He could smell her desire now. She closed her eyes and then opened them suddenly.

"Spike," she whispered.

"Yes, well, I'm proud of almost everything you've done," Angel said to Faith.

Angel was now clearly aware Spike was right behind him and he'd probably been there the whole time. Spike would soon get violent. But Angel would not let Spike have Faith. He wasn't worthy of her. He never had been. Angel didn't understand why he didn't do anything to stop Spike from having her until now.

"We all get lonely. I know Spike is good for that for a wee bit, but you don't marry the boy, darlin'. I mean, Faith."

Whoa, Angel's brogue came back for a second there. That was weird. He knew it was the spell, The Fig, seeping into his brain. Still, Angel was in control and he would get Faith away from here and deal with the rest later.

"Spike!" Faith said again like she was asking for guidance. Angel was right under her and she was asking Spike for guidance. So, she still had an appetite for destruction. God, was that band Guns and Roses on the I-pod?

Angel hated that band! Faith and her tight little body listened to this crap and she had teased him for Barry Manilow. He's spank her bare—Okay, focus. Get Faith away from Spike who'd kill her with this spell.

"S' all right, baby," Spike said from behind Angel, "Remember who the strongest person here is."

"Don't listen to him," Angel scoffed, "Is that what he told you? That he's strong when he does this spell? I could see where that would be a turn on for you, but it's a lie. He did this spell with you because he was getting restless and bored. He's been with you for too long without a rush. So, he went out and got the biggest one he could think of, The Ephori Fig Spell. He didn't stop to think that people who use it in couples fuck each other to death even though I know he knows it."

That was so easy to say now that Angel could feel The Fig and its spell coursing through him. It was so much easier to see that all that mattered was Faith.

Faith let out a little snigger of surprise. Her eyes were all the way open now looking down at him intensely. Angel knew he had her now. She was listening. Angel heard some crashing noises behind him from the front of the house. He didn't care what they were. He was glad they drowned out The Guns and Roses song about being "fucking crazy." But, Angel didn't care about whatever was going on at the door because he knew he had Faith now. On top of him, and away from Spike.

"Bloody balls on a stick! You've got to be kidding me!" Spike grumbled.

"I gotta go deal with that," Spike said, "You got this, right baby?"

Faith nodded as she was on top of Angel. Angel could feel the heat between her legs, hear her heart beat. Spike walked away, but not before he tossed Faith the stake.

"You see, how weak he is? I have you and he walks away," Angel said to Faith, "You have to come with me. I'm here now, Faith, and I've always been the strong one."

"You can't fuck with me. Thanks to you, in part, lover, I'm the strong one," Faith smirked angrily.

She was mad again. Well, The Fig gave beginners mood swings, a lack of focus. God, what was this music! It was another one of those hair band songs, the one about cherry pie. Angel would rather die than hear these songs again, but not like this. Faith was slowly pushing the stake towards his heart as much as he tried to push back. But, this was probably all part of her dark sexual desires towards him. She was a kinky nasty little…If he focused, Angel could work with this. So what if he was…hard as Hell's rocks…It wasn't out of control.

"I'm a lot stronger than any of The Slayers you fucked with. I am the strongest person here!" Faith roared as she pushed the stake toward Angel slowly. Sadistically.

"Not quite," a snippy girlish voice said.

Oh, god. This was out of control. It was Buffy.

"B," Faith smirked, "Just like old times, huh? Accept now we're flying high."

Buffy grabbed the stake in Faith's hands and they both flew up with it to the top of the high ceiling.

"Buffy!" Angel shouted up to her, "Buffy, don't touch her."

Of course it was too late. The two Slayers were flying and hitting each other.

"When it rains it pours," Spike's English accent drawled, "She was tailing us all day, but I thought she'd gone home. I can tell by that big gap in your face you call an open mouth that you two didn't fly in together, as if you could."

Spike. He looked beat up a little. Had he hit Buffy when she came in? That was what he went off to do! Angel could feel all his extremities go into a numb anger. This was just all fun and games to him. Spike put Faith, and now Buffy, in danger and filth. Angel would have killed Spike right then, strangled the human air out of him, if he hadn't just climbed a bookshelf in a split second. So, reports were true he still had super agility in this human form. How fair was that?

Now Angel's women were fighting it out on the ceiling over him, and Spike wanted a better look. Angel could actually understand that. He missed watching this. Faith looked so angry and she hit like a wild animal and Buffy…This wasn't right! They weren't Angel's women. Well, they were fighting over him but-- He had to push The Fig out of his head and hopefully this song about cherry pie.

"Faith, Buffy, stop! Come down here!" he commanded.

"Right, that'll work. Two women that love and hate each other and bound by a Chosen bond, high on The Fig, are going to listen to the man on the ground that let them down," Spike rolled his eyes.

"I'll kill you if they hurt each other because of yo—" Angel said.

"Shhh," Spike shushed him from his bookshelf perch, "S'okay. Buffy is starting her banter. I can get to Faith."

"Nice house," Buffy said to Faith as the floated near the ceiling, "Who did you kill for it?"

"Aren't the high ceilings wicked awesome?" The other Slayer quipped sardonically.

Faith hit Buffy. Buffy hit her.

"His name was Ahriyan," Faith answered Buffy, "He was an oppressive evil fuck. We snapped his head off and redid the whole place. But, it belongs to the people. I'm sure you could stay at a cool place for a while too if you used these Supergirl powers for something worthwhile and stopped wasting your time stealing to finance your armies, and stalking your traitor ex. Just think you could stop bullets, leap tall buildings, and kill gods instead of acting like one."

Before Angel could tell Faith he was getting sick of her smart mouth he heard Buffy grunt in anger as she hit Faith square in the face. Faith literally flew back and hit a thick ceiling beam, which snapped. Angel realized with a smile Buffy could spank Faith herself. But, he'd like it much better if they both—Angel had to stop himself. Get control of everything, himself, before everything came down around them, literally.

Angel heard the roof groan, but before anything gave way he saw the beam repair itself. Oh good. They had a magik house. Angel didn't have to worry about it falling apart. He didn't have to be the one to save them all—for once. He felt lightheaded as the women fought above them where he could see their denim covered crotches and smell them leak for each other. Angel decided to sit at the kitchen table.

"I act like a god?" Buffy demanded, "Everything I've done- and give up- has been for the world, while you just have and take what you want!"

Buffy was very mad. Faith was being very bad and nasty and Buffy was going to spank her. But Angel was disappointed when Faith yelled back at Buffy, like Buffy had been bad. Did Faith have to be taught she was the bad girl?

"I never asked for this! Power! The Chain of command with a bunch of dying kids you called soldiers pullin' at me! I never wanted it!" Faith yelled.

Faith had a hold of Buffy's arm in her suede jacket. Buffy had her hand against Faith's bare skin above her breast.

"You—you felt The Slayer Chain," Buffy said, "I didn't feel—I wanted—"

"That's what I'm sayin'. You wanted it all, Evita. Not me, and now I'm stuck with it."

Buffy was sinking now, literally. She was getting lower to the ground. Faith had her by the forearm and her golden dyed hair. Faith had that dark Irish smile. The kind that a lass had before she kicked you in the ribs as you lay drunk in the gutter because of the lies you told her the night before. Faith was a dirty Irish girl. Angel knew he had lost the fight to The Fig now. It was no use. He was high out of his gourd. No, no, he still had to fight it. Maybe if he took matters into his own hands he could get rid of his desires. He unzipped his jeans. Oh, yeah that was much better. It was too tightly wound in there.

Faith was sinking down with Buffy a little, but she was staying just a level higher than her so she could pull Buffy's arm and her hair. Angel saw Faith's face and recognized sadistic pleasure. They were still too high for Angel to reach.

"Why am I—" Buffy stammered helpless confused, so beautiful, and doomed to her desires.

"—crashing the night a working girl planned for her man. I don't know. But, maybe it's about time I gave something back to you, B, after all you've given me and all I had to take," Faith said.

"I-I don't want anything from--It's clear you've taken everything," Buffy cried angrily, "You love Angel; Angel loves you, even when you try to kill him. You're, like, best friends with Spike now and you look really really good. "

"You look good too, B. You always do. Maybe from where you've always looked- so good, I've taken it all. But what about what I lost when you played dice with Mother Earth and her Bitch Goddesses? Huh?" Faith demanded.

"Let me go," Buffy protested like a tired child as she still had her hand on Faith's breast.

Hell, Angel loved Buffy like that. He loved her every-way; accept maybe when she nagged him. But, she was perfect and powerful and Faith was about to take that away for a little while. Too bad there was nothing Angel could do about it. Yes, he was helpless. When this was all over he'd tell Buffy how he had been helpless.

"You don't want it to happen this way," Angel heard a voice say firmly. A British voice.

He didn't? He didn't! Angel had to stop this. Buffy, she was perfect and Faith was a bad bad girl. So what if Buffy was the one who had left Angel the last time around? He couldn't let this happen to her. Angel stood up and tried to stuff his cock in his pants.

"This isn't you. This is the spell. I know you're angry. Hurt. You've got a bloody right to it," Spike said, But think of this as a chance to work it out

Spike was saying this? Angel saw that Spike had jumped up and caught Faith around her middle and was sort of dangling from her as she held Buffy.

"You have to be the strong one," he said, "Buffy doesn't handle spells well. Nor sex. Nor you. Don't even get me started on—This is the worst bloody situation I could imagine her being in, really. You are the one to guide her. Find your center, love."

Angel realized that Spike was holding on to the middle of Faith's dress, so there still was no skin contact. Angel didn't see how Faith was going to listen to Spike if she hadn't touched him. The Fig would give her more desire for Angel or Buffy and breaking through that---Oh:

Faith dropped Buffy and she fell ten feet to the ground with a thud. Then Faith grabbed up Spike and cradled him in her arms like he was a 1920s fainting starlet and started to suck his face off.

"Her center must be down his throat," Angel joked with relief, "God, that can't be another Joan Jett song."

Buffy got up before Angel could fully put his dick back in his pants to help her. She didn't come over to him, though. She just looked up at Faith and Spike making out. Spike grunted as Faith pushed him up against the wall. Buffy watch grievingly aroused. It was okay. Angel could handle that. Angel felt back in control again, for the most part. That didn't mean he was completely dead and sober. Angel didn't exactly mind when Faith's jean's fell to the floor from twenty feet above and she wasn't wearing any underwear under the hippy dress.

Still, for once this didn't all fall on Angel's shoulders. Now that Buffy and Spike had touched Faith too there was more balance to the spell's affect and the desires weren't that intense. Angel knew Faith would be safe. Spike wouldn't kill her with sex now that the four of them were all in it. Four seemed to be a good number for this thing. Wait, no, the four of them were now in it. Buffy!

"So, they are together?" Buffy said as she still pouted looking up at Spike and Faith kissing. "And you were with her too? Angel, how could you…It's her boobs, isn't it? Her freakin' boobs and her eyes and her luscious Jolie lips, but mostly her boobs! That's what makes you all not care when she tries to kill you. Her firm huge boobs, and her snappy sexy comebacks. What's it like to kiss her?"

She was swaying while she talked. Buffy was drunk from The Fig, and perfectly cute. Her hair was long and sunny blonde. It was almost like when he first saw her. Her heart was so big then and it still was now. Tears were in her eyes. The spell had hit her so hard. Some people would say that meant she had a lot of repressed attraction to Faith or Spike. Angel knew Buffy hadn't repressed any attraction for him. It was all there, just stronger now. Angel waited for a moment so he could just look at her. He stood up and walked over to her.

"You can't think I'd ever want to be with anyone more than you," Angel said, "I'd give anything for you to not be involved in this, but you always make my life better even though you make it more complicated," he said.

"You—you want me more than anything, but you don't want me here? Why does my head feel funny?" Buffy whined softly

"Come here," he said and she did.

Angel realized something new. It wasn't just that he was in control of his desires since they all joined the spell. He was also in control around Buffy even though he wanted her. He was in control and wasn't worried about losing it…with Buffy. So what if he had to deal with Spike moaning in the background and a few surprise hard-ons for Faith!

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand. Angel needed to touch Buffy to balance the potency of the spell for her. Her desire of Faith was too strong for her. He would hold her hand and he'd explain everything. Well, first he'd have to kiss her. Her lips were so sweet and soft, and there was her darting tongue. Okay, he had to kiss her again. It wasn't like she was giving him much choice.

They kissed passionately moaning. He threw the kitchen table aside and heard it smash to pieces. He grabbed her up in arms. But then, Buffy threw Angel on to the kitchen chair and undid his pants. Oh god! This wasn't some corporate slut or groupie. This was Buffy!

This was Buffy and she wasn't being shy or weepy, like she was the last time they were together. Angel didn't have to be careful with her now, or sorry. He wasn't worried he couldn't keep up with her like when he turned human the time Buffy couldn't even remember. This was Buffy jumping up and down on his dick driving it hard and moaning. He could only grasp her by her rib cage under her little red sweater. She was bouncing on him so hard he couldn't even open her bra that caged her pert breasts. She was coming and coming in yelps. Angel had no choice in this and neither did Buffy. They didn't have to be sorry our guilty about anything. Not her snapping tight cunt, not his thrusting hard cock. Buffy and Angel could do this. They had to do this! They were free!

"Buf—Buf—" he would try to get her name out and she'd go for his mouth stands of golden hair would get in the kiss.

He took one hand and gathered up her hair and pulled on it and she rolled her head back into his grip, her eyes clamped shut.

"Do you—do you—" he stammered his dick was in a vice of heaven.

"Do me, yeah!" she said. She was building up to a big one.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"Yes, God, yes!" she yelped and gave a long moan, and that was all she wrote for Angel.

Angel came inside of Buffy. Stupid music going. (Some whiney voice singing, "All of us have wings" over and over) Spike and Faith going. God bless it all!

Buffy leaned her forehead on Angel's chest and then pulled back from him with lucid eyes.

"Does your head feel better now?" he asked brushing her hair back.

"Yes," she said and touched his face, but then her eyes narrowed, "But why?"

Because making love was the only thing that cleared your head up when it got clouded when you were on The Fig, especially if you were a beginner and tiny beautiful girl. Buffy got off of Angel's lap but still faced him as she pulled her pants up with her wonderful lacy underwear. Angel would have to tell her she would need to pull them down again soon. There was no use fighting it.

"Angel, what's going on? Did Faith do some kind of love spell? Because I felt really—funny—up there with her and now Spike is getting all kinds of funny with her up there, and we just did something that wasn't funny down here. It was serious, and it was good. Really good. So, why do I still have a funny about Faith, who I'm ready to kill after I find out what not-funny evil thing she's done to make us this way?"

"Buffy," Angel said gently, "Sit down."

He realized all the other kitchen chairs had been thrown on the floor or broken by them. Angel was hoping Buffy would sit on his lap but she didn't move or take her eyes off of Angel. Her eyes were accusing and wondering and longing.

"I don't need to sit down. I need to know why I just sat all over you after you said you loved Faith, and did you call yourself Daddy when you said it?"

"Buffy, that wasn't my fault. It's not Faith's either and it's not yours. I don't want you to be shocked—" Angel began.

"Shocked?" Spike was behind him, "You dated her when she was sixteen years old. Trust me, she knows about your tired old Daddy fetish."

Angel turned to see Spike shirtless in black jeans. The jeans were new to Angel; the shirtless thing was not.

"Aren't you getting too old to run around shirtless all the time?" Angel said.

That shut him up. Faith came up behind Spike and whispered something in his ear. Angel didn't care what it was. Faith could be with Spike, for now. Angel was with Buffy.

"Get away from Spike, you bitch!" Buffy said coolly and began walking over to Faith.

But, then she seemed to have second thoughts about going near Faith. Her desire for Faith troubled her, but she seemed to have no problem with her desire for Spike.

"Really?" Angel said, "Really? You have that much pent up desire for the runt. Still? He's just human now, you know?"

"He's—" Faith began.

"He's human," Buffy said, "but he's strong, stronger than before. He—he fought me so hard when I broke in here to save you. He hit me!"

Angel saw her pouty bottom lip and more tears in her eyes. God! She was so damn cute on this spell.

"Oh, pouty lip." Spike said that.

"She's so damn cute." Faith said that.

It was like they were speaking Angel's thoughts, but Angel wasn't ready to share Buffy with them. Yet.

"I hit you after I tried to talk to you, and you broke down my door and tried to put my head through it, remember?" Spike said gently.

"Because Faith was going to kill Angel, again," Buffy said to Spike, "Something is wrong with you."

"You couldn't have figured that out years ago," Angel sighed as he stood up and held Buffy to him, stroking her hair.

"Why does that feel so good?" she said looking up at him leaning into his hand, "Why does Spike look better even though he looks older? Why does Faith look so so—God, she's hot! She's evil again, isn't she? She's evil and she--"

"Buffy, listen and I'll explain everything," Angel said, "First of all, I know you're having some new and confusing feelings, but it's all natural. Well, not natural, but you're going to have a lot of feelings towards Faith and me of course, and even Spike and that's o---"

"Bloody hell!" Spike grumbled, "You sound like a puberty film from the 50s. Slayer, you and the gym teacher here, crashed our go-all-night-and-day spell that someone put on us."

"Who put—" Buffy started.

"Not important. Here's what is: Faith is not evil. Never was, never will be. She just touched a Ephori Fig: the magic naughty fruit of desire and love and everything it brings, and we all touched her. Now your desire an' love for Faith, and me an' the flamin' vampire here, is just fighting with all those other pesky emotions you have for her, for us. They're clawing to the surface of your head and I know how your conflicted desire leaves scratch marks. But, good news, pet, in a few hours you won't care you'll just want to be with her, with all of us. God, I bet you'll peak brilliantly. Which is good because we're all going to have to shag each other until she's satisfied and then we'll all come down otherwise were all goners."

Angel knew this was one example of why Buffy could never love Spike. You can't just blurt everything out like crassly with a girl like Buffy. She just couldn't take it. Buffy was already crossing her arms over her chest.

"Until she's satisfied?" Buffy said, "You mean one of us has to fuck her until she comes. So, go ahead. I vote for you, Spike. Why didn't you do it already? You can just do that thing you do, and we'll all be out of here in five minutes, ten if she's not in the mood. But, this is Faith were talking about."

"Love the way you're thinkin', B!" Faith said and laughed in surprise, "But, it doesn't work like that. Who knew? It's not just about coming. Apparently, I have to be deeply spiritually and physically satisfied with the whole experience or whatever. It's all-Greek to me. I like this getting down to business version of you though."

Angel didn't. He noticed Spike wasn't the only one not surprised at Buffy's coarseness. Spike, no doubt, was the one who made her harder.

"I bet you do," Buffy said, "But, I don't like having my feelings manipulated to feel something I don't. And if we have to wait for you to be deep and spiritual we'll be here forever."

"Do you ever listen?" Spike said, "All of the feelings you're going to have are yours. Love, hate, jealousy, admiration, turn ons, turn offs, what have you. They are all yours, you just can't hide them anymore, but they'll work their way out. Sure, you'll have your mood swings, your peeks and valleys, then a crash. But, we'll steer you through the nasty parts. You--"

"Is that what you think The Ephori Fig is? Some magic mushrooms mixed with ecstasy?" Angel demanded, "It's one of the most dangerous spells! How can you not know that after we--How are you so phenomenally stupid and still alive?"

"He gets lucky a lot," Faith smirked.

Faith looked at Angel with her chin hooked over Spike's shoulder, her arms wrapped around Spike's shoulders. She was smiling widely swaying her boy toy lightly back and forth. She was so sure of Spike's bullshit. Her dark hair fell in waves over Spike's shoulder. Her lips were now crimson with blood from her fight with Buffy. Angel wondered where the blood stopped and the real red of her lips began. Faith was also clearly upsetting Buffy by dangling Spike in front of her like that. Angel remembered how Faith needed to be spanked again. Maybe even for the music alone. Some band that sounded way too much like The Sex Pistols played now, singing about how they could be wrong or right.

"You two aren't a real couple, right?" Buffy asked, "This is all just the spell?"

"Don't worry, B," Faith said, "You can have your pick of the Slayer killers for as long as you want and they're game. We all know you want the one that killed 'em when he had the soul though. Since you ran off and fucked Twilight here before their bodies were even cold."

"That's not—" Buffy began.

No, it was time Angel settle things, just between him and Faith. Angel snatched Faith away from behind Spike with one arm sweeping her off her feet. Angel smiled as he could feel Faith's weak resistance grasping for Spike. Faith made that sexy grunt as Angel slammed her down on the kitchen counter. She looked up at him with that strained brow and those scared/angry big brown eyes.

"Well, that's what you get for being a bad girl. Mouth off to me all you want. I kinda like it, but you leave Buffy out of it," Angel said and yes, he said it out loud.

Angel knew The Fig was making him high so he could handle this how he really wanted. The way Faith would get it, and she would get it.

"I get it," Faith said.

Only now Angel was the one laying on the counter. Faith had laid him out on it and she was on top of him.

"You want the bad girl," she said above him.

She yanked down his pants. Cold marble counter. Cold. Cold. He may be a vampire but he didn't like things on his cold bare ass.

"I know this is what you really came here for. The nasty murdering slut Slayer," Faith said, "So, let's get this party started, Champion Slayer Slaughterer."

"Okay," Angel said, "But this time do more than wiggle a little."

"Whatever you want, Twilight. I'll give you back to your Bella all bruised up. Let's just get it done."

She looked cold, nasty, and hot. Original Faith with original sin. Who wouldn't want that?

TBC... What? You want Spangle or Spuffy or Fuffy, maybe all at once? Wait for it...Wait...


	3. Chapter 3

"I—I don't know if I really want this," Angel said to Faith.

Faith had heard those words many times in her past, but they had always come from her own lips. No one ever said it to her, at least not in this situation. Faith had Angel sprawled out on her kitchen counter with his pants down and cock out. She was on top of him in the dress she wore almost every day. It was a little big now. Spike bought for her when…It didn't matter! Faith was in a thin hippy dress with no underwear and freshly fucked by the best cock, HER man's, and she was going to give Angel what he came here for—sloppy seconds from the stupid slutty Slayer he thought she still was.

"You don't want this? Well, isn't that too bad," Faith said to another one of her failed Mentors.

Yep, she realized she was echoing the monsters that had taunted her when she told them she didn't want it. Faith also realized she was too old for Mentors now, and they always failed because she had made them fail. So what if she loved this one and he actually loved her back. This wasn't about her, damn it! She wasn't going to be a selfish bitch. Not anymore! This was about what Angel did to those innocent Slayers. He fucking slaughtered them when they were just trying to make their way in the world! Angel not fucking Angelus!

"Besides, I think you do want it," she said, "Somehow, I just feel it."

Faith gave Angel's balls a little tickle. Damn, she was good! She was on it, doing her best Dom performance. Angel's uncut big monster stood straight up at attention and with the blood that probably took there had to be no more left in his brain. So, they'd fuck high on this Fig thing and the spell could be broken and then he'd get out and leave her alone. Why should he be any different from any guy who didn't come back from the dead three times? Angel grabbed her hand that squeezed his balls. He grabbed it hard, and he looked into her eyes with that old-school look that told her they were cut from the same cloth. Angel was the first person that looked her in the eyes like that.

"I'm high on the most powerful mystical sex drug in the world with one of the most beautiful classic brunettes I've ever known in two and a half centuries on top of me and we're both half naked," he said, "I may be dead, but we all know that half of me isn't. That half just doesn't get out a lot. So, what do you want from me, Faith? Of course I'm hard. I just don't want this because you don't."

Of course, this wasn't what she had planned for tonight. She wanted to go down to the water tonight and patrol and make sure no one in The Royal Navy was a vampire. Then she was going to cuddle with her honey and watch an old classic. They had all the George Romero zombie movies on demand. This Fig spell thing wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow, and they weren't supposed to have guests. But, Faith had fucked up her plans as usual. Now she was high and horny and angry. Faith was really fucking angry with Angel and she had to fuck him stupid so he'd stop being so smart.

"How the fuck do you know what I want!" she roared.

Faith went to impale herself on Angel's huge cock. She didn't stop to think about how it would feel. She just knew it would give her that hard, jaws clamped down in a snarling smile relief and she needed fucking relief! No one had torn her apart in the way Angel had and now he could start filling holes.

"He's an animal. But, he's not an idiot. He can smell that you don't want this. So, what do you want, sweetheart?"

Spike! How the fuck did he do that? He was the only man that could surprise her like that. God, that calling her "sweetheart" thing should piss her off, but it made her so----Oh! Oh! OH! He was the only man that could surprise her in a really fucking good way! He was up against her ear with hot breath. His arm was hooked around her chest with his chest to her back. He had pulled her back from Angel's cock. She hooked her arm feverishly around Spike's neck, while she still straddled Angel. She tried to turn to get her other arm to Spike, but Spike held her to his back. So, Faith took her other arm and pushed on Angel's chest to push more into Spike.

"What do you want, baby?"

Faith wanted Spike. She wanted her fucking husband! She wanted him so much her damn eyes were leaking tears. His other hand came down and cupper her crotch through her dress. Spike's thumb pushed through the fabric and pinned down the sweet spot as he swayed Faith back and forth as Angel lay under her.

Faith screamed like a girl in an instant surprise come, because that's what she was. Just the instant pressure of Spike's thumb and the dress between her clit sent her to goddamned Heaven. Her whole body burned up in pleasure. It was an instant flame roaring up and down from that spot that liked to hide that Spike found and pushed. She felt it ignite deep in her cunt and inside her ass, her belly, her fingertips, her nose felt numb, her ears completely shut off in pleasure overload followed by her brain. It said "Spike" when it came back on-line.

"Oh God!" Angel was under her jerking off.

There was something Faith never thought she'd see, but whatever.

"I want my—you!" Faith said to Spike.

Fuck! Fuck! Faith wanted to say "I want my husband," out loud, but her mouth couldn't fucking do it. If it did her whole body would collapse and fall on the jerk-off, literally. That was one of the reasons she wanted to get high on this Fig thing. She thought it would make her brain loosen on the scared girl lockjaw sydrome and she'd be able to say how she felt while she gave Spike everything she had. That and it was supposed to give you wicked good orgasms.

"Ah!" Spike grunted breathing fast.

"Agh! Shit! Hell! Bloody damn--" Now he sounded pissed. He punched the wall making a hole, but she knew he wasn't pissed at her. He was still swaying her from side to side and kissed her between his cursing.

"I meant what do you really want…with him? God bloody damn it! I meant with him, but then I got carried away," Spike said, huffing in her ear as she could feel his sweat.

Oh. Angel who was still jerking off between her legs.

"Him?" Faith grinned leaning into Spike's chest, "I don't know. What do you want to do with him? Keep him in a closet on a chain?"

Angel stopped jerking off and looked up at Faith.

"That's not—" Spike began.

"Is that what it's going to take for you?" Angel said sitting up with all the dignity someone could have after they were jerking off under you while your man made you come.

Spike pulled Faith gently back off of Angel with the arm he still had around her. Faith sat on the counter with Spike standing over her looking at her with that big almond-shaped-eyed loving look. Then he looked over at Angel next to her with the angry look.

"Is that what you want?" Angel demanded, "Spike up my ass? Fine, but I have ground rules. I won't--"

"Shut-up before I change my mind!" Spike snapped, "I deserve a sodding medal for this, you know? Bloody Hell!"

He punched the side of the cabinet making another hole. Then Spike came back and looked at Faith and sighed.

"Faith," he said, "I think you need to work out this bad blood and have loving sodding sex like loving bloody friends. I think it's what you want, what you need to be truly satisfied."

"How dare you? You know I'm only satisfied with cheap thrills. Can't we just try his idea?" Faith said in mock anger.

"It wasn't my idea," Angel grumbled, "It's what you want from me because your high on The stupid Fig, because of stupid him, and I have to save you! I can't believe you married him. Since when are you into that?"

"For the record Spike-up-your-ass wasn't my idea," Faith said to Angel, " I just asked him if he wanted to keep you in the closet. It sounded like you had a really well rehearsed speech with those ground rules, by the way. How did you know we were married anyway? I can't believe it half the time either. I know I'm not good enough to be married, okay? I know I'm the kind of girl that should be dead in an ally, okay?"

"I know what kind of a girl you are, and sometimes I really wish you were that other girl you pretend to be," Spike said, "but, then I remember how old-hat and boring she would be."

Faith's head felt a little clearer now that she came like crazy. And, Faith didn't really want to stab herself repeatedly with Angel's cock to get rid of him. Sure, he still looked like a great side-of-beef that could somehow pull off dignity as he sat up on the kitchen counter begrudgingly agreeing to have a dick up his ass, and she was still beyond pissed at him. But she wasn't about to do anything 1999 stupid over it. It was 2010. Shit, when did that happen? Was she the only one that fought with the same demons forever?

"How boring who would be? Do you guys think I'm boring? I'm not boring! I've slept with two girls, and a king, and a really sexy time traveler. I'm peppy and exciting, but I also had to pee and it took me a really long time to find your bathroom. Nice towels. So, what are we doing now?" B said all in one breath as she came from upstairs.

"You're going to drink this," Spike said as he got a bottle of water.

B's eyes were the size of basketballs and her mascara was down around her eyes. She still had on the $300 outfit complete with $400 shoes and $500 golden shiny hair. She looked like a mini version of a model that was going for that druggie look.

"Wow! She's tripping balls! Is she gonna be okay?" Faith asked.

"He told you about what I did that time with his balls," Buffy said to Faith, "So, you two are close, and someone put this spell on you so you could get closer. I bet that someone's name rhymes with spaith. I heard you when I was it the bathroom. I think they heard you in Greece. You scream like you've been stabbed in the gut when you come, and when you've been stabbed in the gut you don't make a sound."

The girl wasn't wrong about any of it, but Faith didn't like the way she said it. B wasn't talking like some wounded righteous suburban girl. She had this crazed smile on her face like a meth chick. Faith was worried about her.

"Spike," Buffy smirked at him like she was seeing Spike for the first time.

"Buffy," Spike said, "Drink the water."

"If I drink it do I get small? So you can do all your big bad things to me. Or do I drink it to get big? And throw you down and tell you had bad you've been," Buffy asked in a voice Faith never heard her use.

It made Faith smile as B walked her hands up Spike's bare chest.

"Buffy," Spike shuddered her name, but then came back firm.

"I'm serious. Drink the bloody wa—"

Buffy jumped on Spike like he was the last helicopter out of Hell and started climbing him like a gym rope in a Slayer competition. They kissed all sloppy and wild with open mouths.

"We gotta get her out of this," Faith said to Angel, "Call a witch or a doctor or a witch doctor."

Faith wasn't exactly Miss Sobriety either she had that out-of-body feeling she got when she was either too mad or scared or too happy. Shrinks called it a fugue state. Whatever it was now Faith wanted to go jump on B and Spike and scream like a girl who'd been stabbed in the gut. But, that would be wrong. B couldn't deal with that. But, B could deal with Spike. The girl just went all out like Faith knew she could in bed or on living room off-white rug where Spike had taken her.

"You can't get her out of this. By the time we got a witch powerful enough to break the spell they will have already fucked her ten times even if I fuck her eleven. Their desire is too strong. There's nothing you can do. You just have to sit through it," Angel groused.

Faith looked over into the living room area as B was under Spike. Her head was moving back and forth in a silent wail. She seemed to have this weird thing about not taking her clothes off, or she got too turned on to do it. Her salon shiny yellow hair bounced like it was in a commercial for fuck-me-on-the-rug-shine shampoo. B was a hot little nugget all right.

"Do you still want me?" Faith heard B ask Spike.

"I still love you," was his answer to her. Faith had a smooth man.

Spike's perfect toned ass pushed all the way into her and circled around. This was what Spike's moves looked like from far away—awesome-- like they felt.

"I don't care if they fuck. It's kinda hot watching my man's rhythm seeing him make a girl like B so happy," Faith said as she moved closer to Angel.

Maybe Faith could cheer him up. They could make-out kiss and cuddle and Faith could lead him over to the rug. That didn't sound half bad. They had to eventually, right? But, there was one thing.

"I'm just worried B is so high. Girls high like that end up crashing or freaking out or worse. We should do--"

"Well, I do care!" Angel snapped, "I can't believe this is happening because of him."

"Aw, the poor Twilight. He's jealous someone good is filling in for him even though he gets to eat his Slayer and slaughter the rest of them too," Faith said, "What do you want from me, dude?"

"I want you to forgive me! I want you to understand that I had to kill those Slayers because they were already dead. Do you know what it's like to see the world end and know that has to be you to go back to the past and change it?"

"No, I don't get to be as cool as you," Faith said, "I only get to fight for the future of innocent girls and fail. Maybe you're not the one I can't forgive, asshole. It ain't all about you."

"Goddamn it, Faith!" Angel yelled at Faith, "It isn't all about you either, you know. Well, now it is, isn't it? You have no idea what it took for me to get here to save you, and I am saving you. He-would-have-fucked-you-to-death! And now I'm here, and I get to have the person I love and want more than anything, for a little while, and then like a bad fever dream, she's gone, taken from me by some oversexed freakishly super-powered idiot and I can't stop it. And you can sit there all cool because you get to keep who you want."

What? Did he really just say that? Did he say Faith didn't know what it was like to have the person she loved and wanted more than anything for just a little while? Did he say she didn't know what it was like to have that person _ripped_ away like a bad fever dream? By some oversexed freakishly super-powered CUNT and she wasn't able to stop it. (Maybe she could have stopped it if she just gave herself up.)No, Angel didn't say "oversexed freakishly super-powered cunt." He said "idiot." Angel meant Spike. He wasn't being purposely cruel. Faith swallowed. She breathed. She counted to ten. She detached. She used every Zen Master and prison shrink trick she had. She was rational and reminded herself: Angel didn't know about what she lost. He had no clue. It worked. Faith wasn't gonna pound Angel's face in.

"Fuck off, you dime-store-comic-book-villain-war-lord," Faith said in an icy whisper.

Just because she could stay calm didn't mean she was gonna be nice to him or even look at him. If she hit him she wouldn't be able to stop. Now she had to go somewhere to cool down and save his life by not killing him.

"Really sick of that mouth," he was in front of her giving her that Angelus grin.

"Yours isn't exactly making me fucking glow," she said.

Faith breathed again; he didn't know anything.

"I know you, Faith," Angel said slyly, "I know you're mad at yourself because you couldn't kill me after I had to battle The Slayers. You wish you could kill me now to avenge them, but you still can't because of all we've been through. Don't you get if I did nothing they all would have had to die? The world would have ended. I saw it. Everyone would have had to die. Every puppy, every mother, every unborn—Oh! Oh, god, Faith. I'm—"

"Shut-up or I'll kill you," Faith said and it was better that came out like a sad girl's voice because she felt like an evil demon. He knew.

Faith was shocked sober, almost. She flew straight high up literally. She had conquered her involuntary flying problem conquered years ago, but not as long she had conquered not killing her friends in a rage. She floated above Angel and looked down at him. He knew.

"You're right about one thing. I have no fuckin' clue what it's like to be able to go back to the past. I only know what it's like to finally have a future filled with everything and have it ripped away from me because –No--"

Faith cried. She cut herself off. She wasn't going to do this. She flew higher. Angel knew about what happened.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. If could have done anything to help—If I could have traveled back —"

"No! You don't get to talk about her! No one does!"

Angel knew about her! He was sorry. He actually felt pain over it. Fuck him! Isn't that what was she supposed to do? Why couldn't this Fig thing work like it was supposed to? How much did Angel know? Did he see her? Did he see her touch his face, but now he'd never feel it? He wasn't worthy. No one in this world was, so no one would ever talk about her.

"If you go any further with this I'll find you when this is over and I'll pound you into the ground with all the wood I can hold," Spike was down below with Angel giving him his voice low and fierce.

Well, maybe one person was worthy, but she was gone. Spike would never hold her because of Faith.

"Don't wait until this is over," B said, "That sounds hot. Wait. Did you mean that in a fighting way? You guys, I don't want to fight anymore, okay. All I do is fight. It's exhausting and I realize I'm going to be doing it all my life. I'm going to be 29 soon and the fights are just getting harder. Right now it's not hard though. Right now I'm high on this sex spell thingy. Faith, you're flying. What's wrong?"

B wasn't talking quite as fast as a meth chick anymore, she sounded more like a stoned chick. Fucking Spike had helped chill her out. Good. Wasn't Faith supposed to chill B out and be this Center thing in this spell? Time for her to be a shitty leader again.

"Well, B," Faith said, "I'm freaking out because I turned 29 in December."

Actually, it was a great birthday. They visited Kennedy and had sex on the beach-alone- and Faith laughed and laughed when Spike got sun-burned because she was a bitch. But, B couldn't handle any of that.

"Very funny," B said, "I'm the oldest living Chosen Slayer or I will be when I turn 30. Bleh."

"You're in luck, Slayer, as long as Faith is alive you won't have to be the old one. She's actually two months older than you," Spike said.

"No, she was called after me and her birthday is---When is your birthday? You mean I'll never be the oldest living Slayer," B pouted.

"Don't worry, B. I live fast and lose. I'll kick it before you," Faith smiled.

"Don't say that," B said all serious all of a sudden, "We're getting too old to make jokes like that. In there time, we'd be old maids or married with a million babies. Are you going to stay up there all night?"

"Yeah, love. Don't stay in a bad high. You're The Center we need you to be with us," Spike said.

"I can't," Faith said. Not yet. She didn't want to touch them with her bad vibes.

"Faith, I'm not up for another Superman II battle. I'm not mad at you anymore. I just came here to stop whatever you were doing and I saw what you were doing and I got mad. What were you doing again?" B said and looked mad again, "You were trying to kill Angel!"

"No, it wasn't what it looked like. Faith and I were having an argument about the past, but it was my fault. All of it," Angel said as he looked at Faith, "I meant to come here and tell her what she means to me, as a friend. No, as family, and I completely blew it."

"Like you don't do that every few years. Really, Angel, they have these inventions called phones. You can carry one in your pocket now and everything," B said as she sauntered her way over to Angel.

Spike grumbled in agreement. Faith still floated safely above. She still didn't want to come down and fuck this whole thing up. B could freak out if Faith did something too over the top for her, and Faith really didn't know what she'd do now if she touched any of them. They all looked so good. Sexy, high, and raw. Spike stood at her feet, or right below where her feet floated.

B kissed Angel now. He broke away from the kisses and talked, smiling. B made everyone smile and Faith made them miserable and crazy.

"I had to—come here—because I got word—someone---was going to—put this spell on them—and—I wanted to get them out before it---happened," Angel said between kissing B.

They looked like lovers at a high school dance if B's jeans weren't open. No, B looked more like Faith at a high school dance completely high with open jeans. Not that Faith ever went to a high school dance.

"Otherwise they'd kill each other with sex. That's what happens when there's just two people," Angel said looking into B's eyes as he held her around her waste.

"Let me guess the rest," Buffy said, "You didn't just simply tell Faith what was going on. You had to be a man of mystery, right? And now we all ended up in the spell. Very bad, Angel or should I say very bad Daddy. You said you were Faith's Daddy."

Damn! Look at B. Faith could just look at her all night.

"I, um, yeah with the spell and all," Angel said, "But, I did try to tell her what was going on. She wouldn't listen to me."

"Well, if you're her Daddy you have to get her to listen and come down here," B said.

Faith felt a little dizzy, but she managed to keep floating. B couldn't want this. She was just high out of her mind. This was all gonna come back on Faith later of she let it go on.

"Faith, come down here," Angel said weakly but then something shifted in him.

"Faith, I'm not asking. Be a good girl and come down here!"

Faith made sure she just stared at him. She had no snappy comeback for that, but she was practically dripping. Damn, what was that? Fucked up was what it was, right?

"Looks like we all want you down here," Spike said as he smiled up at her.

Spike didn't think she was fucked up. She knew he could smell her. He still had all the vamp senses in his hot human bod. The hot human bod she now rubbed against as she came down and landed her feet on the floor. Spike had to hold her up for a second. Once she was on the ground she realized she was getting higher. How was that for irony?

"Love you. We all do, that's real. I've got you until the end, past the end," said an awesome echo in her head.

Spike. Man, she was wicked dizzy. She clung to him and started licking up his chest. The taste of his skin made her own vibrate. It was the only thing that quieted the scream in her. Faith wanted to take Spike and have him g-----.

Faith was pulled from Spike and for a moment she thought she would scream. But then she saw Angel was the one holding her. His big hands circled all the way around her arms. He looked at her with that small forced out smile of his and there was something a little Angelus about it. But it was Angel. He hadn't really hurt her he just really firmly grabbed her away. Angel. It was good to see him.

"When I said come down here I meant to me, not your boy toy. You knew that. You know you can be a good girl if you try," he said.

"No, I think I can only pretend for a little while, like you," Faith said.

Damn, Faith had mad mad skillz. She said all that in her best bitch voice while she felt like jelly. Well, she had a lot of practice with that; only this jelly didn't feel like the same ol' fear jelly it felt like jelly on a sandwich Angel made just for her.

"That mouth has already earned you a spanking and now you want more," he said.

Okay, the jelly in Faith's knees wasn't holding. When Faith started to buckle Angel roughly hitched her up to his waste with his hand under her bare ass. Faith moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste. He was so big and she was so small. Faith knew she was stronger, but that didn't matter now. She buried her face in his neck.

"Such a pretty dress for such a pretty lass, but no under things," he said, "Seems like I'll have to spank you 'till Tuesday."

He was going all-Irish again as he caressed her ass and pinched it. Faith unbuttoned his shirt that she couldn't believe B left on. She kissed and nipped at his skin.

"That's nice. That's nice too," he said as she kissed and bit at his neck; his breathing grew heavy.

"There's Daddy's good girl," Angel said as he rubbed her ass with both hands.

Oh goddamn! Faith felt her whole body tense and release and she squeaked into Angel's neck.

"Daddy is sorry," he said, "You know Daddy is sorry."

Faith shuddered still in pleasure and nodded.

"But, you've been too bad. I still have to spank you and put you to bed," he said and he smacked her ass and it tingled.

She climbed up on his burly body more feeling her heat against his coolness and kissed him. Angel gave her a full wet firm kiss back.

"I want her in bed too," B said.

B wanted Faith! Faith moaned into Angel's mouth.

"It's back this way. She could use a rest. It's not easy being a bad girl. She has to work at it," Spike's happy voice said.

Faith felt Angel moving towards the bedroom his legs moving easily as she was wrapped around him as tight as a vice as he still kissed her. She felt an extra hand on her back going down her spine pushing on its good pressure points.

Spike! Faith held onto Angel's waste with her legs and tilted her body back to get to see Spike upside down. He was the picture of controlled lust with those eyes and that knowing smile. Her dress tilted back with her exposing her whole body. Spike slid her dress off slowly as Angel was holding her back and caressing it with satisfying scratchy hands. Suddenly Faith felt a tug on her nipple. It was wet and warm and smooth small hands pushed down pleasantly around it. Oh god! It was B!

Sucking on Faith's nipple. Faith squealed and bucked as Spike gripped her upside down hands.

"Wow, that's the squealist squeal. I can't believe that came out of her. She's really sensitive," B said in a thick voice.

After she let Faith's nipple go with a tight suck and a smack. Angel had his hands around Faith's hips and ass his thumbs were stroking across her scar.

"You have no idea," Spike said to B.

Faith's damned eyes leaked water.

"I'm finding out," B said and went back to sucking on Faith's nipple

Faith threw her arms behind her around Spike's neck. They kissed upside down in a triple X Spiderman way. Spike slid his open mouth slowly and deliberately down Faith's neck. God! He was sucking on her other tit. He was firmer and gentler than B, who was wild and biting. Angel now gripped her with one strong arm around her waste as he messed with his pants. B was now holding Faith from under her arms as she hung upside down from Angel's arm. Spike was still sucking at Faith tit teasing her nipple with his tongue.

"This wasn't what I had planned," Angel said, "I wanted my little lass all to myself for a bit."

He was going mad Irish again.

"B—" Faith began not really knowing what she was gonna say when B kissed her. Hard. With lots of tongue.

Spike stopped sucking her tit. Angel had spread Faith's drenched legs open and had them around his now naked waste but was still. The boys were watching the kiss.

"Well, your plans tend to suck," Spike said.

"Well, at least I--," Angel began, "You may have a point."

Faith just wanted B to keep kissing her and she did. For once B didn't push what Faith was away. Suddenly Faith felt Spike back at her tits gripping one gently sucking the other hard teasing both the nipples. Faith had one arm hooked around B and the other on Spike's head. She felt Angel push his cock into her. Faith's mouth locked open in fucking ecstasy as waves and ripples of pleasure came at her from everywhere and met up. B tongue licked the roof of her open mouth. Spike grabbed her sides gently and pushed her into Angel's cock and then away and in again setting a rock 'em sock 'em rhythm. B was just in love with her tits as she held them and jiggled them. Angel came with a roar. Faith was still coming. She wasn't just coming she was rising and it wasn't stopping.

"Faith," B said and she felt B let go of her.

She still held Angel between her legs and Spike was kissing her and Faith grabbed at him to pull him on top of her. She moaned and laughed now

"Little uppity lass. You let Daddy down," Angel said he circled her clit with his thumb.

Faith had a short powerful jolt of pleasure in her clit.

"If you really want us her to let us down your not helping," Spike said plainly as he was now straddling her upper half.

"Oh, is this where you have your jealous hissy?" Angel said.

"No," Spike drawled, "This is where I slowly come in and take your place so Faith can really fly and never have to let a man down- prematurely-- before she's ready again."

"Wha?" Faith still was trembling pleasantly but she felt her heart jump with panic, "I didn't—I don't wanna let you-- Did I let you guys down? I—"

"You didn't let anyone down, sweetheart," Spike smiled, "Look where we are."

She looked at realized she had floated up with them literally.

"Ah, ha-ha," Faith's laugh really came out like that.

Faith lowered the boys to the floor. She saw B was still down on the floor taking off her brown coat. Finally.

"B didn't want to come with us," Faith said.

"Pity," Spike said.

Angel got out of Faith's thigh grip and Spike now had Faith in her arms.

"You're amazing," he beamed and he laid her down on the bed.

"Eh, I could have done better. I didn't make you come," Faith said.

Faith wondered when the last time her feet where on the ground. But once she started kissing Spike she didn't care.

"You need to rest. Don't have to come just yet," Spike said.

"Well, you're gonna," Faith said.

Faith pounced on him and they wrestled. Spike mumbled something about her having to rest again. Faith was trying to pin Spike's arms over his head. They giggled and Faith felt like a kid high on sugar.

"Well, I want to," B said.

"Then get rid of the rest of the clothes already and come here, Slayer Barbie," Faith said.

B actually did it and Faith pulled her over and kissed her as Faith straddled Spike. B now kissed soft, like a girl.

"No, no," Spike said, "You girls may be the strongest people here, but you still have to re—ugh."

Faith shut-him up my grabbing his cock while she kissed B and felt her soft tits and hard perky squarish nipples.

"I—know—when—you're—both—tired," Spike sputtered while Faith led Buffy's hand to Spike's cock and Spike's hand to B's pussy.

He yelped, but then sat-up a little.

"You have to eat something at least," he pleaded.

"We got somethin' to eat right here," Faith said, "Right, B?"

B just smiled and licked up Spike's cock licking Faith's hands on it too.

"Alright," Spike said, "Slayers win this round."

"Yeah, you wouldn't have killed them with sex if I wasn't here," Angel said.

"I—uh-Oh, god,—Uh," Spike went into a moan as Faith sucked his cock as B licked it.

She never got tired of working it all into her mouth. She could hear The Buzzcocks playing as the side of B's head rubbed up against hers.

Suddenly B's hand got jerked away from hers. Angel was kneeling on the bed naked and had jerked B away by her legs. He was already fucking her doggie style and she moaned like a little porn star.

"You picked the right one," Faith said, "You'd never get me away from him this time."

Faith then went back to Spike's cock.

"Ah, baby!" Spike moaned.

"I'll deal with you later, bad lassie," Angel said and Faith felt his big hand snap her ass.

"Why—oew-- is Faith everybody's baby and little lass? Why don't I ever get to be the little bad lass baby? Oh!" B demanded while Angel banged her.

Wow, that turned Faith on. Faith sucked Spike faster and he moaned and grabbed her head. B could be Faith's baby if only she really wanted to.

"Because you're everything. And I don't know if you really want to be my bad baby."

Angel answered B and wasn't he right, even though he was being a prick on purpose with that-soft-prick-on-purpose-voice.

"Hell, yes, I do," B whined.

"Say it then," Angel said as he started to drill her good again.

"I want to be your bad baby," B said, "Eeeh!"

She squeaked as Angel smacked ass and he made her say it over and over until she was just a whistling teakettle.

Faith would have to think of a way to take care of B. She was the only one Faith hadn't fully pleased. Right now Angel was doing a good job of it and Faith could just enjoy her mouthful of the man she devoted her life to. He writhed around on the bed with his mouth open and his eyes rolling around under their pretty delicate lids. She was only a little distracted by Angel coming over B's latest orgasm.

"I wanna come for you now, love. Cutting short on purpose. You don't even have to call me Daddy," Spike grunted out with his eyes still rolling.

"C'mon, Daddy," Faith said with a big grin as she took Spike's cock out of her mouth and jerked it with both hands.

"That's not fair!" Angel said and Faith wasn't sure if he was talking to B or her.

Faith didn't care. It didn't hurt at all to call Spike that word like this. She didn't feel the pull inside the scar on her gut she thought she would. With the lack of pain came her giggling with her giggling came her head buzzing. She suddenly felt like she did in the days she lived on microwave popcorn.

He came with a long groan with a bloody-hell-love-you mixed into it.

Faith went to jump on Spike's cock. She could do better than that. It wasn't fair. That was nowhere near the pleasure she had felt when she came. Spike should get more. She went to go for his cock. She expected him to wrestle her or just lye back. But he pushed her away and got up. Was he getting pissed about the Angel thing? Well, he'd have a right. Faith had really tried to please him though.

"Here," he said brusquely and Faith saw he threw some water and trail mix to B.

Aw, he was the Daddy. Faith pulled him back to her on the bed roughly. She wanted to ride him until he couldn't go anymore. But he got her down. Spike pecked down her body feverishly and started licking the scar right above her pussy. That wasn't fair and he knew it. Faith went to jelly again and this time went off into silent pleasure.

"You—don't---fight---fair," she sputtered as Spike let up for a second but then he stuck two fingers inside of her and sat them on top of that deep spot but laid them perfectly still.

"Never did," he said, "That's why I'm the best."

He stroked his fingers a couple of times and put pressure on her hipbone and scar with his thumb and then he kept his fingers still. Faith moaned and breathed heavily. She tried move her hips to get some friction with his fingers, but it was nothing like when he moved them quickly and suddenly and then stopped. She moaned deeply.

"C'mon," she panted.

"You want more," he said, "drink."

He held up a bottle to her mouth and she drank the water. She could feel it go coolly down her insides and fill her belly. She felt better while a hole in her was begging to be touched and filled. He stroked the scar and his fingers moved inside her just a little.

"You're a bastard," she whispered after moaning.

"I'm the one who gives you what you really need," he said, "Open your mouth."

"Cherry scone. Cherry freakin' scone," she said chewing with her mouth full, channeling her spazzy tom-boy self.

Her new favorite food. If someone told her years ago how much she'd love this shit she'd have laughed. Faith could live on grade Z prison food; Faith would never want something so fancy let alone British. Hmmm.

Spike laughed and kissed her. He tasted all-cherry. She put on in his mouth. He had to eat too now, thanks to her.

When Faith swallowed what was left of her third scone Spike began to pound on her G-spot mercilessly while he went from sucking on her nipples and kissing her and whispering "what a good bloody job" she was doing. He kept repeating she was the best one to take care of them all, but she had to rest. He said she had never once let him down. Faith came so hard she saw colors- purple and green. She wanted to tell Spike but she just clung to him and he did to her. He got the covers on them by telling B and Angel to move.

Angel said something about the music and left the bedroom.

Okay, Faith was getting the hang of this. Everyone got more high the longer they went without coming; and their trip went however it went depending on what set the mood; after coming they had these moments of clarity while still being kinda high. You could go on forever and that was bad. You had to know when to rest. Spike explained all this, but of course Faith didn't get it until she did it, like 'shrooms.

"Is it over now?" B asked, "She sounded all deep-throat when she came that time."

And Faith had to come in some way for it to end. Well, there was still a lot to try.

"No, she just needs to rest," Spike said, "It's hard being The Center."

Faith wanted to tell Spike it wasn't that bad, but she couldn't get her mouth moving or her eyes open. It was a little tiring.

"I'm the center of a lot of things and this one looks pretty easy," B said, "Are you sure she had nothing to do with this?"

"You want _me_ to spank you now, is that it?" Spike said.

"A world of no," Buffy said, "Angel does it harder than you. My ass is sore. I just have to lay here and rest, which was probably his plan."

"Uh-huh," Spike said with all the Brit sarcasm two syllables could have.

"Okay, I'm used to the Angel-bashing but the Faith-protecting thing is weird. It's the spell, I guess. How long have you guys been battle buddies?"

"A good while. A good good while. We've been through some tough ones," Spike said, "She's the strongest person I know."

"Don't you know me anymore, Spike. Faith somehow got my powers. I had them first," B said.

Somehow? Faith got B's powers somehow? About five years ago Faith had gotten the powers in the middle of working a late shift at the bar. Three Goddesses stopped in for a visit. Faith could feel the power of them and had almost shit her pants. The goddesses told her she was Chosen too and she was getting the powers and that was it. Try winning arguments with Goddesses. Faith had a wicked hard time controlling her powers and she was way too freaked out to tell anyone who mattered. So, that's when she went to the vamp that was always coming in her bar and giving her shit—Spike.

"Of course I know you, Buffy," Spike said, "I thought I proved that on the rug. I'll prove it again after you rest."

"Yay, but that's not what I meant. I meant—"

"I know what you meant. Did you ever think that's not what I meant by 'strong'?"

"Oh, well I am high, and I guess kinda paranoid and jealous?" B said this cutely as a question. She could get away with anything with that voice.

Faith didn't have a voice like that so she got away with nothing.

"Ya think?" Spike said, "C'mere and have a cuddle with us."

Faith felt B crawl up to Spike's other arm.

"Mmm," she said, "Oh, you weren't being sarcastic, were you?"

"Wow, thank God we were too busy doing every other bad thing in the book that we never got high together," Spike said.

"Well, whenever you used to talk about having a cuddle you were sarcastic," she said.

"No, that was you," Spike said.

"No, well, yes, when we were sleeping together, but when we were battling you used to talk about 'having a cuddle' all the time in a mean way," Buffy said.

"Sorry I was so rude when I was evil and trying to kill you, but given everything that's happened in the last few hours let alone the last ten years, I think it's safe to say you can let all that go," Spike said, "You can at least do it for Fai--

"Wow ten years!" B said, "I'm old."

"Shhh," Spike said and whispered, "Really? You really need me to do this? Right: Buffy, you're the youngest one here and the most successful and no matter how old you get you'll always be loved and we'll always be here to have a cuddle with you. Now go to sleep."

"Oh! See! There's the cuddling sarcasm. 'The most successful,' what am I? A business woman? I'm leaving. Ow! How long is my butt going to be like this?" B grumbled moving around on the bed.

They were too cute. They were like an aged mellowed Sid Vicious and that high-strung chick from Grey's Anatomy. Faith reached her arm across Spike so she could touch B too. She felt B's arm and B stopped moving and kept cuddling.

"You'll be sore for a few hours. In the last drawer on the dresser is some cream that might make it feel better. I'll rub it on you if you get it," he said.

"That…" B began all defensive, "Would be nice. If you promise not to be mean."

"I'm not the one who made your ass look like a red delicious," Spike said.

"Actually, you are," B said, "For part of it. Rug burn."

"Oh, right," Spike said.

Faith opened her eyes and saw B get the cream.

"Go to sleep. Everything is fine," Spike said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's not over yet," B said as she cuddled on her stomach in Spike's other arm.

"Me too," Faith said and she closed her eyes knowing it was all 5 by 5.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Spike had to act fast here. He had to be the big strapping hero. It was not going to be easy and he wished he could enjoy the bloody challenge but he wouldn't. Buffy was sleeping soundly against his right side her slightly turned up nose breathing on his chest. It would be like old times, having a cuddle before the final Sunnydale battle, if they weren't both starkers and Spike's wife wasn't at his left side.

It wasn't like old times with Faith. Still everyday was something new. Faith wasn't pressed against him. Faith was on her stomach to sleeping. Her arm with the tribal tattoo reached out to hold his hand as if she needed him as a tether to not float out down the mountains of Turkey. She hadn't needed a tether in ages, at least literally. Spike remembered the nights Faith could no longer sleep on her stomach and they'd watch Conan O' Brian. She would laugh loudly at every joke to make an excuse for her utter joy. And this wasn't bullshit "destiny" joy it was real true joy. She would balance bowls of popcorn on her stomach and make the same jokes about how no one in the house would ever live on popcorn. No, they would live on Life cereal, pop-tarts and Starbucks- the good stuff.

Faith and Spike would tease each other about how badly they had both been raised up: him imprisoned by class and repression, her by class and brutality. It wasn't how Faith knew things that amazed him; it was what she understood. She would tease him about nannies, boarding school, and being a mama's boy because she needed even more an excuse to laugh in joy. He'd tickle her and spill the popcorn. He would rub her feet, her legs put his hands all over her voluptuous body; he'd drag his head against her belly. He would be inside her glorious beautiful glow, and no, he didn't want to come out. Then he'd rub her temples and that made her sleep. And Faith wasn't just perfectly happy with that. She was brilliantly over the moon. For the first time Spike did not mind sharing her one bit.

Then of course, The Bitch came back who didn't want to share Faith at all. How all those morons love to say The Bitch was evil and death en carnet and all that rot. Bullocks! For all her ancient raw godly power The Bitch was nothing more than Angelus with a cunt. Then came the other nights Faith couldn't sleep on her stomach or in any other way. Spike had been a fool to think he had lost her. Didn't she always come back fighting and loving? Her best trick was to disguise the latter as the former, but it was by far not her greatest strength.

Spike eased his way out of Buffy's grasp without waking her. Her hair was a mass of golden tussles long but layered but not like the stupid way she had it back then. No matter how she cut her hair it was always a complete mess during sex. Buffy was completely radiant. He covered her naked body up with the bed sheet he had put on this morning. And yes, Spike would be ready to take all of her wrath when Buffy came out of this spell angry. He still loved her of course.

Spike turned to Faith whose dark hair fell perfectly around her face. The Fig was supposed to make her beyond beautiful and completely irresistible. Spike never saw her as anything else. She opened her bee-stung lips and snored. She was perfect, the greatest object of desire that ever lived because she was not an object; Faith was a force. Spike had to be strong and protect her in this spell now. He would do the difficult things.

For starters he would let go of her hand and wake them both up.

"Spike," she said quietly as she opened her eyes, "I was having the most wicked awesome dream. We were all in this bed. The three of us. I dunno if I can talk about it. It-it couldn't be real."

"Love, it is real" he whispered, "That wasn't a dream. Buffy is really here in our bed. We're in the middle of a spell and she can't hold back how much she wants and needs you. Of course, Mr. Destiny, the Slayer slaughterer, had to show up too. But, it's okay. You forgave him, forgave yourself. So, it can be all over now. But--"

"Dude, how high do you think I am? I'm not your crazy wanna-be Vampirella ex. I know what's real. Like you're really condescending."

She was making little circles up the inside of his arm inside the pattern of his veins where the blood flowed with his now beating heart. He shut his eyes. Without Faith Spike would not be alive. He opened his eyes to her. She smirked at him like she wanted to have a good tongue sparing. He could do that. He could do that right well. Spike lived to please her, and as luck would have it pleasing her brought him perfect happiness.

"Condescending am I?" he drawled, "It seems like you like that sort of thing. I guess it has to come from a big bruiting hulk that has no idea how to take care of you."

He crawled over her smirking. He put his face as close as he could get to hers without touching. This wasn't as easy as it seemed while on The Fig. Not touching would build their high and desire for each other.

"C'mon, you were there. He took care of me pretty damn good," Faith said.

She was still trying to bait him as if she would ever really want Angel in real life on the ground with her. Faith was a girl that knew how to use Angel; she floated the big man above and below as she needed.

"and as far as the big thing—" Faith continued.

"He may have been the tuning rod that started it all for you, but, I set the rhythm that made you fly," he said.

"You're really sure of yourself and your fucking poignant metaphors," she said as she crawled out from under him with that teeth-bared smirk.

"Yeah, I really am," he said. He really was. There was just one thing he wasn't sure of.

"There's just something I have to do. I have to tell you and B--"

"You really think you can play this mind and body by building my high by not touching me?"

"Figured that out did you?" his face ached with a sudden smile.

"Heh. You may've feed on kids for centuries and all that," she said, "But, I got my freakin' doctorate in cock teasing before I could drop out of high school and I had this body. Do you really think you can keep from touching me?"

Faith was crawling away from him with her ass in the air looking back at him with those defiant dark eyes. Weakness and lust came out of his gut.

"It's a very important thing I have to tell—" he began his voice coming out like a weak little man cornered in an ally.

His Slayer wife pounced on him like he was one.

"I know you can't keep from touching me, but I'll just save us time," she said and kissed him with her big clover-tasting lips.

God! His Slayer wife. Spike trembled and moaned like the first time Faith kissed him. If he wasn't flat on his back his knees would have buckled again. His cock was so stiff it almost parted her cunny's lips on its own. Balls! Cock and balls, really. Spike couldn't resist her.

"Saving time is important," she said with her amber window glass eyes flashing pain, love, lust, "Learned that when we traveled through and—and when I saw into parts of it that'll never exist."

"I--we have —" he still had to try.

"And I don't want to hear your sentimental bullshit about how we have time and we'll grow old together. I mean, we have the time now to be alone with this awesome spell. I'm guessing big daddy is having intimacy issues but he can't leave here until this spell is done, right?"

"Rig—Yes!" he sputtered as she bared down on him, squeezing his cock with her Slayer cunny. He opened his mouth wide when she kissed him.

"Love, I gotta tell you some—" he exhaled when she left his mouth.

"Mmm. You have to tell me somethin'? Do ya? Like what? You and Angel used to do this spell with you vampire ho's, and do terrible, horrible nasty ass things and almost fuck each other to death?" she said as she licked her lips and moved forward, breasts bouncing.

"Ung! Yea," he managed to say.

"You think I'd let that happen? You think I'd let you boys just lead along young Betty and not be a good nasty Veronica?" she said and then she sat back on his cock and grabbed his nipples, "You don't think I can take what you threw at your vampire ho's?"

Spike really wasn't thinking anything accept pleasure, pain, beauty. He heard himself yelp as she twisted his nipples. Then she began riding him hard.

"You think I wanted to do this spell alone with you to get all sentimental and say some cheesy bullshit like 'I'm so in love with you. I know I lost everything but I'll still give you anything, fucking anything.'"

She said it all so mockingly he knew it was all true.

"Maybe I did," she breathed, "Or maybe I did it so I could up my game even more. Which one sounds more like—"

"Faith!" he said. Oh God! This was so bloody…She was so—so like this. Bending him about. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It never was. He was the one that made them lose it all. Spike was the man; the monster; the poet. Spike was supposed to take care of her, give to her, keep her safe and happy, moaning, shaking happy, joyous. It wasn't her that was to do it for him. He'd have to tell her this as soon as his body stopped humming like a tuning fork. Oh bloody hell! Yes, he was a tuning fork. No! No! He'd have to tell her this now through all the mind-bending pleasure. And as if she wasn't spinning his brain and blood enough he heard her whisper:

"You think I'd hurt you like her? Like him? You think I'd let anyone touch you if you didn't want it? I'll have them worshipping your balls before this is over. It's the least I can do if since I can't give you what I was supposed to."

He could barely hear her. She almost mouthed the words in his ear before her tongue wiggled in it. No! Ohgodyes! But no! He was the sodding man, damn it! And it was him who wasn't going to let anyone hurt her! He didn't want anything in return either, but he was getting a whole hell of a lot, wasn't he? Spike had everything. He had Faith and all he wanted was to give her everything. He'd tell her all this, he would with his body on fire and in a heaven he didn't know he could reach before her.

"You---my wife. Want you, love you—" was what came out of him.

That wasn't enough. He was just bloody moaning when he tried to say more. But, that seemed to be enough for Faith because she was moaning and shaking too as she was on top of him. He pulled her lower half down and gently sucked and licked at her nipples as he bucked under her wildly. It was just like the first time when they had done it years ago. She was less hollowed out but still less whole then. Oh his precious Faith. So glowing with her heart shaped face, full lips that opened into a sideways crescent and then a full moon before she was about to come.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Baby! God! Spike!" she said in her coming voice that was a little higher.

Spike and Faith were a little higher. They were flying! Everything was going into hot white pleasure. Could it be that—

Spike felt a firm hand around his foot and it tugged at him with such force he was sent hurtling down. He grunted as he landed hard on the bed.

"You're grounded for waking me up," a cutting singsong girl voice said.

"Bloody hell, Buf—" Spike began. Buffy had that predatory look as she looked over him and for once he found it jarring.

She covered his mouth before he could finish. She even covered his nostrils.

"You've been making enough noise," she said as she got on top of him, "What's with the two of you anyway? Haven't you done it before today? You haven't, have you?"

Buffy had a hold of his cock like she would choke it. He'd find Buffy's denial about him and Faith adorable if it wasn't so incredibly daft. Spike and Faith shared a house and a bedroom. They were wearing bloody wedding rings! Spike wanted to tell Buffy how she was being as blind as a baby mouse but she had her super Slayer hand over all of his openings that made sound. Plus, Faith hadn't wanted Buffy to know about them until it was right, but the time seemed bloody right.

"Hey, B Saint Marie," Faith said as she floated down behind Buffy looking flustered, "He needs to breathe these days."

She said it casually in that "duh" kind-of-tone, but Spike could here the tiny cut in her voice. It was really all right. Spike could handle himself. Still, Faith grabbed Buffy's arms and pulled her hands back from Spike and he did gasp for breath with a little relief. Right, bloody breathing an annoying human habit.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Buffy said as she stroked Spike's forehead, "And how are you all human and strong with the Sean Connery thing? I mean Sean Connery with the awesome aging, not James-Bond-slapping-women-thing."

"Long story and good bone structure," Faith answered.

"And I do the James Bond thing on occasion. But, it's more the Daniel Craig reality tortured thing, I'm afraid," Spike said as he sat up his voice thick from an almost-super-come.

Buffy was sort of in his lap now while Faith got up and put the sides of her hair up.

"Oh my God!" Buffy said as she stroked Spike's hand with his wedding ring, "Don't you just love Daniel Craig! Whenever I'd get lonely I'd think of him all-tortured. Sometimes literally after he was all tortured with his balls. Poor him, but then when he was healing he told the girl how he could make her come with just one finger. Oh!"

It was clear what Spike had to do here. There were just too many comments that could be made, so Spike just stuck his finger in Buffy's cunny. Faith made the comment:

"I always knew you were a freak, B," Faith said, "But I'm not letting you torture Spike's balls

Spike watched Faith as he fingered Buffy. She put her silk Japanese robe on, the blue one. She looked stunning, but she liked the pink one better. She held the pink one out in front of her and then put it across Buffy's shoulders.

"I never did tha—Well, a little that one time. But, what do you have to be so tortured about now, Spike?" Buffy asked with her eyes closed, "It's not still me, is it? Spike I—Oh!"

He cheated and put two fingers inside of Buffy now.

"No, it isn't you," Spike said and he looked at Faith as she held Buffy's shoulders.

"Oh good!" Buffy moaned, "You—you haven't done anything w—wrong? Like killed peo—Oh!"

"No worries, B. Spike is tortured by other people's fuck ups. Not his," Faith said.

"No! I'm—I'm tortured by--I'm barely tortured anymore," Spike said as he looked at Faith, "In fact, most days I'm downright happy."

"Oh! Good! Good!" Buffy said.

She was trying to lean back and open Faith's robe and suck on her breasts again, but she couldn't angel it right. Spike knew Angel was back. He didn't need to see him. He knew Angel was in the room, hard, and watching. It only reminded him of all that needed to be done. But, it could wait. Spike was always the one to take care of everyone during a Fig spell. The high didn't cloud his mind, but there were many ways to take care of Slayers. Now he could do it the best way.

"In fact, I know how you Slayers can take away my torture and give me pure moments of happiness and no one will have to be hurt at all," Spike said, "You'd like that wouldn't you, Slayer?"

"Oh yeah!" Buffy said with her eyes welded shut. She was so weak for his fingers and his talking. It barely mattered what he said.

"You're such a dick!" Faith said and laughed. She was the one where everything Spike did mattered. Faith noticed everything, like that Angel was back and Spike's last comment was a bit for him.

"Yeah and you love it," he said, "Come here, wifey."

"Shut—ah!" Faith said as Spike opened her robe and rolled on top of her and into her while never taking his dancing fingers out of Buffy.

"Don't fuck this," Faith warned biting her lip in pleasure, "It's delicate."

"Oh, I know it's delicate, love, but I will fuck it," he said as he gently pushed all the way into his wife and circled his fingers in Buffy.

He positioned Buffy so she could get her mouth on Faith's nipple and both Slayers let out a gasp. Spike grinned feeling a little evil. This was good for his soul.

"Fuck it good!" Faith moaned gripping his arms.

"Oh I will! Have more experience than anyone here," he said.

He allowed himself to feel Faith's cunny tighten around him, but he didn't get lost in it. He could hear Buffy moaning through the sloppy slurping of Faith's breasts.

"No," he chided gently tapping Buffy on the head, "She's a woman. Not a bloody milkshake. Kiss them softly like you want to get to know them first. Good. Then suck on one gently while licking. Right. Well, don't make the other one jealous switch. And don't bloody pinch her. She doesn't like that. She's not you. She'd never complain but she's much more sensitive than you. Such a fast learner, you are Slayer. Right, she likes that, see. Circles just like you like circles up in here and she love them, loves them with my cock. Big strong gentle circles in her beautiful super cunny. Oh yeah! Then you add a little pressure and a little more. If she shutters you take the pressure back and tease. Oh!"

He went silent for a few beats, or more than a few, because Faith started squealing and Buffy was moaning and Faith would slip him little kisses and then she'd slip them to Buffy who was biting his arm. He could feel Buffy's clit rock hard against his fingers about to explode. Faith's cunny was snapping and twitching with his cock in it. He let it go on for as long as possible.

"And," his voice came out like a whisper, "When you can't bloody wait anymore you put the pressure on. Rush it on, Slayers. I love you, so much. You bloody love each other and it's time I made you both come to that."

Spike was deep the delicious wet tightness of Faith as her gleeful squealing mixed with his moans. Buffy dug at his arm with her fingernails as she came in a warm flood at his hand. Faith reached up and gripped the back of his neck while he came.

"And, that's how we do it. Two Slayers no waiting," he grinned as he collapsed on Faith.

"Oh great," she sighed, "Now the asshole is gonna brag forever."

Spike kissed her and rolled her on top of him.

"Not forever," Buffy said, "He's human now, so probably for the next forty years."

"Forty," Spike tried to sound offended, "How old do you think I am now?"

Then he noticed Faith's brow wrinkle with stress.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "You can't get rid of me. If I die I'll just come back from the dead again to brag."

"True that," Faith said and smiled now. Ah, good.

He'd prove to Faith he wouldn't leave her. He'd always be with her ready to prove how he loved her and tell her how bloody amazing she was. If only he could stop getting tired. Pleasing two Slayers after getting ridden by one seemed to take it out of him a bit.

"What's the matter, Spike? Tired?" Angel smirked as he leaned in the doorway.

Balls! It was never good when the corners of Angel's mouth went up. There was so much Spike had to do. He had heroic duty he had gotten distracted from. Hell! He was only a man.

"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed, "Where did you go? You just left again."

"You seemed like you did okay without me," he said to her, "And I wasn't the last person here to leave someone while they were sleeping."

Wow, he really was a bloody dick. He couldn't just say: _I was wanking off in kitchen because I'm a big bad vampire with a scary evil libido that doesn't need to sleep as much as you and I was having urges to molest you all in your sleep._ No, Angel couldn't say that, could he? But, Spike was too distracted to care.

"There's something I have to do," Spike said as he sat up with Faith in his lap, "Come with me."

"You know I'd go anywhere with you, Brit. It's kinda my thing," Faith said and she got up off his lap and they walked toward the bedroom door.

"Kinda your thing?" Buffy questioned, "So, you've been following him around the world?"

Okay, Spike had it with this.

"Faith and I—" he began.

"--work well together," Faith said, "We met up in Boston by accident and decided to run a few missions together. And ya know, once ya do that you get common enemies. You know how it goes."

Except that wasn't really how it went at all. Spike had followed Faith to Boston because he realized she was The Slayer with the best head on her shoulders that he could stand being around without wanting to die. He didn't have any feelings for her at the time. Spike just wanted something new and he knew she at least liked cracking demon skulls. In the beginning, Spike felt like cracking her skull a lot with how stubborn and snide Faith was, but once he stopped listening to all of that and really hearing Faith and seeing her, it was all over for Spike. Spike vowed to himself that he would never tell Faith he was in love with her because he knew that would scare her away. Luckily, Faith liked to prove him wrong and now here they were, lying about being married so Buffy wouldn't have a bad trip in the sex spell she crashed. It would almost be fun if not for…

"You can't take Faith away from us," Angel said getting in Spike's path, "She's The Center and we're in this too. Saving your ass. C'mon, Spike. Even you have to admit if you took her somewhere with only your weak selfish lust you'd kill her. Starve her. Feed off of her. I—I can't let you do that. She's too important."

Angel was touching Spike's wife. His fingertips grazed along her collarbone and onto her robe. He was looking at her like she was a walking prime-rib. Spike's fists clenched. He could feel his blood racing through his head.

"Relax, Ang," Faith said, as she pushed Angel back gently and squeezed Spike's hand.

Oddly, those two words made Spike relax too. Well, Angel was right about one thing: Faith was The Center of the spell. So, if she was relaxed so were they, but Faith wasn't "too important" because of some bloody spell or because she was needed for some grander purpose. Faith was essential at every moment and Spike was no longer with the rest of the fools that didn't realize it. God! He really wished her could beat Angel senseless. But if he started that under this spell it wouldn't lead anywhere good.

"Spike just has to pee and so do I," Faith said.

Yes, that was the first thing.

"Oh man, me too," Buffy said.

So, that was how Spike found himself standing over the soft blue bowl in the lu with Buffy Summers who looked fetching in Faith's pink silk robe. Never mind she was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach while Spike's wife telling him:

"Do it. Do it. Do it!" as she held his suddenly shy cock over the bowl.

Oh, the high-pressure situations a hero must face. Luckily, this was one that didn't happen everyday.

"Like I've been saying: when you hold it, it gets hard and then I can't go," Spike said.

"New human Spike has performance problems in bathrooms. It makes sense," Buffy said and laughed.

"It is not a bloody performance problem!" he said, "It's the opposite of one because she's making me hard. Right after I just had several go's by the way, and why would it make sense that I would have performance problems in a bloody l--. Oh, right."

Spike got way too forceful with Buffy in her bathroom. He'd almost forgotten and now he was pissing. Faith had let him go and went over to Buffy.

"B," Faith said softly, "Past is past. We don't need to get into it and ruin our trip, okay?"

"You're a lovely Center, Faith," Spike said, "But you're wrong. There are some things we do have to remember, or I do anyway. You know how Angel keeps insisting that this spell is dangerous. Well, it is, for him."

He gave the girls a serious look and then realized he had to piss a little more. This wasn't the way he pictured delivering this news to them, but he had to tell them sooner than later. Luckily, Angel had no desire to follow them into the bathroom. Human functions disturbed him now.

"All that bullocks he's saying about how I would kill you or hurt you on this spell. Well, I won't. I wouldn't. That's him. I suppose you both figured out now that he and I did this spell when we were soulless vampires with Dru and that bitch of his. Anyway, I never hurt a fly on this spell. I just want to make everyone come lots and take care of them like a mother bird, or something more masculine. Actually, when I was soulless I'd run out and grab the nearest live bodies I could find to make sure everyone ate, which I suppose wasn't very nurturing to the people we drained dry, but we were vampires. Anyway, Angelus was just his bloody rotten self on the spell. He'd do his stern father thing, act a little kind for a moment, but then he just wouldn't know when to stop. He'd go too far for us and keep in mind we were the most bloodthirsty evil vampires high as a kite on a spell. Now, I know what you're going to say and—"

"We still haven't gone far enough," Faith said.

Spike whipped his head over to see Faith and Buffy kissing. Blimey! Buffy was coming softly and quietly as Faith just dipped once between her legs. Buffy was sitting on the bathroom counter and Faith was standing. They had their arms around each other now. Okay, this is why Spike could never be the strapping hero he couldn't people to listen to him in groups larger than one. He was very good one on one though and so was someone else.

"Already, B. Damn!" Faith said, "We don't have to go any further if you don't want to. I can just touch you and we can kiss and that's okay. You don't have to touch me."

Spike knew his wife was being sweet, but that sounded like a raw deal to him.

"I've slept with two women," Buffy whispered looking away from Faith and blushing.

"Kissing and being rough on their tits isn't sleeping together in my book, but—"

"I know that!" Buffy's body got rigid and she half pulled away from Faith, but her legs will still open to her.

"I've done everything in your book, okay. Unless your book is really nasty and degrading, which it probably is and—"

"B, if you don't want me, it's five by five. I—"

Spike could see Faith's face in the large bathroom mirror that across the counter and he could see it was not okay if Buffy didn't want Faith. It would hurt Faith like Hell, but she would make it okay like she did everything that hurt like Hell.

"I do want you!" Buffy snapped and then blushed and looked away, "I—I've always kind of wanted you. When we were 17 and you slept in my bed I—for the first time I realized why boys would think those things about my body, and it scared me. You scared me. You're very scary and intimidating!"

She yelled at Faith now.

"I—I meant to be back then," Faith said apologetically, "I was stupid, but now I'm—"

Oh, thank God! Buffy kissed her. Spike couldn't stand it anymore. Faith was never stupid she had been young and scared, and had every reason to be when she first met Buffy. If Faith had started apologizing for whom she had been to get to the amazing perfect woman she was, Spike would've had to say something. Instead Buffy wrapped herself around Faith like a snake and said:

"I don't fuck in bathrooms," commandingly.

Yes, M'am, thought Spike silently. He wasn't going to ruin this with his own tongue in any way or make it better with it in any way, not just yet. Faith walked out of the bathroom with Buffy's legs wrapped around her waste. Angel was right at the door and took one look at the Slayers and smiled.

"Don't touch them," Spike said.

"You know I liked to watch," Angel said, "But, what I really want to do is direct."

"And don't make bloody jokes. They're not funny. If you touch them; I'll touch you," Spike threatened.

He knew Angel would listen. Neither of them wanted to touch each other when they had the best women in the world with them. Faith set Buffy down on the big green reading chair she loved.

"I've only ever wanted to make you feel good, you know," Faith said, "Accept for those times I wanted to make you feel bad."

Buffy moaned with out Faith even touching her. They all did, actually. Faith was so bloody fucking hot.

"Well, this is so cool," Angel said and turned to Spike, "Even you being here can't ruin this."

Once again making the under statement of a century.

****

TBC… Two more chapters to go (I think)


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter with a lot of Fuffy picking right up from the last one. Very hot. More hints about what happened to Faithy. You will know it all really soon I promise. I just want to go through pleasure before pain. Still Spike's POV. I decided he's going to get more than one chapter with his POV because he's so cool.**

"I'll make you come so wicked hard, queen B," Faith said to Buffy.

Faith was at Buffy who sat on the arm of the big green reading chair. Faith loved the chair. She liked to sneak read books in it. It was the only thing Faith didn't like to do in front of him. Now Faith was kissing Buffy and rubbing her hands up and down Buffy's lithe tiny body, licking her neck in front of him.

"I'll make you feel so good, B," Faith said, "Just tell me what you want, what you need and I'll bring it. Blow you away. I'll give you everything in my book."

Buffy moaned as Faith licked her ear and rubbed her body against hers. Yeah, Spike remembered the first time he had been on the other end of this and he nearly came in his pants like a schoolboy virgin.

"What do you need from me, B?"

"Eh!" Buffy grunted like she was frustrated, "I need you to shut-up and stop coming on so strong!"

Buffy wasn't reacting like Spike had. She didn't like when people wanted to make her happy and she wasn't in control of it. Maybe that was why she had such a hard time being happy. Buffy caught Faith's face between her hands and held it hard. Spike could see Faith's big brown eyes go round with hurt.

"But, I just want to please you," Faith said, "I always wanted to please you and you never let me."

Faith was getting too high again and she was saying things she normally wouldn't. It was fun when Buffy did it. But with Faith, Spike felt like his heart was breaking.

"Don't," he heard an angry whisper. Angel.

"I won't let you down, B," Faith said, "Just gimme a chance, and you'll be feelin' so good you won't even remember your stupid name."

"That's actually sweet," Buffy said, "Faith, you're sweet!"

The last part sounded like a realization mixed with an accusation. So, Buffy was finally catching on. Took her bloody long enough.

"I'm not…no," Faith objected quietly and Buffy pecked her on the lips.

"You taste sweet to me," Buffy said in that singsong way.

Buffy spun Faith into the chair sideways and began kissing Faith everywhere. Faith grunted in that smoky way that tugged at Spike's cock. Buffy's fingers ran over Faith's tribal tattoo on her arm.

"You want to please me," Buffy said, "Let me taste how sweet you are."

Buffy pushed one of Faith's legs up the back of the chair and dove into her cunny. Faith squealed and shook and when her frenzied hands went to grab something behind her Spike raced over to the other arm of the chair and held her hands over her head. God, she was trembling like an angel in hell and Buffy already lifted her head up. Buffy smiled at Spike devilishly from the other side of the chair.

"Yep, sweet like honey," Buffy said, "Taste, Angel."

Of course, the poof was on the other side of the chair with Buffy by Faith's cunny.

"No, no, no," Buffy said, "You don't get to taste her like that."

Buffy nudged Angel away before he could move to get to Faith's perfect peach.

"I meant like this," she said and kissed Angel, "Now, doesn't she taste sweet?"

"I bet you wanna taste too," B said to Spike and leaned over Faith's body cradled in the chair to kiss him.

It was best Spike didn't say anything again. Buffy was teasing the outside of Faith's cunny like a pro while she kissed him. Buffy was keeping Faith wanting and moaning and Faith squeezed the devil out of Spike's hands.

"Like honey, right?" Buffy asked Spike, "From wild bees and a beautiful hive."

Well, wasn't the first Slayer Spike loved wonderful?

"Sweetest thing I ever tasted, and I've lived a lot," Spike said as he looked at Buffy and rubbed down his wife's naked trembling body.

Angel pulled Buffy gently back from Spike and kissed the back of her neck.

"When can I taste Faith?" Angel asked, "They say the most beautiful Irish girls taste like the finest whiskey and sugar."

"You're Irish?" Buffy asked Faith and then began to kiss her stomach, "Is that why with the bad temper and the drinking?"

"Hey, those are stereotypes," Angel said quietly.

Buffy was back at Faith's tribal tattoo and kissing it.

"Is this some kind of Irish symbol?"

Faith let go of Spike's hands and laughed with pleasure and kissed Buffy.

"You really know an awful lot about Faith, huh?" Spike said. It came out of his lips before he could stop it.

"Well, if you haven't noticed you kind of have to pin her down to ask her anything and even then she tries to act all sexy and not answer," Buffy said as she looked from Spike to Faith with a big spell-induced smile.

"B knows all she wants to know about me," Faith said as she looked upside down over the arm of the chair at Spike, "I'm not a complex girl. I just wanna make her feel good on this sex trip while I have the chance."

"See what I mean," Buffy said and bent in to kiss Faith again.

"You may have a point," Spike said.

"You'll have your chance to make me feel good when I say so," Buffy said, "But right now this is what makes me feel good. This spell is all about you, right?"

"No," Faith objected, "I didn't want—"

"Well, I want you. The spell is making me want you, and we're going with it. Why did you get this?" Buffy was tracing the tattoo on her arm again, "Were you in some Irish street gang?"

"Irish street gang?" Angel protested, "Buffy, you watch too much t—"

"Ep!" Was what Buffy said to quiet him.

Faith laughed again. She sounded so happy. Well, Buffy was a joyous powerful little bird.

"I got it after my first Watcher died to remember her, and my mom," Faith said, "That's what the two circles are for. I have no idea if it's Irish or not. I didn't put much thought into things back—Ah!"

Faith gasped so sharply it made Spike get up from his kneeling position to see what happened.

Angel was actually rubbing Faith's feet with Buffy between her legs. Well, he was good at that one thing, Spike knew. But, not that good. Spike saw Buffy stroking Faith's mystical wave tattoos and the scar that remained on the left side of her lower abdomen. Spike got ready to stop her.

"So, are the three waves for Wesley and your other friends you had with Angel?" Buffy asked.

Spike backed off. Her tone actually had no jealousy in it. She really wanted to know, and she was stroking the tattoos very gently. Faith let out a moan as if Buffy was icing a wound.

"N—no," Faith exhaled, "If I did a tattoo for everyone who died I'd be a circus freak. That one is selfish. It--it keeps me together. Helps keep demons away."

"Aw, there's a scar there. What happened? Something bad. I can feel it. Poor, Faith," Buffy said.

Spike had to hear her through Faith's moans.

Buffy was kissing the scar rubbing it and going down on Faith more gently this time and Faith was in that place beyond making any noise.

"What happened, sweetie?" Buffy said stroking the scar and dragging the silk of Faith's robe over it.

Faith mewled and grabbed Spike's hands again and he could smell her.

"Were you being slow again and ran into something that could kick your ass with your pants open, like you do? Naughty little hottie! Tell me about your sexy swirly scar."

Spike saw Faith open her eyes suddenly. This was going too far. Getting too dangerous.

"Don't," Spike said to Buffy who was too busy licking Faith's scar with a fluttering tongue.

"Oh, B!" she cried, "Don't stop. Please don't stop!"

Oh, Faith rarely said "please." Spike hoped Buffy knew when Faith said "please" you did whatever it was. Apparently she did. Spike saw that Buffy was using two hands on Faith one circling on the bottom of her cunny the other at the top of it tapping and teasing with the silk robe in her hand. Bugger! He never thought of that. But it was when Buffy kissed and teased Faith's scar that she would really writhe in pleasure.

"Spike!" Faith said when he dove down to kiss her face. She said it with ecstasy and urgency.

"S' alright," Spike whispered, "Just let her love you. You don't have to do all of it yourself. It's nice to lye back and let someone love you. Haven't I showed you that?"

Even in the middle of great pleasure Faith was so bloody stubborn. She wanted to tell him something.

"It feels---It's—She's—"

Spike heard a little slap and Faith whined.

"Jesus, Buffy!" Spike gasped. Did Buffy Summer's just smack Spike's wife's clit?

"Right," Buffy said, "This is Buffy time. Not Spike time. You two don't get to have little secrets during Buffy time. What's with the two of you anyway?"

"I—I'm sorry, B," Faith panted and moaned and talked in that helpless-but-still-gravely voice but she wasn't sad or in pain. She was in blinding pleasure.

"I—I know I can't make it—up to you but I can't not love hi---"

Faith moaned in the middle of her sentence. Christ! Spike was about to squirt it on the side of the chair.

"Hush, up!" Buffy said and kissed her, "Just be beautiful. So sweet and beautiful when you're quiet."

Faith had wave after wave of silent pleasure. She was inside one of those ever-lasting girl comes that Spike would be jealous of if he didn't love it so. He'd bend over the side of the chair to kiss her as Buffy kept working her fingers and silk and mouth on Faith. And she never let up on Faith's scar, but was gentle and loving. She kept whispering Faith was sweet and beautiful. Buffy also kept smacking away Angel's advances, which was just bloody neat. Then, Faith climaxed with a sharp long cry, and Spike noticed huge wet tears pouring out of Faith's eyes.

"She can be quite a pretty sight when she's loud too," Angel said.

"Wow," Buffy turned to Angel, "Wasn't that wow? I knew I could do it, but wow!"

And Buffy and the big vampire began sucking face.

"Don't cry," he whispered to Faith as the tears were still rolling down, "It's only love."

And she started to laugh because it was actually a private joke. She used to say the stupidest thing to tell a kid was not to cry, and that she would never do that. Her own mother used to say:_ Don't cry, it's only life, _and ignore Faith's tears in order to prepare her for a harsh life. Her mum tried, but had no idea how hard Faith's life would be nor how much she would be loved.

"It's only love, Faith," Spike repeated as Faith sat up in her favorite chair. Buffy had left her to make out with Angel now.

"I did a good job, right?" Buffy whispered to Angel.

"No, it's not love," Faith said, "I'm selfish."

Faith was quick to wipe her tears away before anyone else saw them. You had to keep your eyes on her at all times or you would miss the most important bits of her.

"This isn't real," she said.

"Love," Spike began, "you and Buf—"

"None of it was ever going to be real because of me! I led her right to us! I didn't think The Bitch really wanted me anymore and I wanted it to be over. When I should have been protecting her the most I—I took advantage of the strength she gave me and I--"

"Love, no," Spike gasped all randiness disappeared in him.

If Spike wasn't already on his knees he would have been brought to them. He should have known this would happen. Spike wanted her to talk about it, but not like this. Faith Lehane was breaking her only rule: Never full-on talk about what they had lost.

It wasn't that Faith didn't want to talk about it; it was that she couldn't. Spike may have only been the clueless man in the tragedy, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew the goddesses had shown Faith pieces of what she had lost—what they had lost. If Faith tried to speak any of what happened the pieces would break her to bits worse than any jagged soul. He'd do anything to keep that from happening to her. It was the least he could do after he failed to save them both. Some losses are too big for words.

Spike should have known this would happen. He should have stopped Buffy from touching her scar.

"Faith," Buffy said, "You're being silly. The spell has got you emotional. You didn't take advantage of me. I did that because I wanted to, and yes, because of this the sex spell, but it's like Spike said, if I didn't want to do it I wouldn't of. So, I guess the spell is over now? Can we still fool around a little?"

Buffy seemed to ask this of Angel as she leaned her back against his chest and he had his huge arms around her.

"Always," Angel answered, "But the spell isn't over, Buffy."

"But you guys said Faith had to be satisfied in this great way and I just did that," she said in her small voice turning to him.

"It's not that simple," Angel said.

"You think that was simple! That was a lot of technique, Mister. and it was way more than I learned from you and you," she pointed to Spike, "I was nurturing and forthcoming and more importantly she was way more than forth coming. She was like seventh coming. I think. Weren't you?"

"B," Faith said, "You were awesome."

"'Awesome?'" Buffy said, "People describe that movie with those blue people as awesome. I want to be better than awesome. I can do it again better. I've defeated evil, the US military and time travel paradox. I think I can make you come enough to end your dangerous lame sex spell so you could screw Spike."

"I love ya, B and you're by far the most powerful ride I ever had, but there are times when you need some help defeating stuff. Like boys with big sticks."

Spike was thankful for Buffy's adorable self-involvement. She was making things go on a lighter path.

"Power gives you quite a jolt," Spike said to Faith, "But it can't really make you happy. It just doesn't give you that glow."

Spike pulled his wife in for a hug and she smiled into his neck.

"C'mon," Buffy said as she pulled away from Angel, "You're saying all of that didn't make Faith happy? I made people lose souls with way less sex than that! Why are you guys hugging? Since when do you hug? You're not huggers. You're smokers and drinkers and mixed messengers. A hug is not a mixed message. Sex is a mixed message. This spell is having a weird affect on you guys. You're having those mood swings. I'm not getting those," Buffy said, "Or maybe I am. Oh my, god! I think I'm freaking out! Am I freaking out?"

Buffy had started talking way too fast and frenzied. She would look like any other girl having a bad trip if her feet weren't leaving the ground as she began to fly up. Spike could feel the power of her. She had lost control of it so suddenly. Spike had to do something. Maybe tell her he loved her. He did. He always would. It was just things were a bit more complicated now.

"B!" Faith said firmly as she grabbed Buffy's arm and brought her back down to the ground, "You are not freaking out, and you made me freakin' happy, okay? You made me come so good I cried."

"You don't cry," Buffy said to Faith, so sure of her statement, "I am the crier. You're the partier. You're all 'Relax, B. Find the fun.' and you get to be best friends with my vampires while I'm crying over them because I had to kill them or reject them to save the world or change it."

"Buffy—" Spike began and he glared at Angel when he realized they said her name at the same time.

"You're right, B," Faith said, "You do need to find the fun and I am the partier. Tell you what? Why don't we go out into the kitchen and get you some water and then we can get a party started. Get a little music."

"Dancing! Yes!" Buffy said and smiled suddenly.

"It's not dancing you need," Angel said as he grabbed a hold of her.

"Buffy needs a dance more than any girl I know," Spike said to Angel, "And you need to pace yourself or else I'll set the pace for you. You know what happens when you peak early."

"Ew, that sounds hot," Buffy said, "As long as I'm in the middle of it like my good dreams and not by bad dreams where you two don't let me in."

"It's not—" Angel began to object strongly as he let Buffy go.

"You're dreams sound so much sweeter than mine, B," Faith said and put her arm around Buffy.

Spike knew that was because Faith mostly had nightmares until about a year ago. Wasn't she saying she had a good dream before? Spike could feel his high was starting to peak. He felt like weeping useless buckets of salt and telling Faith how much he loved her while he made love to her while killing something for her.

**Stay tuned, more sexiness on the way…**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: more sexy fun before the painful drama. _

"I guess you'll be the one in the middle of Angel and Spike. You're The Center, right, Miss Center-Of-Attention?" Buffy grumbled to Faith.

To think Spike used to love when she was jealous.

"B, you should know by now I have no problem sharing with you. We just get into trouble because you don't wanna share, and I'm kinda slow; and it all makes it too easy for people to pit us against each other," Faith said, "But, don't worry we'll make the boys share. You notice that they haven't even touched yet. They're saving the best for last. Must be frustrating."

Nothing got by Spike's amazing wife! She went to make her sexy exit from the bedroom. Nothing got by Faith and Spike wouldn't let her by him either. He jumped in front of her and threw his arms around her. He hugged her wishing he could push himself inside of her body. Her soul.

"You're what's frustrating! You are—you're so—You're not slow! You're bloody brilliant. You're so brilliant and you set things on fire and save everyone and they don't even know it. I know it. I'll show you. I'll bust inside of you and I'll--

"---smother her," Angel said plainly, "You're smothering her."

"Shut-up!" Spike roared, "You don't know anything—"

Faith pushed Spike away and gasped for breath. Oh. Oh, God! He only wanted to tell her he loved her. The bloody Fig made him too high to see he was hurting her.

"Smothering," Angel said, "That was always your problem. Even an insane vampire who didn't need to breathe needed to come up for air with you. I'd say Faith probably will realize she—"

Spike hit Angel so hard he knocked him into the wall and it cracked. He saw Angel bleed.

"Are you all right?" Spike asked turning to Faith.

"Five by five," she smirked, "I'm totally cool with you two getting it on."

What? Oh. Bugger.

"Angel," Buffy said softly as she pulled him out from the wall and chunks of plaster revealed an Angel shaped mass like a cartoon.

Spike felt giddy seeing the wall and Angel's angry big forehead football hero face. So he laughed.

"You idiot!" Angel roared and picked Spike up by the neck and tossed him out into the hall.

It was Spike's turn to go into the wall and he still had to laugh about it. Angel went at him again but this time Spike kicked him into the kitchen and Angel grabbed the knife Faith had tried to stab him with when he first busted in here. Spike knew that was her favorite knife, for cooking.

"No!" Faith said, "You aren't fucking up my good knife."

And she grabbed it away from Angel who then attacked her with his lips. Spike's wife kissed Angel back.

"The things I'm going to do to you," Angel said to Faith as he had that smarmy smirk.

"…will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you later if you damage any of my property, got it?" Faith said as she grabbed Angel by the hair and her hand explored his broad chest.

"Aw," Angel said, "Did Spikey take the girls into the bathroom and have some gossip about how I was too scary for him when we'd do this with no souls? Don't worry darlin'. I won't hurt your boy, not unless I have to."

Angel swatted Faith on the ass.

"You on the other hand…" Angel said to her.

He wasn't going to take that. Spike roared and ran at Angel. He ducked Angel's fist and wrapped his arm around Angel's neck.

"You're even less affective without teeth," Angel grinned in vampire face.

"I do miss the game face, but I'm actually more affective without the bells and whistles," Spike said as he pinned Angel against the wall, "And you're face doesn't scare me anymore because no matter how hard you try…" Spike stopped to smile and let out a laugh, "You can't take what I have."

Then, Spike kissed his grand-sire full on the lips. Angel pulled away at first.

"Oh, Willy. I always get what you managed to take because no matter how strong you get you're always reckless and stupid," Angel said and then kissed back like it was his idea all along.

Spike broke away and said: "Liam, Liam, little man-of-destiny, you know you'll leave here like you came, repressed and with nothing."

"You know that's not how I come," he said.

That was a pretty good one. Since Spike didn't have a good comeback for that he'd kiss the freak Irish giant until he thought of something.

"God!" Buffy said, "I am so over the fighting and the bantering. Just make-out and shut-up already so we can get this party started."

Spike and Angel let each other lose to see Buffy. She turned on the IPod station. It was the Pink song _"Get this Party Started"_ that Faith claimed to have in there as a joke. Spike realized Buffy had set that song up and thought she was being clever. Spike loved Buffy when she was tacky. Faith was laughing and Buffy was dancing. She got into the whiskey.

"Really?" Angel said, "That's the music you're going to turn on? It sounded like the music it took me twenty minutes to figure out how to turn off from that thing. And you're drinking whiskey. Buffy—"

"Angel you're not allowed to sound old and fuddy-duddy while you're naked and making out with my ex-boyfriend and telling my best Slayer friend how you're going to do dirty things to her," Buffy said, "Do dirty things to me."

She managed to run over and pull Angel and Spike to either side of her.

They both took turns kissing her and then she pushed their faces closer so they'd kiss each other. Spike was kneading her ass. She let go of Spike to take another swig of whiskey.

"I want you guys to do more with each other than this summer camp stuff," Buffy said, "You know how I love it when you get all anal on me."

"Buffy!" Angel gasped. Spike realized this soul really did water him down, or he didn't want to realize that there wasn't only one wild Slayer.

"Did you really need to start drinking to say that? You know you're only going to throw up if you keep at it," Spike said to Buffy while he was watching Faith dance, smelling her in her blue silk Japanese robe.

"You're high enough already. You're really sensitive to spells. You don't want to get upset again," Angel said to Buffy and Spike could tell by his voice Buffy had his cock in her hand.

"Why does everybody want to be my father all of a sudden? And not in the hot fun way you do it for Faith. I'm The Slayer. Well, she's The Slayer too, but I'm the love of your lives. Maybe I want to be your sexy Irish girl," Buffy said as she looked at Angel but was grinding her silk robed ass into Spike's cock.

Spike lifted up the robe and felt her bare ass and remembered that pieces of this robe were in Faith and shut his eyes.

"What?" Angel said.

"You said sexy Irish girls tasted like whiskey and sugar and I know you want to taste Faith and she's Irish and I'm not so…"

"Okay, if there's a rule that I can't be fuddy-duddy then you can't be jealous about what I do or say in a spell when you don't even want to be with me when we're not in it!" Angel said.

Spike knew he should have something to say about all this. But he wasn't complaining and he wanted to complain even less when he felt Faith's arms around him. She stuck something in his mouth. Chocolate. Snickers. Yes, he was hungry. It had been a while since Spike had them eat. Faith hand lingered on his back as she went around to Buffy and stuck a piece of Snickers in the other Slayer's mouth. God! He wanted Faith again, but he couldn't go around smothering her. That was the trouble with loving girls with big beating hearts. He just needed to cool off a bit. Spike had to make his peak go easy, which was harder than he thought since he loved Faith so much. Maybe she could tie him up.

"I never said I didn't want to be wmth you," Buffy said with chocolate in her mouth, "I smead I woulm't lmt desmity man—"

"What?" Angel demanded.

Early Madonna came on the IPod. Faith gently pulled Spike away from them. She kissed him deeply and then smiled and danced slowly in his arms even though the music was fast. It reminded him of before they were together and they'd dance. Except for the fact that they had never been in an orgy before they were a couple. He really hoped it would end up better than the last one.

"Love, we're all going to start peaking soon," Spike whispered to her, "It might get a little wild. I think it's going to have highs and lows."

"No kidding? I can feel it too, dumbass. I get the sensation I'm naked on a snowy mountain with a giant peppermint pattie up my twat," she said.

Spike laughed and kept dancing slow with her. This was lovely. It almost felt like a normal night in the kitchen if he wasn't naked with a stiffer and she wasn't talking about feeling candy in her sweet nether regions. No, actually that could still be a normal night in the kitchen. What made it off was that there was a low-grade white hot pleasure coursing through his veins and that he already had her eight ways to bloody Sunday and he still wanted more, more, more, and he had almost suffocated her with that want. Something must have happened that triggered that. Oh right: Buffy and Angel were here and instead of just whining to each other then shagging, they shagged Faith and Spike and then each other and then whined.

"Sorry I almost hugged you to death," Spike said to Faith, "I lost control."

At least he didn't whine.

"When did you ever have control?" she said, "Do me a favor and don't ever get it 'cause then you can lose it. You know, it's never about control. It's about balance. If only I wasn't so fucking slow to realize it. I—I want—I need to tell you—"

Her voice started to shake.

"Shhh. Not now, sweetheart. We have our whole lives for that. This now is just about love and balance, now, and really bloody brilliant sex that makes you lose your balance," he said.

She laughed and Faith put her head under his neck.

"B knocked me down real good," she said, "Too bad it was just about her wanting to win another superhero trophy to end this spell."

"Listen," he said firmly and she looked up at him all doe-eyed.

That look of hers could melt a soul and close a Hellmouth. He must not kiss; he must be the wise old vampire now. God, this soul was a pain in the ass even when he was high on a sex spell!

"You can't listen to what Buffy says about why she does what she does," Spike said to Faith, "She needs to turn everything into to something noble and righteous, especially when he comes to love. Just because—"

"I am not going to let destiny dictate who I am supposed to be with!" Buffy cut Spike off her stern voice, even though she wasn't talking to him.

"The world has to be better than that, Angel! I have to be better than that. I'm sorry. It doesn't mean I don't l—"

"So, because we're destined to be together you don't want to be together!" Angel snapped.

"Exactly!" Buffy said.

"That makes just about as much sense as you wanting me to have sex with Spike," Angel sighed haplessly.

"It kinda makes perfect sense," Faith said as she kept her arms around Spike but looked over at Buffy and the whiney Twilight.

"B wants to be with you because she wants to be with you, not because some stupid prophecy or crusty ol' god is making her think she wants to be with you. She must always be asking herself if she's really into you or is it just the damn cosmos fucking with her. That's gotta suck," Faith said, "And as far as her wanting to see you get it on with Spike most girls wouldn't turn a blind eye to that show. It's a big kept secret but us girls like boy-on-boy as much as you horn dogs like girl-on-girl. I mean, it's almost a better way for her to get her rocks off, really. She doesn't have to deal with any of the pain in the ass intimacy shit if she can just see you givin' it and gettin' it with another hot guy she's into."

"Oh my god!" Buffy gasped, "I may be high, but I think Faith is like a genius. Maybe she's like one of those idiot savant people that's only a genius about sex."

"Stop insulting my—Faith," Spike managed to says as he came in on Buffy with one swoop as The Yeah Yeah Yeahs came on the IPod singing about beheading.

Spike meant to be menacing. He really did, but he found he swept her up in his arms lovingly and swept off the nearest kitchen counter and started shagging her blind.

Oh! This was his trigger. Him hearing someone say Faith was less than brilliant. When Faith called herself stupid he would always get mad as hell, but instead of yelling at her he'd taken to shagging her stupid until she stopped saying she was. He'd partake in this activity stone sober anytime Faith let him. And now he was high and shagging Buffy because she had said something about Faith's intelligence. That little bitch, Buffy. Buffy (and her tight little cunny who made those girlie shocked noises when he shagged her hard) had bloody talked smack about Faith. Wonderful bint!

Spike had been trying to control his desire for Faith and he didn't have to with Buffy. Buffy was no longer everything, but she was bloody something! Both Spike and her were in their blissful silence that they used to get when they hooked into each other. Fuck! Damn! Bugger! All Spike could think was: move, thrust, rush, Buffy's tight light went cunny. Glorious imperfect goddess Buffy. It was almost all his brain could take, but he could hear Angel and Faith, mostly Angel moving his gob. Nick Cave came on with his Red Right Hand.

"Hmm, looks like your toy got distracted," Angel said to Faith, "He'll do that ya know, darlin'?"

Spike gnashed his teeth and grabbed at Buffy's hips. He was not bloody distrac—Oh God! Buffy's cunny was snapping on him.

"_Daddy, Daddy if you could only see how good he's been treatin' me you'd give us our blessing right now_," Spike heard Faith say dryly to Angel.

Spike felt his lip twist into a bitter grin to make a snigger. Buffy's pleasure scream filled his ears.

"I don't think so," Angel said to Faith and Spike heard Faith moan mix with Buffy's scream.

He could only imagine what the poof was doing to her, but as long as Faith was happy…Buffy was way past happy and Spike had barely started.

"I didn't say I'd give a shit about your blessing. I just—Ungh!" Faith grunted in that way she had- defiant satisfaction.

"I meant: I don't think I'm going to let you pass off what's left to be said as a quote from a dumb ass 80s song. Actually, I know I'm not," Angel said with his heavy breath.

"I love that song," Faith said.

"My girl always did have bad taste, clearly," Angel said.

"Well, yeah," Faith said, "The man I picked to steer me right is an unrepentant murderer of my girls, and can't even keep the woman of his destiny who loves the shit out of him."

Spike heard this through Buffy pulling him down and kissing him. Spike's whole body burned with pleasure while he was able to keep at the wailing Buffy.

"Oh, that's it," Angel said, "Over my knee you go."

By the end of his sentence Angel was across the room with Faith giggling. Spike didn't have to see them to know what was happening. A blind moron would know. Jay Z came on with Rhianna singing about owning the night and all.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do ya?" Angel said in that low mocking voice as he came down on her ass hard again and again.

Of course, Faith thought it was funny. She had set the blind moron up and he thought he was the one in control. It was beautiful and almost perfect, like Buffy's coming face and her strong tiny animal grip that was bruising Spike's arms.

"Oh, oh I missed you so much," Buffy moaned softly and Spike moaned wordlessly.

"That's what I thought," Angel said spanking Faith's ass, "You missed my firm hand. You need both of 'em."

Spike could hear Faith moan. He could smell Faith flood from so many feet away. That "I like the way you move" song came on.

"Oh yeah, fuck, Angel!" Faith squealed.

"Not until you say it," Angel said to Faith and smacked her ass even harder while he was teasing her cunt.

Faith moaned for a while not saying anything, like Buffy.

"Fuck me," Spike heard Faith say in her throaty voice.

God! Spike lifted Buffy while she was around his cock and she looked at him with those wide amazing shocked hazel eyes and reached back and knocked everything off the counters he carried her along. She looked more shocked she was breaking things and she loved doing it. That song came on with that girl with the alto longing voice that sang about love and necessary evils.

"Why is it so good with you?" Buffy whispered to Spike.

"You're gonna play dumb with me?" Angel said, "I'm losing patients, Faith. Say it. Say it all."

Smack!

"You know why!" Spike managed to sputter to Buffy.

"Bastard!" Faith cried to Angel. Smack!

"Because you love me?" Buffy gasped to Spike.

"That's-not-it," Angel spoke and spanked and finger-fucked Faith in a rhythm, "I know you can say it."

"I—I fucking forgive you!" Faith said to Angel, "I know you did what you had to do. What you were fucking meant to do, okay? I've always fucking known it, okay?"

"Really?" Angel said, dropping that god awful smugness, "Then why did you—"

"I cut you out 'cause I wanted you to make your own fucking fate, okay!" Faith yelled, "I expected more outta you than what you had to do. I didn't want you to just go for B and smash my girls and me down in the dirt. I wanted you to make it all right and save us all. I didn't want you to leave us. Happy now?"

Spike was trying to carry Buffy on his cock over to where he could comfort Faith, but the little blond thing grabbed on to the sink and turned to faucet on. Bloody Hell!

"No, I'm not happy," Angel said, "I just wanted you to call me 'Daddy.' Faith, there was no way I could have done all that. I keep telling you I'm not perfect. But, I didn't leave you. I know it might have seemed like I—I'm here now. And as far as smashing you down in the dirt you tried to nail me in the crotch and I knew you were strong enough t---MMM!"

Spike heard Faith kiss Angel and his crap-bag-of-excuses, but it was all right; the way it had to be with them. As much as what Spike and Buffy never had to be.

"Lover. My lover," Buffy moaned as Spike drank water from her body as the sink spilled over her.

Bloody hell! Buffy drove him to the edge.

"Don't talk about your fucking destiny to me. I'm not the good girl that cares about what you have to do. I'm your bad girl that needs you to tough-love me!" Faith said to Angel.

Well, bloody hell! Faith was gonna push Spike past it if he wasn't careful. He didn't give a toss that those weren't for him because she never had to say that to him. That's why it was so bloody hot! Spike had done all the things Angel demanded to be asked to do.

"Watch your mouth and fucking say that to me again how I—how I want," Angel moaned.

"Fuck your destiny, Daddy," Faith said, "But don't forget about—Engh—Ooh!"

Spike could hear Faith moan and it could only be Angel's cock going in her. Spike whispered to Buffy.

"What?" Buffy said.

"I said: Destiny never gave it to you this good, huh?" Spike repeated to Buffy.

"You know that's why it's so good with us," he said as Buffy gave out a group of moans that trailed off into blissful silence.

Spike felt Buffy milk him and listened to the sound of Faith giving in and moaning "Daddy, Daddy" to Angel. Both of them always come so hard when you made them admit feelings.

Spike heard the Buzzcocks come on under his and Buffy's moan. The pleasure kept coming hard for both Slayers as Spike's was building. Building through The Sex Pistols, Ella Fitzgerald, Radiohead, Arctic Monkeys, and Rosemary Clooney.

Spike heard Angel say things when he wanted to push Faith over the edge: Faith was his bad girl. Faith was his good girl, sometimes too. He did love her; he wouldn't have come if he didn't. So, Angel knew what worked for Faith, partly. If he really knew how to get the most out of her he'd take back the bad girl thing and tell her he knew she was really only a good girl that had everything to give. But this was Angel; he was a simp.

Buffy kept moaning and squeezing and scratching Spike. She was a good and bad little Slayer with so much to give, but not everything. Spike heard another chair break and the sound of Angel coming inside of his wife. Really, already? Right, Spike forgot whom he was dealing with. Angel was a daddy, but no one ever said Angel was a good daddy with the right amount of stamina for the job. Spike kept telling Buffy he loved her and she drove him crazy, because it was true. Portishead sang about being just wanting to be a woman.

"Oew, This song," Buffy moaned, "This song and fucking Spike. Fucking Spike and this song."

Sweet Buffy!

"You tired of playing, huh Slayer? We always know how to fuck destiny long and hard when you got tired of it." Spike hissed through his half open eyes as he humped her soaking as she pushed her heels into her ass.

"Spike," Buffy whispered, "Poor Spike. You did your destiny. I—I meant what I said. You were on fire."

Spike was on fire now too. He went at a slower circling rhythm for her and her song.

"Poor Spike," she cooed after she came again.

"Oh year poor, Spike," Angel was now behind him grumbling sarcastically.

"He only has everything, and now he has my cookie again. Spike can suck my Irish cock!"

Angel was prodding his thumb up Spike's ass and Spike found his ass was squeezing against it as he fucked a coming Buffy. It was almost not unpleasant and when Spike felt Faith's hand on his ass as well it got pleasant.

"It look like Spike can do what Spike wants," Faith whispered.

Al Green was singing about good, bad, happy, sad times.

"Kiss," Buffy moaned as she grabbed Spike's face and pushed it to the side.

He found Faith's lips and they kissed. Oh God! How was it Faith took him back to that time when he was a little simp that would just dream of kissing and nothing more?

"No, not you!" Buffy humped angrily, "You!"

And she pushed Angel and Spike's faces together. Fine.

"No, not like you're on a date with your cousin, like you mean it," Faith said, "Or else me an' B won't share our muffins."

Angel grunted in frustration as he grabbed Spike's ass painfully. Then Spike felt Angel's big mouth take his in firmly sucking tongue darting. This part didn't hurt. Spike kissed back, as Buffy's "muffin" was beyond moist and into sodding.

"Yeah," Buffy said and she was off moaning again. 

"Spike you're the hottest. On fire, poor baby," she said and then Angel really jammed his thumb inside of Spike and Spike shuttered in pleasure and pain. Oh and that song about sex being on fire, how ironic.

"I did burn your Hellmouth closed," he grunted.

"You—you did a lot more than that," Buffy said.

"Yeah, then he was a pain in my ass for a while," Angel twisting his thumb like a knife in Spike's ass, a broad warm knife that knew about the pressure points of pain…and pleasure.

"Buffy, you're just trying to make me jealous, right?" Angel asked.

"No, I think Spike is better at being a pain in the ass than you," Faith said and Spike felt her pull out Angel's thumb.

Gah! Egh! Oh bloody—Having Faith pull out Angel's thumb from Spike's all was worth Angel jamming it in. It felt so bloody good. Faith kissed the back of Spike's neck. He came inside Buffy jerking and shaking. The Pixies came on and sang about love.

"It's not his fault," Buffy said as she caressed his face, "He has no destiny now. Poor him."

"_Lucky_ him," Faith said, "Like I said, the man can do what he wants."

"What do you want to do now, Spike?" Buffy asked with that grin.

"Faith. I want Faith," Spike said with no hesitation.

"Yeah, well. Get in line. You had a long turn," Angel said with an Angelus smile.

"It's the wrong answer anyway," Buffy pouted as she sat in the sink, "You were supposed to say 'Angel' and I was supposed to have Faith. I would have also accepted me and Angel, or me and Faith, or all of us. You gave the only wrong answer really. What do we do with you, Spike?"

Buffy pulled him in and kissed him.

"Can we stop doing that with him for just a little while, please?" Angel asked, "The Center of the spell is Faith not 'fun new ways to torture Angel'."

"Well, what if Faith wants to think of fun new ways to torture you after you chapped her ass? Guess you're shit outta luck, then huh?" Faith grinned deviously and jumped away like a curvy wood sprite to the other side of the kitchen.

Elvis Costello was singing about what everyone wanted to do to this year's girl.

"He chapped your ass?" Buffy stood up from the sink in the now wet silk pink robe, "You guys had sex again while I—"

"---was getting plowed for an hour and change by Spike," Angel said, "Yes, Buffy, I had Faith. She's The Center of the spell that no one can possibly resist. You went with the runt freak human sideshow…again. Third time, and this time I got to hear about how he's the hottest and I kept my mouth shut. I love you so much I even let you suck me into it. It's a good thing I can't lose my soul if you give me a moment of perfect misery.''

"Angel—" Buffy began looking heartbroken.

"Buffy," Angel began, "I was just—

"You aren't miserable!" Spike snapped and stood up to the other naked man, "I know you miserable, and this isn't it. This is you being a buggering git. No wonder Buffy doesn't want to be with you even though it's written in stone. Even with the soul you get off on is making the people you love miserable."

"Wait," Faith said.

"That can't be true because I want to make you more miserable than I've ever made anyone and I'm not feeling the love," Angel said, "Buffy doesn't want to be with you either."

Angel bounded towards him. Spike got his fists up.

"Buffy doesn't want to be with anyone." Buffy yelled as she covered her ears. Oh no! She was going to cry. "Maybe Buffy knows her love just makes people miserable or kills them."

"Wait," Faith said again.

"Buffy, that's not what I meant at all," Angel said, "It—it's just the spell. It's making me not myself. Spike is wrong for a change. People aren't their desires; otherwise they'd all be animals. I—I couldn't stand the thought of you being disappoi—"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Faith yelled at them from across the kitchen, "God, I thought I had no patients. Did I not just say I had a _fun_ new way to torture Angel and other guys who now deserve it? Stress on the word fun here, people. Not your Twilight bullshit."

Faith then blasted the IPod home station cutting off Elvis C. with bloody Billy Idol.

"La_st night a little dancer came dancin' to my room_!" Faith sang.

She bounced back towards them and grabbed Buffy by the hand and walked her to the other side of the kitchen.

"Faith," Angel groaned, "This is the last thing I need right now. You're making me come over there."

"_Last night a little angel came pumpin' 'cross my floor. _If either of you come over here I'll make you do things to each other you never even heard of before you can fuck me or B again_,"_ Faith said and then turned to Buffy smiling, "Sing it, B."

"You've got to be kidding," Angel said.

"I—I don't—You have a way better voice than me," Buffy said to Faith, stunned and blinking away her tears.

"Very funny, love," Spike said, "You can stop now."

"I don't think I'm kidding and I don't think I'll stop unless you guys were kidding when you just had your asshole dick-swing just then. Upsetting my girl," Faith glared at Angel and Spike.

"I'm not—I—" Buffy stammered.

Faith pulled Buffy into the living room area.

"C'mon, B! Sing with me," Faith said, "We're putting on a retro show for jackass and Daddy and they can't touch us 'til it's over and you have to sing with me."

"Oh I'm the jackass, am I? What about him saying—" Spike saw that Buffy looked shaken before he could stop himself.

"You upset the balance!" Faith snapped at him and then turned away from him and sang "_In the midnight hour she cried more, more, more!"_

Oh, Spike was a rude bad man. Upsetting the balance is a big offense to Faith. But, still he did not deserve _Rebel Yell._

"Pet, love of my life," Spike gritted his teeth, "I understand what you're trying to do but, I thought we agreed no more Billy Idol after we went back in time and discovered he was a demon. Not that I didn't know it anyway. Poser! Thieving bastard. He even tried to take my girl--twice, and you know very well this song is from my—my poem he stole."

Spike's fingers curled into fists again.

"Spike wrote a poem," Buffy said and laughed.

"Yeah, most of the 'Rebel Yell' album were poems he wrote for that crazy 'ho and he lost them all, with his look, in a bet to Idol," Faith said to Buffy.

"He bloody cheated and my look was never part of the deal! He stole way before! And only half of the album was mine, the good half!" Spike grumbled.

"Spike wrote poems!" Buffy roared out laughing.

"Don't lose it on me now, B. We have a whole show to do all 80s music, and I gotta get you back for that 'sweet' thing," Faith said and then she kissed Buffy's neck and tickled her and lay her down on the couch.

"Stop!" Buffy said laughing, "Stop it!"

And moaning.

Brilliant bloody hell! There were few better things than shagging a Slayer you loved.

"Stop what?" Faith said, "This?"

Buffy laughed and squealed like a child as Faith tickled her ribs.

"Or this?" Faith said Buffy moaned from deep in her throat.

Spike couldn't see where Faith's other hand was, but he had a pretty good idea. He wasn't even the least bit upset that Faith had stolen the "Stop what?" routine from him.

"Don't stop that," Buffy moaned.

"Okay, you gotta sing when the words come back then," Faith said, "You know 'em."

For the first time Spike was even over the fact that goddamned UN-vital Idol stole from him. Share and share alike.

"Oh, Faith, Faith, I don't know this part coming up," Buffy moaned as the lyrics came back, "No! Don't st—Ugh."

She tried to sing laying on the couch in her strained little voice. Angel gripped Spike's arm with sexual frustration. He never was the sort that could handle it very well.

"Something about heaven something something Seven-Eleven something something mess up his hair," Buffy said.

"That's the only part I didn't write! It's bloody ridiculous and ruins the flow!" Spike couldn't help but say.

Well, he couldn't have them all thinking he wrote that.

"That 'messing up his hair' part was Idol's dig at me," Spike said, "I wrote: _We lived in our own Heaven getting young blood to go at Seven-Eleven. All night I go out and collect my fare to be inside you while you can just kill them with a stare._"

"Really?" Angel asked.

"I was rhyming because Dru wanted it, alright? I'm not the rhyming sort, usually. Besides, we did get our blood at Seven-Eleven! You could feed off the whole underbelly of a city at one of those places."

"No, that's much better. I always liked the lyrics to this. It was just everything in the 80s was so over-done," Angel said.

"What do you know?" Spike grumbled, "I loved that bloody decade! All the energy, the excess. It was full of life. They were born in it!"

He gestured as Buffy and Faith were now giving each other mutual pleasure and taking a break from singing. Pretty little maids one in pink and one in blue with their robes wide open showing all the good wet bits while noises of pleasure escaped them. Why the hell wasn't he over there? Oh, right being punished, he upset the balance, he did.

"There is that," Angel smiled.

"I want to make you feel better than anyone ever," Buffy whispered to Faith as various limbs were wrapped around others.

"Right, you wanna—wanna—do what's right and end the spell. Save your boys from slut-bomb Faith," Faith said breathily.

"No, I want to save you. Give you a happy. Always did," Buffy whispered.

Both Slayers came hard and flew up in the air and came crashing back down on the couch. Buffy giggled after her "ouuf." Faith was silent. Oh, that's was just neat! Angel was squeezed the hell out of Spike's shoulder. Faith and Buffy looked at each other and started singing again.

Faith and Buffy sang about the midnight hour and Spike didn't mind any of it, accept Angel squeezing him maybe. He was almost sad the song was over. Almost.

"K' next up is 'Lonely 'Ol Night' which is what you both will have if you don't come over here and sing it with us, in its entirety," Faith said as she stood up on the couch and Buffy rose with her and kissed Faith shoulder.

"You're talking to us?" Spike asked. It took him a second.

"No, no!" Angel sounded downright afraid.

"Ow!" Spike grumbled as Angel was gripping the back of his neck like a line out of Hell.

"Why are you touching me?" Angel grumbled at Spike as he let go of Spike's neck and stared at his hand like it was foreign and then turned his gaze back to Faith.

"Faith, I would die for you. Spell or no spell and Buffy, I love you. I would do anything to see you happy. That's why I did everything I did. I never ever wanted either of you to be miserable, but sometimes I had to do things that made you a little unhappy so you I knew you'd be happy for good later," Angel said.

"Yeah, how's that working out for you," Spike scoffed.

"And if you want to screw Spike a thousand times I can handle that," Angel continued, "If you want me to screw the little bastard I can do—"

"Excuse m—" Spike began, but the conviction in Angel's voice over-powered him.

"I will bend Spike over the sink right now and get it over with if that's what it's going to take for you to forgive me for what I said. But, I—"

"Oi!" Spike grumbled and backed away from Angel, "I know you're into to doing painful useless things so people will forgive you, but they should be painful for you not me, you buggering—"

"Fine! Fine! We'll do it that way," Angel said, "But I am not, I repeat, not singing a John Melloncamp song with people. Those days are over and I have limits."

"Oh my God!" Buffy gasped. Was she realizing her boyfriend was a total poofter?

"You mean you've sung a John Cougar Melloncamp song in front of people before?" she said.

"And I'm not doing it again," Angel said.

While they were both completely serious as heart attacks. Spike smiled at Faith who smiled back. There was only one thing they could do next. God, he loved her.

_Stay tuned for some angst and yet more sex… FEEDBACK ROCKS!_


	7. Chapter 7

The John Cougar Mellencamp song-jangling guitar went out with the quick drum beats. Buffy had to sit. She was dizzy from singing to please Faith, or no, dizzy from something else something building from inside her naughty place and pulsating out of her to the beat of Faith's voice. That cigarette, purring, I'm-a-girl-that-does-things-you-won't voice. Buffy heard Faith's talking, laughing. It didn't matter what Faith was saying. It was probably more of Faith telling Angel to "relax" while she teased him about singing. Or she was making a joke about how this night wasn't custom made for two lonely people, but two lonely people like Angel and Buffy had crashed it. Faith wasn't any Winston Churchill with words, but that voice was like a thick deep chocolate syrup with an amaretto chaser that filled a room. Buffy wanted to wrap herself in that voice. No, Buffy wanted to fuck. She wanted to fuck Faith. Now.

"Fuck," Faith gasped. She could say the right thing sometimes.

Then, there was swift silent movement that could only be felt in the air. A force was rising and wetting everything inside and out. A moving compact muscled animal swooped and lowered Faith to the white cottony floaty rug, spreading her muscled but still girl-round thighs while giving Buffy a whiff of that honey and spice. A white-yellow went up and down while flashing between Faith's legs. There were little smacking sounds and big raspy cries. Faith was being spread and spilled all over the rug. This was all before Buffy could breath out from her shaky breath in from Faith's "fuck." Fuck. What was happening? Whatever it was Buffy wanted more of it, to be closer to it and to the spilling pleasure-bound Faith.

Buffy realized Spike had got Faith down on the rug and was going down on her with power only a guy-who-wasn't-a-vampire-but-was-now-some-other-supernatural-sexy-thing could have.

"EooewBillywait I- whoa—" Faith cries rolled into almost words.

"Peaking. Got you, baby" Spike. He knew how to use five words or less with that tongue when it counted.

"Beautiful," he said and Buffy could see him gazing between Faith's spread legs.

Faith's face looked beautiful too. Stricken.

"No, I—OooH!" she gasped as Spike went back to licking.

Then, Faith's face released into something divine as Buffy saw Spike dive and grind his head in crazed circles between her legs. Watching the motion of Spike's head hearing his mouth on Faith made Buffy lay back and touch herself. It was like their moves had an invisible tight rope on all of Buffy's good parts as she watched them side ways from the couch.

Faith's raspy "Oh" went slowly up and down and up again until it went into a scream and came back down into moans of pure trembling pleasure. It was faster and more intense than the other times Faith had come. Buffy always thought things couldn't get any more intense with Faith and then they did. Buffy could feel the other Slayer coming in her own body. It was amazing. It was Buffy's new favorite hurtful pleasure because she still didn't have full relief inside of herself. She climbed and climbed a ladder built on Faith's cries and her spread legs and Spike's working head and back.

Buffy had to get closer, but her body was locked in tingles. She saw Angel just staring at the scene a few feet back, but he wasn't all quivery. He paced. He wasn't talking. Buffy found she had nothing to say either. Who would talk at a time like this?

"Gotta tell you-Need to say—I—she—sorry—" Faith.

She was breathing more than talking, in and out, in and out. Pleasure and heartbreak. Tensing and releasing. Tensing and releasing inside of Buffy.

"Never apologize for squirting something so sweet into a man's mouth," Spike said or panted.

Oh, God! If Buffy could just squirt now for no one but Buffy she'd die happy! Faith's squirted and Buffy could feel she still wasn't satisfied. How could that be?

"No, need to give back to you," Faith shuttered as she wiggled and pulled at Spike in a way that rubbed Buffy raw. Faith pulled at Spike until his head come up beside her.

"You have no idea how bloody good it feels to make you—Mmm, love how you turn the tables, Slayer."

Buffy saw Faith had wrapped her legs around Spike and sat up and rolled him over. He gripped her round face and kissed her open mouthed but tight.

"You aren't so bad at that yourself," Faith lips smacked off of Spike's, "You kiss better than a chick and you fuck like god damned Superman."

Buffy felt Faith's joy and pleasure. It felt like her body glided over Faith's pleasure like a skipping stone. There were ripples of pleasure. She was literally tickled by Faith's laugh. It sounded like the laugh of a girl that was fucking Spike for the first time; a girl that was free to fuck Spike in front of who she wanted, literally. There was no shame, but then Buffy felt something else from Faith. Pain.

"I need-need to make you—make you see. You gotta know-"

Faith's pain was like a block. Buffy needed to come-oh-so-bad and it wasn't happening and it had to be because of this block. What did Faith need?

"You love him, right?" Buffy heard the words coming out of her own mouth, "That's what you're trying to tell him, isn't it? That's why I can't come, or come enough. This is the first time you're fucking him and you're on this spell and you think you love him."

She didn't remember bounding across the room or kneeling over Spike where Faith was on top of him. Now Buffy was gripping the sides of Faith's face. Spike laughed but it was Faith's laugh that rattled Buffy and made her dizzy. Faith, the room, the world, seemed to dip in and out, even though she was laughing softly, sadly.

"B, your ability to read a situation is as sharp as ever," Faith said.

"I swear, a four year old child is better at picking up on other's interactions," Spike said under them, "Faith doesn't think anything. This is a feeling trip and I make Faith feel good, happy. Now, let's have a little less talk and little more shagging."

Spike reached his arms up and hooked his arms under Faith and pulled her into him and Buffy shut her eyes when Faith yipped because Spike was inside of her.

"Yeah, I'm not a thinker, B. You know that," Faith said and grabbed Buffy around her neck.

Buffy felt Faith's breast bounce against her side. Buffy felt Faith's gentle kisses against the side of her forehead as she grinded into Spike. Buffy could feel the a power between them as the grinded and grinded for she didn't know how long. They both made sounds of pleasure and Buffy touched herself with abandoned restraint but-

"No," Buffy said, "You're lying, Faith. You –you have to tell him. You need to say it, or else I'll never-"

"Buffy," Spike said, "'S'not what you think, love. Don't make her say anything. She's not ready."

Buffy felt his hand go up between her legs. Okay, maybe Buffy could come. She forgot how good he was at that and somehow he was better when he was doing it while fucking someone else. Not just anyone else.

"Faith," Buffy said to Spike as she squeezed his hand between her legs, "It's the spell. She thinks she loves you 'cause—'cause you fuck so good, but she has to say it 'cause I want her to com—"

"I think I love him, but it's all the spell because a bitch like me can't love, right?" Faith's smile was more like baring teeth and she kissed Buffy like that.

Buffy heard Spike groaning. She put Buffy's bottom lip between her teeth sucked it and let it drop. Buffy found she couldn't move again. She didn't know how she stayed kneeling even.

"What if you're right, B?" Faith whispered coyly, "What if didn't go so much soft in my old age, but got a girl boner for Spike? So, I'm into Spike. I'd do any sick and twisted thing to be with Spike. This sex spell was all for Spike. Spike's ropey arms and springy ass and big ol' English kipper that you let get away."

Faith stretched her hands out over Spike's chest and leaned back on heels as she raked her hands down his body. Spike grunted and groaned.

"Alright now—" Spike began as he sat up under Faith.

"Shut-up, farm stud!" Faith snapped, "This isn't about you."

Faith had those crazed wide eyes Buffy remembered.

"So, I'm taking what I don't deserve because that the only kind of love a girl like me can get. What would you want to do to me, B? You want to steal it back from me? Cut it away. Do it," Faith commanded.

Buffy didn't remember getting Faith's kitchen knife really. She didn't know if she flew or walked. She did remember Angel grim faced, hot 'n tortured and pacing. She didn't remember getting Faith on her back, but there was Buffy gliding the knife over Faith's skin. She passed the blade over Faith's tummy and kissed up it. Faith trembled in pleasure. She really looked at Faith's pussy trimmed down and neat and natural while she took her fingertip to the pink clit.

"It's okay. You can cut me if you want," Faith said in a moaning whisper that sounded nothing like her commanding voice from a second ago, "Nothing will come out. She—"

"She doesn't want to hurt you, Firecracker. Not for me. Not for anything," Spike said. Faith's arms had been crossed over her chest and Spike stretched them up over her head. Buffy barely touched the knife to Faith's breasts before kissing them.

Faith rolled her head in Spike's lap as she gave a shaky moan.

"Do you want to hurt Faith, Buffy?" Spike asked locking eyes with Buffy.

"No, I want to do what she wants. She wants this. She wants something inside of her out," Buffy panted and went back to kissing Faith's stomach her lips felt her knew bumpy patch of scars and Buffy licked them.

"Oh, you are brilliant in the end, love, always," Spike said as her rubbed Buffy's head as she licked Faith's scars.

Buffy felt frenzied as Faith cried out.

"Oh, Oh shit, B. Spike—The best thing was inside me. She was—I-"

"You can do it, love. Do it!" Spike said.

Buffy noticed something warm trickled down her hand, her hand she had the knife in. She looked up and saw Faith pushing on the blade as she moaned.

"Oh, sh—" was the last thing she heard Spike say before she heard the vampire growl.


	8. Chapter 8

He got the girl. Faith, she was always his. She was his and he would feed and he would fuck, finally. There was no more fighting it. He couldn't. Her blood was…

She let out a longing whine that was just for him even though her arms reached out for her betrothed fleetingly as he dragged her away from the idiot.

He sprang and latched on to Faith's wound. He tasted it and tasted it, sucked at the life that he had made, and now would fuck as much as he wanted.

Like old times.

Only with more ceiling track lighting and an almost shag crème rug. This had to be Faith's choice. She never had money so how could she have taste? She had no idea how good she tasted.

Blood, but blood unlike any other he had in two centuries. Raw, naked, of creation blood.

Blood of the Holy Mary. Blood the drunken artists painted in their manic states before he fed on them to see what he could create. This wasn't the same blood he had tasted before. There still was that working class salt of growing up near dirty streets and led paint, and there was that pain, that beautiful pain, his other one didn't have, but OH GOD! The Power of it. The taste of a Slayer with the taste of all of those behind her.

Her perforated soft flesh poured and fed her power out to him. Only the slash she made wasn't big enough, deep enough. It was almost as if she made it by accident. He lifted his head so his fangs could tear a bigger lifeline into her. He was perfectly happy. He was peaking. He was peaking on a Euphori spell high and drinking the most powerful blood imaginable.

The best part was that his little blonde would watch the whole thing. Oh and Buffy would watch too. But, Spike wasn't behaving. He never did at first. He pulled Angelus away from Faith. The little bastard had grown stronger. But he wasn't the only one. He turned to Spike in his real face. The vampire one, the one Spike didn't have anymore.

"How can you get between us? You don't have anything that can make blood ties to her, nothing to leave a mark that can't be sucked out. How did you lose your fangs again?" he said, his own words making him lightheaded with joy.

Of course, Spike attacked him roaring in anguish. Good boy.

He hit the little shaite as hard as he could in the face. When Spike fell and began crawling around on the floor he pounced on top of him. Angelus laughed when Spike struggled to reach up with that tired stake Faith had first flashed at him.

"You think I won't do it," Spike spat through his teeth, "You think I wouldn't know the second you-"

"Chill out, Spike," Faith said, "I was ready for this roll play."

"Roll play? Is that what they're doing? Eow, okay! Roll playing can be fun," Buffy said.

When you put a little sex and magic in her she really was the perfect dumb blonde. Her lips were at Angel's neck as she pecked and talked.

"So, did the big bad vampire bite, Faith? Now, why did you go a do a thing like that? Why don't you have your way with Spike while I kiss Faith better? Maybe you should roll around a lot while you do it. Oh, and get some oil from the kitchen."

"And maybe you should shut-up for once and realize this isn't your show, pistol," he said turning to Buffy and kissing her casually on the lips, "I tasted Faith because she's mine. She was always mine. You all are. Too bad you're not as fresh as you used to be to bring me out anymore, Buff. What can I say Angel likes blondes young and innocent and way less chatty in bed. Now you look hurt and shocked and wait here and I'll be back for you."

Buffy's face fell in confusion as she touched it and stayed put. Good girl. He'd have gone to her as an appetizer, but Spike was still under him gripping at his forearms. It took a lot of his strength to cover Spike's mouth and shut him up.

"And speaking of young innocent blondes, and I love the new hair. Willy, I've missed you like this. It's been a very long time since you were just a man, like two years. Wish I had tickets to that. Did she really rip your beating heart out of your chest in the middle of the desert? See, I wouldn't have done that. I would have made you watch. A helpless little man," he said and licked the blood from Spike's mouth as he touched their cocks together.

Spike's blood tasted—it tasted nothing like a demon's, and nothing like a human's.

"You—you're not a man—" It threw Angelus. He was thrown. Angel didn't like being thrown. It made him unhappy.

Oh God! What was he-

"Like fuck he's not. More than you'll ever be."

Then, he felt her arms around him. Tight fighting strong whore/Madonna arms as she gripped him hard enough to squeeze any life out of him. He smelled that blood again and he was happy—oh so happy—to be living-dead. Faith flew up with him, her perfectly bitable tits against his upper back those ever so-slightly-curvy hips barely dangling at his lower back. His hard on getting a breeze as they flew.

"There's my bad girl, love that mouth. I always knew you really wanted to fly away with me. You know anything I leave in you couldn't be ripped out by any Bitch Goddess," he whispered.

"Fuck you!" she screamed and she went to throw him down as hard as she could.

Instead he turned to her flying. That worry line came out between her eyes and they went wide with fear her pouty lips opened so she could catch flies, or even a huge cock.

"In a minute. I just want to savor that look on your face. God, maybe it's the spell but you just get better with age," he said flying to her.

"How—" Faith yelped twisting away from him deliciously.

"You of course, little-miss-fuck-up. You gave me your blood, so you gave me your powers. About time you gave somebody something worthwhile. I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you would be a much better orgy queen, Faithy. The night is almost over and you still haven't given up all your holes. But, I guess you were waiting for someone worthwhile."

He had turned her around so that her ass was against his hard cock and she gave that angry grunt. It was like the first note of a symphony.

"You've been waiting for me, because only I can go to that deep dark place," he said.

"I-I knew you'd come out no matter what I did, Angelus" she said, "I—I was waiting. I didn't forget, let my guard down. Spike's always right about this kinda thing, but he didn't have to tell me. I knew no matter how much I gave to B, to Angel, no matter how—how hard I tried to tell Spike what - I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up."

"So, you need—me- to really COME and end this," he said into her ear.

Angelus smiled. He ran his tongue and then his fangs over Faith's sunned olive skin and her bite scar as she trembled and sucked down a whimper.

"No!" she cried, "I-I need—I need to make sure you're gone, that you won't hurt them. I can't give to them, have them to love, if I knew you'd come and ruin it. So, so, I have to give to you too. So, take what you want, and then Angel will come back."

"So, if you suffer enough daddy will come back. You are a fine Irish Catholic girl."

He made brought Brogue out and laughed.

"Don't lose your jizz. It's not really about you. It—it's my karma, asshole!"

"Now, there's a good set up for an ass play joke. Here it is:"

"This is gonna hurt," he said, but he found himself not forcing even the tip in.

Maybe it was because she was going to let him and there was something else she wanted even less. He let go of her and flew around to face her. He smacked her ass hard, harder than that pussy Angel when he thought he was being too hard and secretly enjoying it. She swallowed a whimper. He loved doing this spell with people with souls but hers—hers was the best, so better broken then the aged-cheerleader-turned-team-leader down there. Angelus wished he found Faith first.

"But, you know what would hurt more? You telling Spike the truth," he said, "That's what you've been trying to do since this thing started, but you can't, can you? You're not strong enough as usual."

She chocked back a single sob that only a vampire could hear as she kept those thick Southie dick-sucking lips shut tight and her eyes watered just a little. God, this was beautiful. Why couldn't he just force himself inside of her- he didn't know.

"Why don't we tell little Willy how he just didn't do it for you as a daddy and that's why you let that sand-digging chick-god suck out your pussy at the last min—"

"No!" she gave a crazed laugh. Was she smiling? "That ain't it at all. You—"

Suddenly, he felt dizzy. He would've fallen to the ground if Faith didn't catch him.

"Angel," she gasped with her arms around him.

He couldn't fly anymore.

"Crash time, you buggered fuck!" Spike.

"It wasn't my fault," Angel said, "It's the spell and her blood. Faith, I—"

"Angel—" Faith began. She embraced him after she lowered their feet to the floor. Faith kissed him deeply.

She was going to let him inside of her. She wanted it too, badly. He could cry while he made love to her because he had to. There wasn't a choice. He had to be with her with every aching natural and unnatural fiber of himself.

Before he could lower them to the floor he felt something made of stone pummel into the back of his head and he hit the floor, alone.

"I'm as fresh as a daisy, you evil jerk-wad. Evil Spike, I think Angelus has to be punished," Buffy said, but she didn't sound angry.

She was too high on the spell, and he was grateful, for once, of more time they weren't really having.

"Yes, mistress Buffy," Spike said and dragged Angel back by his legs.

Angel didn't fight Spike going into him. He just felt it. Of course, it wasn't the same as being inside Buffy or Faith and it wasn't anywhere near tasting Faith's blood but it was something extreme, powerful and familiar. Spike. Something Angel accepted. Still Angel needed. Angel hated needing. But, this was the price of this spell; this was peaking. He'd kill Spike for getting them all into this. Angel reached out for Faith and grabbed her thigh. It was supple, more muscular and meatier than Buffy's. Yes, just think of her thigh and nothing else as Faith eased herself to the floor sitting.

"This role-playing thing is fun," Buffy said.

"Isn't it though," Spike said with all the sarcasm Angel wanted to buck off, but didn't.

Angel saw Buffy sit by Faith on the floor. Faith leaned into Buffy's hand with her eyes closed. Buffy missed the beauty of Faith's face because she was too busy staring at Angel and Spike wide eyed with stoned amazement. When she put her hand on Angel's lower back to feel the motion he shut his eyes and grunted. Buffy, she saw him like this, out of control, his darkness, and, spellbound or not, she liked it. But, spellbound or not, Buffy didn't understand it, or didn't want to. And he loved her for that. He truly did.

"Right, evil Spike, you get that Angelus. He questioned my freshness. Faith, you're so crazy. I should have known she'd want to pretend Angel was Angelus. And, Angel, you were so-What were you guys talking about up there?" Buffy asked as Angel saw her run her hand lovingly up Faith's face again.

"Love, what did I always used to say? 'talking about the role-play ruins the role-play'," Spike said through gritted teeth.

Angel found he was bucking back on Spike hard. It might stop him from talking. Saying the things he used to say to Buffy during sex. Soulless sex. Fuck Spike.

"Right, I'm not the best roll player in the world," Buffy said, "So, I'm just gonna get in here."

Angel felt Buffy squeeze in between him and Spike. She rapped herself around Angel's back as Spike's damn cock was still in him. Oh god! Buffy was so turned on by this she was soaking his back, humping his tailbone.

"This has only been my fantasy for a decade. I love your back when it can't walk away. I just wish we had a nurse's uniform for after because—"

She stopped and kissed him all along the back of his neck and—God- wiggled her tongue in his ear.

"-I know I can roll-play a good nurse. I never got to do if for you enough. I've got you now," she whispered in his ear.

He allowed himself to make noise. It wasn't that it was just escaping him. He wished he and Buffy were back in their Twilight World now. He wished he didn't have Spike up his ass as something that felt familiar and good. Or he wished he wished it, but he just wanted, had to have…. He could hear her now—Faith. Faith kissing, kissing everyone but him whispering something about being a man to Spike. Angel's ears were ringing too much to hear. Did she whisper that she promised to "bring it" and give Spike what he needed? What about Angel? He was the one that was taking it all on his back. Along with Spike's cock Buffy actually felt heavy.

"I need—I need—" Angel began as he reached out.

God, why did he say he needed and why did it feel so good! It was almost perfect.

"Oh, ho. What's that big man, you need something? What ever could that be? Nun blood? Virgin brides? The latest copy of Breaking Dawn from Edward's point of view?"

Almost. Spike could go suck Angel's cock! Maybe. Later. Now he needed…

"Faith," Angel whispered and all of a sudden the dark haired girl slid under him like a dream. He thought she might vanish into air at first. She eased his aching overly hard cock inside of her and she was a cooling relief.

"I'm so happy to see you, Angel," she smiled and then got that far away look in her eyes.

"And, I'll keep him from getting too happy," Spike said and Angel felt a stake to his throat.

"Oh yeah," Buffy moaned.

When Angel felt the stake dig in he thought Spike might actually do it and Angel thought about not fighting that either. Everything else felt too good. Buffy felt light and airy. It wasn't killing him that Spike's cock made it impossible to turn and taje her.

"Trust you, baby," Faith said and moaned.

But, the stake stopped at Angel's throat. Buffy was moaning and, Faith, Faith whimpered.

"I'm so happy to—oh- have you, Angel," Faith was smiling, "Just stay put, okay? Don't go."

Angel was almost there. He was peaking and deep, deep into Faith as both Spike and Buffy pushed down on him.

"I'm here," Angel said and Faith was coming in those amazing whimpers she hid away until something really got inside of her.

"Stay put, daddy!"

And Angel reached the top of his peak. Faith needed him too, as much as he needed her, even now. After everything they had done, and lost, and carried the weight of.


	9. Chapter 9

B had pushed Angel off of Faith after she had been riding his back like a rodeo star. Angel was quite the steer. He took two riders and had Faith under him like she was a meal. She had been more than happy to provide for Angel. Of course, he had Angelus-ed out for a second and did almost make her a meal, but that was par for the course, and now it was over. Faith could relax, and just look at the face of beautiful B. B with that funny little nose and green-hazel eyes and hair the color happy kids draw the sun.

"I guess I'm finally living up to your standards, B. We just had to find something I was good at. So you think I'm doing a good job at this Center of an orgy thing?"

Faith flew up from the floor with B, or maybe B flew up from the floor with Faith. It didn't matter their powers were one. Faith took her pink silk robe B was wearing and rubbed it in all of B's sweet little nooks and cranies while she went down on her.

"My best Slayer ever!" B moaned out while she was coming.

"Say—say that again," Faith mouth spilled open and she was on top of B her face hiding between her two perky breasts.

"Say that again and I'll make you feel like your back in Heaven."

She kissed between B's breast as she gripped them. They were back on the rug. The rug Angel burned her ass on. It was way better than getting burned by Angelus in the air. Crazy mad better. But giving to B could be the best.

"You're so cocky," B said grabbing Faith's face, "Spike never even said that he could make me feel like I was back in Heaven. He used to just say there was pleasure in Hell with him. I guess that was part of his whole soulless vampire get-up. He has kind of a different get-up now. Wha-"

"His get-up is getting down with Angel right now," Faith made sure she grinned at B.

Spike was getting up and on Angel all right. Faith thought it looked like Spike was using everything he had to keep Angel away from Faith and Buffy, and a big part of what he had was his body.

"Eow, yes, he is. Pretty, aren't they," B said, "I never forget Angel, but Spike, it's like I realize how pretty he is every time I see him, you know?"

"Sure," Faith said and made sure she gave a non-commital grin.

_You want beauty? Try watching him crawl to you dying with his heart in his hands-literally and then watch a Goddess bring him to life. You'd remember every inch of him every second. You wouldn't have to gape at him as he angrily makes out with your other ex and smashes my coffee table._

"Yep, very pretty them two," Faith said, "Totally worth losing a glass coffee table."

"You're house is nice," B said, "Spike must've decorated it. I mean—I mean you're not into stuff like that—houses. Where do you sleep?"

B stroked Faith's arm sweetly as she said it. Yeah, Faith forgot how B wasn't really good at the whole conversation thing.

"You know me, I sleep around. Screw houses. Who would want a home when it just gets torn apart anyway?"

Not that Faith was better at the conversation thing. She turned into a wanna-be-bad-ass-teen when asked the simplest question, at least with B. At least now she could just kiss B if she wasn't able to keep the chatter up on Better Homes and Gardens.

"So, you don't live in this house with Spike?" B broke away from the kiss.

"Give me a warm body to screw over a house any day."

Faith then kissed B again and reveled in her moan.

Best not to talk about anything. Faith had wanted to talk to Spike, to tell him about…But, she could tell that was another thing she was gonna fail at today, like Angelus said. It was five by five. Faith wasn't a talker. She was a doer and she could just do them all and shut-up.

"What were you and Angel talking about when you flew him up to the ceiling when you had him pretend to be Angelus, you naughty?" B asked.

"Ass play. Anal. The usual," Faith said with a predatory grin.

It wasn't a lie and she'd love to watch B blush under her.

"Oh, bad bad Faith," B said and Faith shuttered violently as she felt a finger go up her ass.

Faith bit her lip hard, but still cried out. This wasn't what she was expecting, but she never had the luxury of expecting anything in this area.

"Christ, Slayer, easy," Faith could hear Spike's clenched teeth.

She could hear him through her own clenched tunnel of everything. She couldn't make a joke about him coming to this scene fast because she was wrenched up too tight. She gripped B's arms hard.

"Ow, Faith!" B whined with emphasis on the A in Faith's name. Faith yelp when B's finger was came out of her ass.

"She doesn't do that Buffy," Faith heard Angel say, but Spike talked over him.

"'Ow, Faith?'" Spike demanded, "For the last time she isn't you. C'mere, baby. It's all right."

And Faith could feel his hands on her. Damn, his hands trying to pull her away made her body do loops. She forgot how high she actually was.

"Spike, don't take her away. We were just starting to have real fun. You'll get- like- your fifth turn in a minute," B said gripping her.

And damn, B gripping her made her do more loops in the loops. Angel started rubbing the back of her head.

"No," was all she could say as she could feel Spike's muscles tense to yank her away from B.

"I-I won't let you guys down," Faith whispered.

"It's not about that. Let me take you back to our bed," Spike said.

Spike pulled her back from B with the bottom of his chest and his stomach pressed into her back. His hard-on was down the crack of her ass. She felt the vibration of his voice. B's fingertips were in her. Faith moaned and shuttered.

"Okay," B said, "But, I'm bringing Faith and you have no dibs on her ass."

B pulled Faith towards her again. Faith laughed. She felt light, like it was all gonna be okay. B smacked Faith's ass and kissed Spike. She put her finger in Faith's ass again, or was it just the tip, and wiggled it.

Spike pulled away from B's kiss and grabbed the sides of her face hard and said: "I'm warnin' you, Slayer!"

Faith actually wanted B's finger back when Spike took it away.

"It's okay," Faith said and moaned, "It's all good."

"Yeah! I hate to break it to you, Spike," B said, "But you're not going to be the first one in there, like you were with some people. There is no way she's an ass virgin."

"Don't make me—" Spike began.

"You're right, B. I'm not. I tried it once, well, a lot of times with this guy and I didn't so much try it as—It hurt. I mean, it wasn't my thing," Faith said, "But, if you really want—"

"Well, I hope you're happy, Spike," B snipped, "Now you upset her and when she's upset- I'm upset."

Did Faith sound upset? She wasn't upset. Why should she be upset? That was a long time ago and the least of her prob—

B softly kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"Faith, I don't know who you were trying it with, but they weren't very good, and if it hurt you should've just stopped. I thought you were Miss Take Charge in bed."

"B, I love you," Faith laughed now leaning into B as Spike arms were still around Faith's shoulders.

"See, I'm the one that can make her feel better," B said "Well, fine maybe you can make her feel better too, in your own stupid male way. Anyway, it doesn't have to hurt, Faith. Well, maybe a little at first, like your first time. It's actually is like a world of opposite of hurt. See."

Faith's body shuddered and she made sort of a gutteral cow noise now. She was always afraid B would get between her and Spike, but not like this. In fact, Faith wasn't afraid at all. B had her little finger in Faith's ass as Faith faced Spike. Spike slid his cock into her. Angel wordlessly caressed Faith's tits kneeling above them.

"Be careful, love. If you want them to stop just squeeze my hand twice," Spike said as her held her hand.

Faith squeezed his hand and held it. She wanted to tell Spike she wasn't afraid, but only moans came out.

"I'm being careful. I learned from the best," B said in that nasty voice.

"That's right you did," Spike said, "Tell Faith how good she is."

"Faith, only one other person made me fly in bed. Well, technically we weren't in bed and aren't in bed. You can't be in a bed when you're flyi—"

"Not what I meant, and you've become really rusty with the pillow talk," Spike panted as he pumped Faith with his cock and B pumped her with her finger.

Faith laughed and moaned.

"Would you two shut-up and just be with her!" Angel said as he caressed Faith's collarbone and then bent to kiss it.

Faith didn't know how long it had been quiet when she heard herself cry:

"Damn, fuck, damn!"

Faith felt a new kind of pleasure as B pushed and pulled—and wiggled—inside her once broken ass. Faith came so hard, and she wanted to come again. Her body was pulsing, her ass. Her brain was twitching and itching for one thing.

"See, Faith," B said, "And the more you relax and let in the better it feels. It's like slaying. You have to stop and think, but then you just get into a zone and you trust yourself. Well, you trust someone else too but—"

"Spike, I want Spike!" Faith said.

"Um, you kind of—" B began.

Faith slid her pussy free of Spike's cock and kneeled up with B and kissed her fully.

"I can tell you were proud of me, B. For once I was a fast learner," Faith smiled so big her face hurt, "I'll keep bringing it, but you opened this door, and now I need Spike to fill it, okay?"

"Wait, you need—" Spike said.

"I need you now!" Faith demanded, "Look, my body, my ass, inside- Whatever this high is doing to me—Right now! and then-then I'll go back to taking care of everyone else."

God! She just wanted him so bad, it hurt. She needed it. B was the one that pulled her onto her stomach. Spike squeezed her ass as Angel kissed her back. B was the one that licked her ass. Faith still wanted more when it stopped and B said:

"Go ahead. But, do it the good way so she doesn't have to walk funny," B said to Spike.

"He's really good. You just have to tell him what you want," she whispered to Faith.

"I want him. I just waaa—" Faith stopped as Spike pushed into her suddenly, quickly, but once he was through…

It was the new kind of pleasure only more intense than she could imagine.

"Sorry," he said, "I just had to get through the tight spot fast. Let me know if you—Okay. Okay. Good. Very good. Very bloody…."

Faith was screaming and squaeling and moaning and making every barnyard animal noise, she guessed. It was so good, so fucking good. It was nothing, nothing like when she was a kid and that bastard—it didn't matter. She wasn't that girl anymore. Faith was with someone she loved.

Now she was fucked and loved. Loved and fucked in so many ways and magik had nothing to do with it, accept when it did. She felt air under her and realized she was flying.

As Spike whispered so only she (and she guessed Angel) could hear how he loved her and how this was how it should be over and over. She tried to tell him that not everything was how it should be. She tried to say it didn't matter that he loved her because she loved him. Faith really did try, but it just felt too good.

Faith heard another male voice say:

"Come here."

Faith was pulsating with buzzing pleasure everywhere but, suddenly she realized her cunt had something to clench on to. Something big- Angel. Faith was in between Angel and Spike.

She pinged between them her mind blanking out into nothing but pleasure. She knew she wouldn't forget the important stuff. It would all be waiting for her. But, somehow it was all gonna be okay. She was getting pleasure and giving it. It was all so fucking balanced. B was getting pleasure from someone else. Faith heard her moan. Faith didn't know who. It didn't matter. They were all in this together. Joined and no one would rip them apart. But, Faith was the center. Faith came and came until she knew both the boys went off in her. Angel a little ahead of Spike. Faith ended up with her head on Spike's chest. She wanted to stay there, move in and unpack, (where she could tell him everything.)but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Spike.

Before she could see the look in his eyes she jumped up.

"B, man you gotta try that. It's like heroine and ice cream if it was made into fucking," Faith said smiling at B.

B was breathless lying at Angel's back with her arm draped over him with her hand at broad his chest.

"Really?" Angel said looking at Faith, "You're not done yet? The sun is coming up. I have to go to the bedroom. I hate these houses with the huge windows."

Angel got up and cracked his neck. B got up too.

"You—you want this to be over," B said to Angel, "Faith made you get that look on your face when she told you to keep being Angel. You think I didn't recognize that look? That moan? That was your peak. So, now you don't care. You want this to be over and you don't care about me."

"Or he just doesn't have a lot of stamina," Spike said.

"This isn't about us, Buffy," Angel said, "We're far from Twilight now. You were the one that wanted to leave. We have to work together to end this. We have to deeply and spiritually satisfy Faith."

Faith gave B and her sad mooneyes a kiss, and put her arm around her.

"Angel," Faith said, "You really gotta take time to measure that thing. There's no way I'm coming away from that deeply satisfied, and Spike was just as deep as anyone can get."

"But still," Spike said, "There's something you need to get out in the open so we can really satisfy you."

"No!" Faith said, "It's not about me. Don't you guys see? Desire isn't about the thing you want. It's about the desire itself. Do you think all those horny teenage boys really want Megan Fox in front of them? Bitching about pig movie producers and talking about the meaning of her tattoos? No, they want her to tell them that they are the stud she's been waiting for. If you all want me it means I have to do something for you. I'm doin' my best. Angel was easy. You just have to know how to quiet his demon. B; B I almost had you with that learning to like ass thing, but I know I fucked it as usual. I was weak, and I got distracted with Spike. I bet you want me to make it up to you. I'm thinking you can be the Center of the Spike and Angel Sandwich and you can just do whatever you want with me. That's how it should be, right?"

"I—" Buffy began.

"Listen—" Spike began as he looked at her with dewy eyes and clenched fists.

"And as far as you," she said to him, "You're actually the hardest one. No pun. I—I know what I have to do to really make you happy, and I can't. I just can't, okay?"

Faith swallowed whatever damn thing was in her throat.

"But, if I figure if I fuck you enough it-"

Faith felt her words get sucked out of her. Damn, if only that could work. Then she wouldn't have to say anything. Spike could just suck it out of her. But, she had enough things sucked out of her. Spike wasn't sucking he was kissing. With him she had really learned the difference. He put more feelings into her and that was better than them talking away. Giving was better than taking. But nobody was perfect. Spike was taking Faith away faster than that Southern guy took that over-acting chick in the big dress. Only Faith didn't pretend she didn't want to go. She tried to climb up higher on his body even though he had her in threshold carry. Spike was licking her pussy.

"Hey, I still want her," B called.

"I'm not easy," Angel actually whined.

Spike took Faith to the bedroom and slammed the bedroom door with B and Angel on the outside.

"Hey!" Buffy said again and then Faith her heard to say to Angel, "You are a little easy."


	10. Chapter 10

"Really, Spike? Every time he does this! Every time. You know you can't have her to yourself. It won't work. Faith is The Center. We all have to satisfy her," Angel said through the door.

"Exactly how many times did you guys do this with your vampire ho's? You did just do this with your vampire ho's, right?" Buffy demanded to Angel.

Faith was kinda sick of hearing about how she was The Center of this orgy spell already. It was clear B would have made the best Center, but she didn't exactly announce she was coming along with Angel. It was supposed to be just Faith and her man, hot sex and a healing conversation, and hot sex. Now, Faith just kissed her man and climbed him like a poll because he had literally snatched her away. Okay, now Faith was pretty sure B and Angel were doing it against the door. Good. That'll hold them for a bit. Faith had to satisfy her man now.

"The lumbering idiot with multiple personality disorder is right," Spike said to Faith and she felt his lips again.

Faith kissed Spike hungrily, passionately as much as he was kissing her. He slid her up the cool slick wall. Faith broke away to speak.

"Okay, well, we better let them in so I can give them more," Faith told him as she rapped his legs around him.

She didn't say she was going to let them in now.

"No, I mean he's right about this being about you. You're all wrong," he said.

He kissed her again. He got her over to the dresser and the books about fake Southern vampires and real Middle Eastern demons and old romantic poets spilled away to make room for her ass. It felt so good to feel just his arms around her to see his face with his half closed eyes.

"Hey," she said, "It's good to see you."

Faith brushed back Spike's short blond hair only to feel it bristle under her hand and watch it fall forward. She looked into those sharp cut baby-blues. She felt like she hadn't seen in him in a while, which she knew was just her high messing with her. He was just up her ass.

"It's good to see you too, wifey," he said.

Her whole body flushed. She felt dizzy. Her clit pulsed.

"Don't—Don't say that," she whispered, "She'll hear you."

"It's what you want," he said as he went into her and she moaned, "It's what you are. My wife. Goddess, Slayer, and my wife, my beautiful wife. You want them to know who you are. So, let's go back out there and finally tell her."

For a few minutes they moaned to the rhythm they were fucking. She had been on the edge of busting but she pushed back, away from him. It was like ripping away a bit of her own skin off.

"No, I can't tell her. It's wrong. I know I can't give you what you want but it's wrong to destroy what B wants from me!" Faith said.

"You know what's wrong?" he said nostrils flaring, his hands clamping around her forearms.

"You pretending to think that all that's coming out in this spell is desire and nothing more. You thinking I'd ever treat you like that fucking murdering ancient Bitch did, spell or no. Buffy an' Angel-"

Faith pushed him away as hard as she could and when he fell to the floor she pounced.

"If you wanted it rough you shoulda just said so, stud. You didn't have to bring up my bad relationship choices that got you killed," Faith grinned.

He grabbed and pulled her hair and moaned as she started riding him.

"You know right well you got me to live," he grunted, "And—" he stopped to grunt more,

"If I wanted this old hat doming bitch routine I'd have fucked you years ago and gotten bored."

"You're heart is pounding hard for a dead guy, but you don't seem bored to me. You do feel as stiff as a board but—"

"But, this isn't about what I want. It's about what you want. That's the way this spell—this bloody spell- works. So, were going to have a little chat about what you want and then we'll go back out to the expensive hair heroes and we'll all fuck you silly. It's not so hard."

She stopped pumping him for a second.

"It is hard. It is so fucking hard! I did this fucking spell because I thought it would make me be able to satisfy you the best I could, even though I ruined everything. I thought I'd make love to you while I told you. I thought I'd finally be able to tell you everything I lost for us in a beautiful way, even if you hated me afterwards. I wish—I wish I could just fucking tell you—She—she—you—You wanted her so much. You loved—"

Damned trippy mood swings! A waive of something raw and twisted smacked Faith hard. She was panting. All the words were coming out of her mouth felt like scorching flames. She couldn't help any of it. The heat of her words was burning her mouth shut, her nostrils. She quickly flew up the ceiling. Her back had hit the ceiling hard like she was a possessed pre-teen in a horror movie. Only it was her own power, her own failure, that was doing it and she hadn't been an innocent little girl for a long ass time. Faith flew her own back hard against the ceiling, and it was cracking and Spike was clinging to her. The high of the spell crackled with a pissed of vengeance now. The high was spinning her head and making her sick. Okay, Faith's 45th epic fail in trying to talk about this.

"Let go!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Never," he said, "And that was a beautiful idea with the spell. It just wasn't a very good one. Because I don't want you to tell me anything until you're ready. I just want you. You're the only one here who isn't satisfied yet. That's why they're calm out there now, if still a little entitled and randy. You took care of everyone but you, as usual. So what do you want? I know it isn't you're ass pushing through the ceiling and flying off on a mountain's winter night with me holding on to you for dear life like Lois Lane. You're a more bare bones girl than that."

"Maybe B turned me into an ass freak," Faith said and laughed a little because she was sick like that. Besides, Spike look stupid dangling there from her forearms.

She was sinking, or easing down to the floor carefully with Spike.

"I want you," she said.

"That's the easiest," he said, "I'm legally required to be here 'an all. Just let me know when you want to call in the key party. We probably shouldn't let them fuck each other too long. Somehow it'll end up killing puppies"

She laughed and led him to the bed and gently pushed him on it and crawled on top of him and eased him inside.

"Tell me something else you want," he said, as his eyes got wide.

"I want you under me, feeling me, waiting for me to clamp down hard. I want to hear you moan. I want to please you. I—I want to be your wife."

She bore down on him. She buried her face in his neck.

"Done, done and done. Those are easy," he whispered pleasantly.

They bucked and moaned as he pressed and rubbed down her back and her body buzzed with a nice controlled high.

"More tell me more. What you want—Deeper," he shivered and moaned.

"I want to take you to the edge and then I—I want you to forget who's on top before you go over it."

He flipped them around while staying inside her.

"Knew that. Go deep," he said grinning and winking.

Faith shot off like a gun of words popping bullets as she panted and moaned.

"I want to crush demon bones with my bare hands and see you get that smile on your face when you watch me do it. I want to tie your evil bimbo demon exes together and gag their mouths and show them all that they're missing now as we fly 'n fuck in circles."

"More," Spike grunted, "Give it to me."

Faith flipped them over frenzied.

"I- I want to go to London for Christmas and wear that stupid paper crown and open those little poppin' prize things. I want to cook breakfast and dinner for you and I want you to fuck me afterwards and say how good it was."

"Oh, yeah, happy Christmas! I'm a hungry man, wifey!"

Okay, she could see where he was going with this. She was coming but something was still building. It was building to something freakin' big. They were climbing a come mountain.

"Now, tell me something you want that you think you can't have," he said.

"I want to go back in time and do it right this time. Go back to when we got sent back to the eighties by that time demon and— and kiss you while we danced to The Cure and strip you naked from those leather clothes and safety pins and lick your vampire ass up and down and tell you I love you and it's not wrong. You're my best friend and I want to be with you and I love you. And this time when that Evil Cunt comes to take me away I'll—I'll tell her to go fuck herself. I'll tell her I want you and I don't need to control my desire, or become fucking desire just so I can erase mine for you because it's not wrong. It was never wrong!"

Spike roared as he came. "Shit-bloody-god-woman!"

"And then—and then," she continued clinging to him as he was soft, "She'd never see the dark potential in me to be her other half. She'll never get all Glen Close with me when I finally smarten up and then—"

Faith gasped loudly as Spike started up in Faith hard again.

"I don't want you to talk about her. This isn't about her. This isn't about mistakes. This is about what you want that you think you can't have. Go on," he said.

He kissed her everywhere he could reach while he still could be inside of her. Sweet graceful kisses followed by long licks that gave her chills and it was all building again. Right where it left off.

"I—I want you to—to call me your wife in front of B. I just want you to do it. I—I don't wanna have a talk, explain; fucking say I'm sorry. I'm not fucking sorry."

Faith flipped him on his back and rode him.

"Oh, love! I'll do it."

Faith went to say no but she let out a long wail instead.

"What else do you want? Tell me what you want more than anything and can't have."

Faith was coming she was coming like she was flying but there was a top she wanted to get to and she wasn't there, and she was actually starting to fly away from Spike and his hard-on. Well, that wasn't gonna work. Spike grabbed her with a lot of strength and got on top so she wasn't flying anymore

She clung the curve of his biceps and screamed both in pleasure and a frustration.

"I—I want you to be fucking pissed at me for being so fucking selfish. I want you to tell me I'm selfish because it's true. I want you to hurt me so I can show you I'm sorry for it," she said with tears going down her cheeks and rolling into her ears.

Spike started to get that damn dewy eyes and do that head tilt thing.

"Please, Spike," Faith said, "Just do it."

Spike held her arms up over her head. He took away his cock and she gasped.

"Faith, you have been bloody selfish," he said.

Then he held her two hands together with his one over her head hard—really hard. Was this as hard as he could? She had never been sure about his exact strength after everything even though she knew as his moves. Not that Faith was resisting. She was ready. She wanted this.

"Selfish-to not let anyone satisfy you because you just wanted to satisfy them. Selfish- to keep your powers secret so you could hide away and live a life saving people so desperate that those getting glory couldn't even fathom looking under the rocks you do."

"I didn't—" she began.

"Shut-up," he said, "You're still to talk about only what you want. Nothing more."

He said it in a way that made her realize he never really told her to shut-up. She shivered and convulsed because now he was down by her scar and he nipped at it threatening to suck the pocked skin. Pleasure and pain shot through her body as she cried out. Then, just pleasure as he lapped at her cunt. A little pain as he bit at her clit and put a finger inside her ass. She realized she told him to shut-up all the time.

"You broke a vow to yourself to never love a man a girl you wronged had. You defied gods and married him. You made a real man out of half of one and you constantly awe him and love him when he doesn't deserve it," he said.

"Spike!" she cried in surprise that time as he started fucking her, and then he covered her mouth with his own. She moaned at mewled and screamed as the pleasure in her shot up.

"And you're so selfish that when you thought you became invincible you set a trap to take out the most dangerous Bitch Goddess that was going to destroy the world. You could've gone on leave took off barefoot. Called in the perfect sub, the girl who released the Bitch into the world."

"It was my faul—"

"Ah, bad girl! You only talk about what you want!" he snapped harshly with a cruel smile, while he ground _circled_ inside her gently.

Right now Faith couldn't talk about shit. She just whimpered and shook. Fuck! That was an evil smile. She had only seen him evil once and he was neutered, and she was the one that gave him an evil smile in a stolen body. Another amazing girl in a stolen body that was her fault. Now her own body was fluttering, getting ready to flood as Spike literally kissed up her tears.

"Fuck! I want her back! I want her! She was mine!" Faith cried.

She wasn't allowed to talk about anything else, after all. Spike didn't want her to. Faith let herself remember. The pain came but it mixed with all the goodness.

Her feeling sick and tired, (letting her man take care of her like she was a real woman for once and loving it. She'd screw and eat and sleep all day. Faith was a queen. A selfish spoiled queen and she didn't care.) Then feeling what she thought was her unstoppable strength (and still letting her man spoil her when she wasn't working and still loving it. 'Queen Faith and her Princess' Spike called them). Faith remembered the strength filling her like nothing else, Spike filling her like nothing else. Nothing could hurt her body. She would fly and destroy anything, even though when she walked she waddled. Spike liked to carry her—them. She didn't let anything come and smash that memory down. She just let herself remember then and feel Spike now.

"There it is," Spike grunted, "That's what my girl wants. Me too, baby."

Faith came in a burst. Her head would have been writhing back and forth on the pillow but she was flying up with Spike holding on over her.

"I want her too. But, now I just want you to know I love you more than anything in this world."

They both wanted the same shit. For a few minutes Faith let herself believe that was enough. And they were a goddamned rockin' few minutes. All she felt was pleasure; all she saw, heard, tasted and smelled was Spike. Well, Spike and her own fierce moaning from her gut, and a bright white light coming from her. If she were naïve she'd think she was taking them to Heaven and everything would be perfect. 'Cause it kinda felt like that. Perfect. She had finally reached the top and she didn't have to fight because the pleasure just came, and came. She was giving it and getting it, not taking it. It was just coming. Until it was mostly over and they were going back down to their bed, which she was sure would have been broken if it wasn't one of the ones that sat on the floor. She shrank herself on top of him and buried her face in his neck. She felt his Adam's apple bounce by her lips as he swallowed and breathed.

"I—I wasn't expecting…" Spike panted and smiled, "I was just trying to clear the way for…You're desire is supposed to get split between all of us. You're not supposed to peak on just me. You naughty Slayer. How do you find ways to keep giving me gifts I don't deserve?"

"Spike, I-" she began.

Faith's fists clenched when she heard a smash. Something kicked the door in. She thought someone was going to make them pay with pain for the pleasure they had.

"No way! It can't be over! Not with just one person. It doesn't work like that. She has to peak with all of us. I had everything ready. Spike, what did you do?"

Faith laughed. It was just Angel.

"Well, sweetie, when a man loves a woman very much…" Spike began with that nasty smile.

"It's over. It can't be over. I still want Faith and you and you, like all at once," B said "Oh my God! Does this mean I'm going to stay like this forev—" 

"It wears off gradually, Buffy," Angel said, "Now that Faith has peaked."

"Peaked for me," Spike smiled.

He was happy. He should be pissed he didn't get what he deserved. Instead he was holding her hand beaming. Well, he did get to have hot amazing sex, and she did actually tell him a little. But…

"I—I can't talk about it again," Faith cautioned to Spike, "I—I'm sorr—"

"Who could talk after that? Who'd want to? I'm a man," he said lightly, "Just have a cuddle."

"That sounds nice," B said and crawled in the middle of the bed next to Faith, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Faith said.

"God, me too. The sun is coming out," Angel said.

"That's why you kicked to door down. You okay?" Faith asked him as she got up to close the bamboo blinds.

"He's fine," Spike grumbled with his eyes shut on his pillow, "It won't be up for thirty minutes. He's just a sodding baby about it. Always was."

"Yeah, I wish I was as mature as you to run around burning under a blanket in the middle of the day. How the hell did you live so long?" Angel grumbled.

He lay down next to B.

"Well, I—" Spike began

"Spike, shut-up! I'm trying to sleep," B said.

"Oh 'Spike shut-up. ,'" he said, "I'm not the one—"

"Spike, shut up," Faith said plainly and pecked him on the lips.

Faith closed her eyes. She didn't have to pay now. She hadn't hurt anyone at the moment; in fact she made them feel good. They were all happy. She curled up next to her husband and let out a smile when she felt B's arm go around her. Now she just had to worry about when this damn thing wore off.


	11. Chapter 11

"B, wait!" Faith ran after B.

Damn spell wore off and Faith didn't quite feel like she did mushrooms and got eaten by a bear. She felt like she did acid and got fucked a lot. She'd still make breakfast. She just had to calm B down. Because- big surprise- the men were idiots and couldn't hack it. Hey, at least Faith didn't have to go to Sunnydale.

B tried to use the trick of flying away. Not today, girlie. Faith had invented that trick. She flew in front of B.

"No! Get out of my way!" B said, "I don't know how you got my powers and I don't care! I don't care what you did to make Spike your human puppy-dog or that you have Angel wrapped around your finger in some sick sick way. You can have them! But you will not have me, Faith! Maybe all of you can just fuck and almost kill each other like it's nothing, but I won't. I can't."

Okay, maybe Spike was Faith's puppy dog, but puppies were a really big responsibility and they don't listen; and if Angel had ever been wrapped around Faith's finger there would be a lot less dead Slayers and Faith would have less scars.

"It meant something to us too, B," Faith said, "We all love ea—"

"No, you don't get to use that word in some trashy sick way. Throw it around like its nothing! Why couldn't you just have stayed an evil little bitch? You had to turn into some fake sleazy hippie! You have totally ripped open every wound in my life, and to you it's nothing!"

Ouch! A fake sleazy hippie? Where the hell…Oh, Faith was saying they all loved each other, but it wasn't like she meant it in a drum circle way. Love was blood and pain half the time. No one knew that better than Faith. Maybe it was that Faith wasn't wearing make up and had on her purple print dress. B should give her a break. Faith lived in the mountains and it was early. And Faith liked her damn dress!

Suddenly, Faith felt a familiar terrifying pain. _Did you really think you were invulnerable to me? I'm the Goddess of Desire. I tried to teach you desire makes you weak, gorgeous. Looks like I have to show you. _No! No, Relax, Lehane. No reason to go all Vietnam flashback. B had just kicked the 'ol war wound. No big.

"You okay, love," Spike said rushing to her on the floor.

She was okay. There was no reason for Spike to freak out, or for Faith to freak him out.

"Yeah, she just got me with those pointy shoes. Aren't those out of style yet? B's wearing them so I guess so," Faith said sucking in her breath.

Faith should get up, would get up, in a second.

"Since when do you know about shoes? Let me guess, the same time you started cooking sex spells on Valentine's Day," B said.

Actually, Faith learned about shoes before then. It was when Giles trained her to go kill Guinevere to save B. Poor Guinevere. But, G would never be caught dead in B's shoes

"Has the manipulation and pretending to be sensitive and soft to mess with Spike left you weak, love?"

Whoa, nice nasty English accent, B.

"I know you can take one kick, Faith. Your boyfriend clearly doesn't know you like I do. How long will you keep this up with him until you get bored? What do you want with him?"

Faith was hurt, but she should expect it. She did get kicked in her wound by a Slayer as strong as she was. Faith remembered telling B once that B would become just like her one day. How long would being right hurt?

"It's been three years. Almost four. And you're right I don't know her like you do at all," Spike said.

Faith felt some pain of the physical nature. This happened when the war wound got knocked on. She could hide it.

"What's wrong with her?" Angel asked. He shouldn't be out here. It was too dangerous with the sun.

"She's threatened by my wife. So threatened she has to hang on to their adolescent past," Spike said, "She can't handle not being on top. She has issues with s—"

"Not Buffy!" Angel said, "Faith, you idiot."

Faith kinda dug their dark comedy team vibe. It was just as good as watching them have sex.

"Wife?" Buffy said numbly.

Oh, right. Here we go.

"I'm all right. Blows your mind, huh B? Don't worry I haven't changed that much. There was quite a body count at the wedding," Faith said as she got up, "And as far as shoes—"

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She really thought she was okay. But, apparently not with the whole doubling over in pain thing. It was bad timing for this shit! Faith had a change to come clean with B. Now B would take off before Faith's crippling pain all cleared.

She could hear Spike panicking. She couldn't let that happen. She grabbed on to his hands. All Faith heard was panic and all of her senses collapsed in pain. Then she heard Angel:

"Faith, I'm going to move you to the bed and look at your stomach, okay?"

Faith nodded. He was all stoic and polite. Faith just gripped Spike's hands to steady him.

"It's stopped for now," Faith said. Thank fucking god or whoever. This sorta was the worst knocking of her war wound ever.

"But, I don't think I'll be cooking breakfast for everyone anytime soon. So, you guys should clear out. Spike, what if—what if -"

What if the pain in Faith's wound got so bad that it gave Nephthys the power to come back? She could willed the bones Faith and Spike snapped back together, remake that slamin' body and come for Faith, for Spike! It wasn't like The Whore hadn't done shit like that before. Faith would have to call on Isis, but who knew if that mysterious bitch would show?

"Don't worry, love. She's dead. We killed her," Spike said.

"You can't kill her," Faith said laughed bitterly, "The bitch is death."

"Faith—" Buffy began.

Okay, Faith didn't want to scare B or anyone with anymore shit. Worse came to worse she'd make B hide Spike and just give herself over to The Bitch.

"I don't understand," Angel began as he rolled up Faith's dress.

FUCK! And there was more fuckin' pain. She felt Spike's had holding hers and Angel's face on her forehead. That was nice. They were the only things she could feel besides pain. She really did love all of them, or else she'd have a whole bunch of shame that would come out as pissiness.

Spike was taking care of that. Faith knew Spike was yelling at Angel. Taking it out on him. But that didn't mean he had no love. Spike wasn't one to be creative when he was scared.

"You have no sodding clue about anything!" Faith heard him say when her pain subsided and she could focus again.

Nope, her man was no genius under this type of pressure. He didn't do the helpless thing well.

"I know a lot more than you think," Angel said sharply, "And-and I'm sorry. If there was anything I could have done to help two years ago…"

Two years ago. Yep. Not quite to the day, but there it was. The older you got the more years started to feel like weeks. Where was that in high school when she needed it?

"I know what it's like," Angel said.

"You know nothing—nothing about what it's like!" Spike roared.

Okay, this wasn't leading anywhere sexy.

"You were checking up on me, Ang?" Faith and gave her best grin, "After I was such a—

Fucking Christ with a hot poker up her ass! It hurt! It fucking hurt! It hurt like it did that day and just to be fuckin' cruel Faith felt her stomach swell. Fucking Bitch Whore!

"Oh god, Faith. It was an accident. I—I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't even mean to kick her really. I was just trying to run away. I was trying to run and I started to fly. Will she be okay?"

B was freaking out and Faith wanted to care but:

"I ruined it all!" Faith cried, "I was so selfish! I killed her, Spike. I—I could feel her dying inside of me. I fuckin' killed her!"

FUCK! Now is the time you want to open up your stupid bitch mouth, Lehane? That's what you decide to fucking tell him? Something he already knew and didn't want to hear? Why don't you just rip his heart out yourself? Damn, didn't she know it killed her when he cried? Well, she started it. Damn!

"No, love. No, it's not your fault. None of it was your fault," Spike said, "I can take some of the pain. All of it. Let me go get—"

"No! You can't go. I don't want you to take anymore of my pain!"

No fucking way! She held on to him as hard as she could. She didn't care if he started beating the crap out of her. Faith would never do that with him—to him again! She would die first. She didn't care how much he cried or screamed about it. She would just fucking die.

"It was an accident. Faith—Faith please be okay. Is she—She can't die. I won't let her. What can I do to make it okay?"

B should shut-up. Faith loved her, but the girl should really shut the fuck up, or else she was gonna learn a lesson that desire leads to helplessness. And Faith was afraid of what would happen to B if she found out about desire and helplessness where it wasn't wrapped up all neat like a teen vampire novel way. She didn't want B anywhere near this. Faith was alone on this one. That was what she wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: You may not want to read this if you've had a huge loss in your life. You'll love it if you like hurt/comfort and connection between these four and if you love Faith loads.**

"What do I do?" Buffy pleaded, "There has to be something I can do."

Faith was screaming in pain.

"Spike said there was something," Angel said, "Spike?"

Spike was just staring at Faith completely freaking out. Buffy had never seen him like this. She'd seen him weepy, tortured, angry, tenderly concerned, but not this. He was terrified and miserable. Even when Spike died or asked Buffy to kill him he sort of had a smile about it. When Faith thought Buffy had killed her, Faith had smiled. Buffy had seen too many people the way Spike was now. Spike couldn't be in pain like this. Faith couldn't be in pain like this. It wasn't how they were. They could laugh through anything; they had to, because Buffy couldn't.

"Spike!" Angel roared and Buffy was startled.

Spike's head snapped back and he scowled at Angel.

"Keep it together!" Angel demanded of him, "You said something about taking on her pain. How do you do that?"

Okay, Buffy could see how Angel led groups of people into doing things. She wasn't so sure that he could do it well until now. She heard about how that whole L.A. thing ended up. Usually Buffy led the people, but she could never get Spike or Faith to do what she wanted. Angel could.

"He isn't doing shit. Just leave us alone, Angel. It's what you're best at," Faith said.

Or not. Buffy wanted to comfort Faith, but she was frozen.

"I—I don't–Faith does it. She calls on The Goddesses. I—All I do is open myself and push—push into her wound. She- she won't let me now," Spike held up his hands and showed they were bound with Faith's.

Buffy understood Faith was physically stopping him from saving her life because it would hurt him. But, she wasn't understanding much else.

"Call on the Goddesses?" Buffy repeated. That was a phrase she at least understood.

"No!" Faith screamed, "You—you don't know what it does to him. He tries to take too much. I—I'll be fine."

"You're not fine. You're so hot," Buffy said as she caressed the other Slayer's forehead and face.

"So—sso that wasn't just the spell. Thanks, B," Faith pushed out her words painfully.

She smiled and laughed, but Buffy didn't feel any better now that Faith was smiling. She felt worse. Buffy began to rethink all those evil smiles Faith gave her.

"Please, love. Please, let me take the pain. Is it not what I'm built for, to take a Slayer's pain? I'm nothing if I can't do that for you. Don't you know that?" Spike said.

Oh my god! If Spike ever pleaded to Buffy like this, with his soul, she probably would have done whatever he said. Thank god he hadn't. Faith had to listen to him now.

"No!" Faith said, "Don't you remember what they said last time? Your body wasn't made to take this pain. You can't take it because you're a weak loser. You were always a weak loser and so was I. That's the only reason I went with you. Settled for you."

"Faith!" Buffy gasped.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Spike said and Buffy saw him smile through his tears.

"What? You think I'm lying," Faith said and smiled, "I just started hanging out with you to control my powers. I broke your nose. You called me a bitch everyday."

There were tears coming down her face now. No! No! Faith didn't cry!

"Right," he said, now his smile shifted as if he was watching home movies, "You were the biggest bitch I ever met, saving my life all those times, giving me free drinks, letting me go on about my sad sodding tale."

"Well, you know I hated you, Billy. But, you did play a mean game of pool; and you knew where all the good jukeboxes were in town; and you could totally crack me up with how you pushed people's buttons while getting their numbers. Accept when you did it to me, and then I'd be so pissed. Not much has changed. Maybe I still hate you, or I love you. That could be it. I completely fucking love you, but I was too stupid to realize it on my own and I let The Bitch ruin our lives."

"It was an accident! I-" Buffy began, her voice coming out more pleading than Spike's had been.

She was crying, Buffy was the crier, not Faith.

"Oh my god, B," Faith laughed and now took both of her hands.

"This is so not about you," Faith said and smiled weakly with her pail drawn face.

Buffy couldn't speak.

"This isn't your fault," Faith said, "Big deal, you opened up a deadly mystical wound. Anyone can do that when the wound is still there begging to be opened up, okay? So don't go thinking you're all special."

Faith was wiping Buffy's tears, as they seem to squirt out with gusto hot on her face. Buffy wasn't helping. She couldn't be crying Buffy. She had to be hero Buffy!

"No, you're dying. I can feel it," Buffy said swallowing her tears at once, "There has to be something we can do. Maybe we can help Spike take your pain or something."

"B, no!" Faith said, "You have no idea what you're saying. I can't—"

"If we all take it, it isn't going to be that bad for any of us," Spike said.

"You don't know that! This isn't an afterschool let's-work-together special. This is blood and guts and no high school. This is my pain! Besides, they would have to have a mystical connection to me to do that," Faith said.

Buffy opened her mouth to argue.

"Love, they just spent a day making you come. Buffy knows you're dying. Angel, the ponce, isn't going to be able to leave here until this is resolved, and if you think I'm living with him…They aren't superheroes here and they aren't bubblegum buddies. They are deeply connected to you. They love you even if they do it downright poorly. They can do this, and they'll do it right."

"Faith," Angel said, "do I really need to go into a whole pep talk? Besides, I've been in Hell. Do you really think I can't take your pain?"

Buffy found Spike and Angel already said what she wanted to say. Faith smiled at Angel.

"Well, if you think I've made it all hard for you so far," Faith said, "wait 'till you get a load of this. Just so you know, it's usually not my style to end my orgies this way."

"So, that's a 'Yes, you can all save my life,' right? I'll get Willow to call on The Goddesses," Buffy said, "We, um, can leave out the orgy part of the story when she gets here."

"We don't need your little witch, Slayer," Spike said as he looked away from Buffy, "Faith, apparently, is much in touch with her roots as you, and she has the wounds you opened up to prove it."

While he was talking he grabbed a knife from his dresser. It reminded Buffy of the knife she used on Faith. Well, Buffy hadn't "used" it on her. That sounded terrible in Buffy's head. She just teased her with it. Faith had wanted. She liked it! This didn't make Buffy feel an ounce better as Spike grabbed Buffy's arm and brought the knife down on her without making any eye contact.

"Ow!" Buffy said softly as Spike pricked four of her fingertips.

Before she could say anything else, or try to get Spike to look at her Faith grabbed her hand.

"As lame as it sounds, I'm real sorry about this, B," she said, "But I can't let Spike down, not again."

"You never let me down," Spike said looking at Faith.

Spike pricked Angel's fingertips and gave Angel a long steely look. Then he pricked his own fingers. He didn't look at Buffy. She could feel his tension and animosity. Faith's eyes were darting back and forth as she looked at all of them and licked her lips and smiled.

"Wow," Faith said, "Something we didn't do. All a' you inside of me at once."

"What?" Buffy said.

Faith was in pain again. She sucked in her breath laid back and arched her back all the way out. No!

"Stick your bloody fingertips in her wound, Slayer!" Spike barked.

In her—Oh! Buffy saw Angel and Spike had their fingertips in Faith's wound. That's why Faith was in pain again. Before Buffy could even think about that she already did what Spike said. She ignored the fact that the wet and lumpy surface on her fingertips was the inside of Faith and it didn't feel right in more ways than one.

What had first wounded Faith inside like this? If Faith knew what Buffy was thinking she'd make a joke about Buffy not complaining about Faith's insides before. Buffy missed the sex spell. She missed being inside Faith and it feeling right. Never mind! This had to work. Buffy had to save Faith's life, but didn't Faith have to help?

"You—you have to call on The Goddesses, right?" Buffy whispered as she found she couldn't make eye contact with Faith who was gripping at Spike in pain.

"Already done," Faith grunted in pain, "Maybe this is one of the times they won't show."

"Of course they will!" Spike said.

"What? Don't you have to say some incantation or some—" Buffy began.

"This isn't Sunday school, Slayer," Spike snapped.

"No, maybe she's right," Faith said, "I should say something. 'C'mon, Bitches!' That's all I got."

_That's all I got._ Buffy heard the thought that wasn't her own inside her head, and the feelings; Why were the feelings so much stronger than the causal tone of the words? _That's all I got. Everything, until it's gone. _And yet the words and feelings came together and fit like a tough voice and the softest saddest eyes.

Suddenly, Buffy was somewhere else. She was screaming. It was a shocked throaty scream laced with pure rage. She felt like her insides had been ripped out. It was the worst physical pain of her life, but she was too angry to care about it. She would have been in total darkness if not for a huge crack with light pouring in. The crack came from a huge stone door. The harsh sunlight bounced off golden pieces on never-ending stone walls. The gold pieces were Egyptian hieroglyphics. The hieroglyphics showed a girl roller-skating, a girl blindfolded and beating a demon and…and something else.

_Isis, what's up, bitch. You're sister's a cunt. I know you don't like it down here but you gotta fix this here. We know my girl isn't supposed to go down like this._

Buffy was thinking or the body she was inside was thinking. She didn't understand the gruff girl's voice in her head. She didn't understand how someone could think, and make sentences through this pain, this anger, as they screamed. She realized she was in a giant Egyptian tomb. She realized there was something else here, and it was the thing that did this to her. She knew what it was even though she didn't. It was like a dream where you are someone else and that person knows things and you don't. She knew everything she wanted and needed was gone because she had been selfish. Buffy felt like she did when her mom died only the feeling was so intensified it poured out of her mouth in a scream and poured out of her body with blood and guts. She was scratching and scrambling along the scribed gold walls to hold herself up. Still screaming. Something was missing!

_Isis, time's a factor. I can't feel her anymore!_

She had never been hurt like this. She felt like she had to be missing body parts but she could feel them all there, but still something was missing.

"It'll be all right now, gorgeous," a sweet-sounding girl's voice said with an accent Buffy couldn't place, "You'll see you were so much better than this. It's alright. I still love you."

The voice wasn't comforting. It was taunting. This voice that sounded oh-so-sweet, was evil. Buffy struggled to get out. Stay up. She dragged her hands along the walls of hieroglyphics, making prints with her own blood. Well, not her own blood. Buffy knew this body she was in as well as her own, and this was the worst time she ever had in it by far.

Pain.

"I haven't loved anyone like this in 10,000 years. I mean 10,000 before that Christ" it continued, "I guess I'm a late-in-life-lesbian, and you led me on. I showed you your weak and insignificant desires, so you could expunge them, rise above them and their suffering human roots. You were so beautiful. So perfect, because you hated that weakness in yourself, that need. So, I'd give you the power to rid yourself of it and you'd become as I am. You'd become The Goddess of Desire. I'd finally have my equal, my half, that Isis wishes she was."

Pain. _Isis! Where are you?_

"You were supposed to despise what I showed you. The weakness of that poet with nothing but unmet desire," the girl voice laughed and then it had an angry mood swing, "You were not supposed to fucking leave me for him! You made me bother with that- creature- twice. This time I ripped his heart out, because that's what he would have done to you with the parasite he gave you. You were blinded by the parasite, but now you'll see."

_Isis, please. Please not Spike! Any of you sane fucking Goddesses, please, help Spike; help my baby! I know you have a thing for Spike. Please don't let her hurt him. I'll do anything! Just save him and save my girl and I'll give myself, to you, to her, anyone forever! _

Faith's head was begging, but Buffy knew it wasn't to the voice. She hated the voice. She wouldn't bargain with it. Faith knew it too well. Buffy felt Faith's own voice come out as an angry cry of the blood soaked body she was in. Her rage equaled her pain as she crawled and scraped to the shadows where the female voice was.

"That's right, come to me," the woman-thing said.

Buffy saw the shape of a woman, but she knew it wasn't a woman and it wasn't a demon. Faith was in was in too much agony to speak, but she wasn't afraid anymore. Buffy wished she could say the same. Buffy felt the rage like it was her own even though it wasn't, but Buffy still felt her own fear and knew it was just hers. She didn't know what was happening, but she was terrified. The thing laughed now. The thing walked into the light. She was stunning looking like that rich girl with the sex tape, Kim Kardashian. Only this woman shaped thing had these eyes of blue ice.

"Let me show you how painful it all would have been if I hadn't destroyed it for you," the woman thing said with its olive skin and long silky black hair as she bent down and kissed Faith.

Her lips were like cold needles. _It's too late. They're gone. You bitches should have killed me before I married him._

_It all happened so fast, too fast… _What Buffy saw, images, thoughts, that didn't belong to her. So Fast! The feelings Buffy felt, they were so—so… no words. They weren't her feelings but that didn't matter.

_MY GIRL on roller-skates with glasses. Candy-cane striped tights and a pink plaid dress with a tie-dyed t-shirt over it and of course the paper crown. Hair I love to braid. That's it, baby! If your gonna go fashion disaster, go all the way. She's 7. You got sick of Christmas crackers and tried to go outside in your skates, even though Dad said no, but it's 5 x 5. He has you now. Scraped knee, crying. He made it stop. Such a Daddy's girl, and why not? Dad is the real power in town when it comes to comfort. The man is made of the blood of eternity, the fire of Hell, and the love of a puppy. Love him so much it scares the shit out of me. I'd chase his soul through Hell and Heaven and back again just to catch him to have beer at the end of the day. Luckily, he never runs. But, how I love you never scares me. I'd end the world for you and never look back. Too bad I hafta make it safe for you to live in this world of scraped knees instead. That scares me. But you have faith; I think I'm up for it. We know dad is. He brings you over to me, and you hug me like a little monkey with you're big head and heart. Wes's freakin' adorable nephew comes in and says it's time for more Christmas crackers! Giving Wes's family that money and saying it was from him was one of my better moves. Love Christmas in London! (THE BITCH TOOK YOU AWAY! I'm gutted; cleaned out of you. I have no body.)_

_MY GIRL. She's 14. Thicker glasses and A-line hair cut dyed magenta, staining the tub. You'd never let me touch you hair now. Cursed/blessed with Lehane boobs and other genetic disorders, dad's nose looks good on you. Beautiful. Beautiful. Smart, like Dad, dumb like him too. Dreamer. So angry. Yell at me, but I hafta yell louder. Have to stand my ground, can't let you win. Want to, but some dreams don't come true. You have to be blind so you can see. Hurt me, slice me with words, I can take it. Say I'm the problem, say I don't love you, say I'm embarrassing trash. I know only the last one is true. You storm out of the place I made for you. Worked so hard on it. Read all the right magazines went to Home Depot. Clean gutters, keep it up-to-date with pillows. I'm not good at this shit, you know! You'd leave me for good if you could. But, that's okay. Too bad for you, dad and I are still a set. Still such a daddy's girl. I fall back into my old white trash ways screaming, trashing, drinking when you're gone. What kind of a fucked up world do we live in where I have to hurt you to save you? Dad picks me up, keeps me sane. I give him my rage and my body and he flips it into something good as I flip him around. You're too young to know everything he sees in me. Sometimes I hope you never see it. You come back and see him sleeping and I'm awake. You see right through me and put fresh cut demon head on the table. Can't you see that you aren't going blind! You are starting to see! (THE BITCH TOOK YOU AWAY! I'm not a woman. I'm a monster dragging guts and murder. Who the fuck was I to think you could ever belong to me?)_

_MY GIRL, we made it. How old are you now? You asked me to do your hair even though a pro would have been better. You insisted. So freakin' stubborn. Still Daddy's girl. You keep touching his face to see if he is crying. You are stunning in a long white sleek classy thing I could never pull off. Somehow you grew tall. But, you are still ours. Now you will be hers too. I hug the little man _(Oz?)_ that made the person that made you so happy. I poke and hug your chocked up old man. I'm old too, older than I ever thought I'd get to be, and you, you are still MY GIRL. (I LOST YOU! I LOST HIM! I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE I USED YOUR STRENGTH FOR MY WEAKNESS! I deserve to die soaked in only my own blood.) _

No! Buffy didn't know what was happening. They/she was back in the tomb with The scary thing.

Where had that beautiful girl gone? Where was Spike? Buffy loved them, or Faith did. It didn't matter whose memories or feelings those were. Buffy didn't care. She didn't care about being Buffy. She just had to get the girl and Spike back. She had to get Faith and this body; out of all the blood and pain that she now sat in trying to scream with no sound coming out. Buffy never had pain like this; it had to stop. She had no control. Faith wouldn't look down so Buffy couldn't see the injury, but she felt gutted.

"I'm sorry to cause you so much pain, gorgeous. Don't worry as soon as I end this world the pain will be over," Kim Kardashian icicle eyes said, "But, I really had to destroy that thing in you first before I took you away from here, because as you saw it would've destroyed you. You would have been its slave. It was a blind parasite. Already its blindness got into and you believed you were invulnerable when you were really at your weakest. "

"No," Buffy felt Faith's painful rasp of a voice, "Now I'm at my weakest, and you've never seen me weak with nothing to lose. You may be The Goddess of Destruction. But I'm the Goddess of Rock Bottom, bitch. She'll always be in me and I've never seen through you more."

Buffy felt Faith's body rise up. Buffy could only feel the pain and see flashes of red as she fought with a rage and hate she didn't recognize. The Kim Kardashsian thing was strong. It could fly. But, then Buffy saw and felt Faith strangle her with a cord that hung from her slashed own body. Faith roared. Buffy wanted to scream.

Buffy felt herself being thrown back. Did that dying Evil Cunt hit her? Good! She'd hit back. No, Buffy was back on Faith's bed, her pretty bed in Turkey where they all made love. They had made love, Spike, Faith, Angel, and Buffy. Faith! Oh God!

"Huh. That wasn't so bad," It was Faith's voice, "Maybe y'all are stronger than I thought. "

Buffy jumped up from the floor bed, fell down, and then puked on the floor an inch her face. She croaked a word that made no sense here:

"Mom!"

But it came out as painful as on the last day she spoke it to the person whose name that was.

"Oh my god, B! I forgot," Faith gasped and pulled Buffy off the floor with super speed and gentleness.

"Are you alright now, love?" Spike asked and he wasn't asking Buffy.

"Of course I am!" Faith snapped, "B did most of the work as usual. I told you clueless bastards I didn't want to do this! You don't have the guts to feel it like she does!"

Still, there was Gentleness. Angel left the room. How could he leave? But, then he was back cleaning up Buffy's puke. Buffy was too distracted to be moved, or grossed out.

"Where is she?" Buffy asked Faith as she still stood in front of her.

"Don't," Spike said looking at Buffy for the first time since she kicked Faith.

"Who?" Faith asked her brow creasing, "Oh, you mean Neppie," Faith said, "She's gone for now. Some say dead. Hopefully for a thousand years. You saw our little fight, huh? There's some nasty stuff they won't even show on cable. Don't worry about her or any of what you saw, B. It my problem, and I took care of it. Just forget all that, okay."

Faith was rubbing Buffy's temples and it made her feel so much better. It was like Faith wanted to erase what happened and Buffy couldn't see why that was a bad idea. It had been the least fun ever, except for that wonderful girl.

"No!" Buffy objected suddenly and pushed Faith's hands away.

"Where is she? My—your girl?"

Buffy saw Angel get a book. Maybe he wanted to figure this out more.

"I said 'don't!' When do you stop? Haven't you ripped her open enough?" Spike demanded.

Spike so angy—so…

"Alive! Spike you're alive. So she has to be alive too! I saw her grow up. I saw her with you! That Neffie with the bad contacts had to be lying about kill—hurting her," Buffy said.

"Oh my God!" Faith's voice shook, "You saw her? You saw her! You saw my baby! Spike she saw her! B, you're amazing!"

"Tell me! Tell me what you saw!" Faith demanded.

"I-I saw her with Spike on her roller skates and her glasses. It was Christmas…in London. Faith, I-"

"When she had on candy cane tights?" Faith laughed a little too wildly, "With a frinkin' pink dress and a tie-dyed shirt, right? Oh my God! She was a fashion disaster. Did you hear what she said about Christmas in London?"

"I didn't hear anything I saw and felt," Buffy said, "I thought your thoughts. I felt your—I felt a lot."

"Oh!" Faith said, "Well, she told Spike that Christmas in London was like-Spike! Spike, We would have had a beautiful kick-ass girl. And she never woulda wanted for a job. She was a blind lesbian so she'd affirmative actioned her way into taking over anything. Not that she'd need to. She was so smart! I have no idea where she got her brain! Spike, I-"

Faith was interrupted briefly by Spike holding her close.

"You—you called her Carrot. I called her Cara. Sometimes Care Freddie. Her name—her name was Caroline Winifred, for your sister, and Fred."

Spike had a sister? Fred? Why did that sound familiar? Apparently, Buffy hadn't seen everything Faith had seen, but Buffy had felt everything…unless, Faith had felt even more. Buffy didn't know how that could be possible to feel more pain than that, or more love.

"She was blind?" Buffy asked.

She didn't understand. Buffy found she didn't want to understand because she hated what she was beginning to understand.

"Yeah!" Faith said like this was the best news ever, "Well, she went blind thanks to that stupid genetic disorder from my fucked up family. She was so mad at me about that one. But, it ended up being great! Didn't you see what she could do with her powers, B? Did you see her marry Oz's daughter?"

Before Buffy could answer Faith was squeezing Buffy's raw feeling body. Faith pecked her a few times on the lips feverishly.

"Oh my god, B! You've saved my life! You saved everything. Thank you. I love you," Faith said softly looking Buffy straight in the eye beaming a smile.

Buffy had saved everything? How? The girl was okay? Faith loved Buffy? Faith broke away from her too quickly, and went back to Spike again. Buffy saw Angel had ripped a page out of a book. Did it have answers?

"Fuck, Spike! I have so much to tell you," Faith said, "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry I couldn't say anything without going fucking nuts before now. I guess somehow B seeing her too got the lock off my fucking throat. B-"

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry," Spike said, "You've given me far more than I deserve and—"

"No, you have no idea!" Faith shouted and then she continued softly after she pecked Spike on the lips, "No idea how happy you made her. You loved her! You taught her Latin. Fucking Latin!"

Faith stopped to laugh and feverishly rubbed her hands along her stomach. Buffy saw Faith's back with her purple print hippy dress. One of Spike's hands held Faith's head and had swept up her hair. Buffy saw that Faith's dress tag was sticking out and it said "Maternity." Buffy wished it didn't make sense to her. Spike didn't say anything, but he made a terrible sounding chocked noise. His eyes were shut his face twisted in joy and sadness. Too much sadness.

"She taught you brail," Faith continued, "I was really the dumb muscle. You were fucking great. I—"

"No!" Buffy cried at Faith, "You loved her. You were fucking great. I—I felt what you felt! I saw what you—I saw some of what you saw. Didn't Spike and Angel feel it and see it too? Didn't they see—see Caroline?"

"I guess I'm not as worthy as you, Miss Great Awakener," Spike grumbled at Buffy and then softened in pain to Faith, "I felt her, though. I felt her soul."

"Don't be jealous you couldn't get it all, baby. You just didn't have the ovaries to take it all in," Faith said with not a hint of sarcasm, "But you won't have to anymore. Now I can share the good parts. Look…"

Faith lifted up her dress and revealed her heart shaped perfectly curved ass to Buffy and Angel as she showed her front to Spike. Buffy didn't think to feel that was weird, or if she did she pushed it away. Faith put Spike's hand on stomach.

"The scars are still there, but it's smooth there's no more festering lumps in my guts!"

_Festering lumps In my guts_, Buffy's head echoed numbly. Buffy remembered the blood, all her—Faith's—blood, and what had she strangled that thing with… Buffy remembered why she threw up, and she was pretty sure she was going to do it again. Angel got in her vision and she saw that he was drawing on the blank book page. How could he just sit there? Didn't he realize what happened? Or had happened or wasn't going to hap—It didn't fucking matter!

"That thing, that evil bitch! You were going to have her. You—you were so close and she ripped- How could—"

Buffy was shaking and tearing as her fists clenched.

"Okay, here we go. When Spike knocked me up with Cara Freddie I became invulnerable, or so I thought," Faith sunk down on the bed and shut her eyes and two tears spilled out.

Buffy couldn't take it if Faith cried now, or ever again really.

"You did?" Buffy gasped, "You mean like in a video game when nothing can hurt or kill you? How was it?"

"Like nothing you've ever felt. Even without the powers I loved being knocked up," Faith closed her eyes sighed, smiled and opened them again, "But it was cool being more kick ass than any Mortal Combat fighter even when I got as big as the fat guy from it. It was worth not being able to shit, the back pain. We kicked so much ass. Saved the world like eight times until..."

"Eight times?"

Buffy sat on the bed beside Faith and squeezed her hands.

"Her feet swelled, so she could kick harder. She was beautiful," Spike said.

Spike was behind Faith laying on the bed. Buffy had forgot about him, even though one of his bare feet was resting on Faith's lap.

"He's not telling you my face swelled too. I don't know how beautiful I was. But, I felt beautiful," Faith said held Spike's foot, "Maybe the problem was I felt too beautiful. Nephtys came back and she never got over the fact that I dumped her because I realized her lame ass desire and power was nothing compared to how I loved my best friend."

Buffy wondered for a second who Faith's best friend was, and instantly felt stupid when Spike sat up straddling her from behind.

"See, I'm not like you, B. You only had to talk to the Goddess once and you got what you wanted. Not me. I didn't want all their power so they had to keep talking to me. So, of course I had to screw one and she screwed me right back."

"Nephthys fell in love with you. It wasn't your fault," Spike interjected.

"Shut it," Faith said, "I'm talking to B. And of course it's my fault. It's all… So, I didn't care if Neppie wanted to have it out with me, I was invulnerable, but I was not gonna let her fuck with my man, my baby-daddy, ever again. Then, I hear not all does she want to fuck with him, but she wants to end the whole damn world. I couldn't let her do that. I was planning on setting up house with my man and me and baby makes three in this world. So, I go in all cocky, thinking I'm The Shit and set a trap. Turned out the trap was really for me, and my amazing family, that I was so sure no one could touch ever again. Who knew The Goddess of Destruction could somehow destroy my invulnerability? Cara's invulnerability. It was never mine, B. I used my baby. I killed my baby, B! Wouldn't it have been better I just died when you-"

Faith sobbed.

What was she saying? NO! Buffy wanted to hold her, kiss her, rock her but she was too busy being miserable and frozen. And someone else was faster.

"No, no, no! You were saving the world for Caroline, with Caroline an' me. Because that's how we do things—together," Spike wrapped himself around Faith and held her on the bed, "That cunt killed our baby and you defeated her. You defeated her and saved the world when you thought you had nothing. When you knew you The Bitch could have stopped your pain and taken you to a world without it."

How did he so quickly know exactly what to say and do? Faith mostly stopped crying. She looked at Spike her big brown (really amber) eyes searching his face.

"You have me wrong, Billy. I'm no fucking hero. I just wanted to kill the bitch because I hated her. I thought she killed you too. My crazy perfect Champ baby-daddy who'd never let his baby—"

"You did the right thing Faith," Angel said, "The world would have ended. No one could have defeated Nephthys but you. You were the only one who got close enough."

"You knew about this, an apocalypse! You knew that Faith and Spike were—and you didn't tell me!" Buffy yelled.

He didn't even look up from writing that damn book, but at least he said something, to comfort Faith unlike Buffy.

"There has to be something we can do," Buffy said, "Time travel! That's it. That's the answer! Angel does that all the time, right? You're already thinking up a plan and writing it down, right Angel?"

Buffy got up off the bed. She looked over at him, as he was still writing on the book page. She looked away from him and paced. She'd ignore the fact that they didn't usually work that well together. They would now. Buffy would call on everyone she knew. She almost grinned when she realized how shocked everyone would be about Spike and Faith being married with a daughter, a beautiful daughter. That Buffy would hold in her arms again. That Faith would hold-

"You stupid bint! You don't think I did this already, Slayer!" an angry roan came up at Buffy while she was thinking.

It startled her and few things did. Spike was all-big again.

"You don't think I thought of every bloody possibility? You don't think I went to Willow? You don't think I went to the highest places, my knees bloody from begging, offering my soul. She was my daughter, Buffy! Mine! Mine and Faith's! You don't think I loved her more than you just because I couldn't see her and get those salt stinging visions Nephthys gave to Faith after she ripped her open, after The Bitch tried to make me a helpless sniveling man. A simpering sodding man," Spike roared like "man" was a dirty word,

"…in the middle of the fucking desert with my goddamned heart ripped out of my sodding chest? You really think you're the first thing to re-open that wound? It was just your first time feeling it and your little brain can't come to grips with the pain. Well, guess what Queeny? There's still suffering that you know nothing about, that you can't do anything about. Suffering you helped cause with what you, and artist lover-boy over there, opened up when you were playing battleship footsy with him and grabbing for power. You were so happy flying and fucking around you not only forgot about the dead Slayers my wife was burying, but you forgot about the goddesses you waived the welcome banner for. Did you really think all of them would come riding in on a pretty clam shell? I guess you somehow forgot about the balance of power. How every good fairy has a shadow. I mean you only lived on a Hellmouth for seven y-"

"That Net-this was a Goddess! One I woke up on the mountain in Tibet when I went to get my powers back to battle Twilight, to battle Angel," Buffy realized and she felt her insides sink to her feet.

"Angel this is our fault!" Buffy said.

"Boy, you catch on quick. That's what I just said," Spike now just grumbled.

"That is not what you just said. You just said you were a total ungrateful asshole for everything B just did for us," Faith said, "Maybe I wasn't the one who killed you the last time, but I will be this time."

At least Faith wasn't crying anymore, that made one of them.

"Ow!" Spike said as Faith punched him lightly, "Good, love. Don't cry anymore."

"Angel!" Buffy yelled at him.

Angel was still drawing but he looked up at her and said:

"Just give me a minute."

She'd give him a lot more that a minute. Buffy went to go kick his ass as he looked up at her from his drawing with that stupid fucking stoic-ness. Someone grabbed onto Buffy. Spike.

"That won't help. I've tried it," Spike gave her a smile.

"Sp— William, I am so so sorry," Buffy said.

She clung to him. His body was stiff, foreign, but then it softened and felt like Spike.

"Ah, Goldie locks," Spike said, "Why do you have to be so damned lovable? Do you realize how amazing you are? You kick my door in, kick my face, shag my wife, kick my wife an' almost kill her, and I just want to hold you. Anyone else would be dead four times over."

"Like she couldn't still take you," Faith said.

Spike lowered Buffy into the big green chair.

"I am sorry," Buffy said looking at Spike and his sad smile, "I'll do—"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," Spike said as he looked at Buffy with tender eyes now.

That just made it worse. She wished he'd hit her. Buffy remembered something she once said to Faith a long time about apologizing.

"If you apologize to me I'll beat your skinny ass," Faith said like she was reading Buffy's mind, but her tone was light and sweet.

Faith was sweet. Well, she had been/would be a mom now.

"You opened the wound, but then you healed me as much as I can be healed. You're better than a shrink and way sexier if just as clueless," Faith said still as she poured into the big green chair with Buffy.

Buffy leaned into Faith's shoulder and sobbed. Faith rocked her and stroked her head and hair. Faith had been so many things Buffy hadn't. She had felt so many things Buffy never did. Buffy knew this before, but she had known nothing.

"Okay, quit it now," Faith said, "You know Spike is full of shit when he's mad. None of this was anywhere near your fault. It was all mine. Me and my stupidity."

"You guys should have come to me for help. I've killed a god before," Buffy said.

She got up. She had to separate from Faith because she might cry again and Faith didn't need that.

"Stupid? Cocky? Thought I was an invulnerable hip mom, remember? Besides, you probably would want to throw my belly a few punches if I showed up knocked up and hitched to Spike," Faith smiled.

"How could you think that?" Buffy gasped.

"Um," Spike said, "You just kicked her gut open over it. Almost killed her."

Spike was now in the chair with Faith. They both didn't fit so Faith half sat on his lap. He rubbed her temples and she shut her eyes. Her head hurt like Buffy's did too. Buffy saw the ring on Spike's hand. It was silver and gold twisted together. Faith had one too. Buffy would wonder how stupid spells made her, but she was too busy stupidly trying to talk.

"That was—I didn't-I thought—Faith, if I knew how you felt about Spike and that you— I'd never stand in the way of love."

Faith burst out laughing.

"Oh! Oh? You were serious," Faith said, "I thought you joking, pretending to be mellow dramatic to lighten the mood. No worries, B. It's cool. The one that stands in our way is usually me, but I'm gettin' better. I thought about cashing it in a lot when I lost Cara Freddie. Some days I still do, but then I always remember how Spike came through…"

Faith looked off into nothing for a second, and Buffy was aware and oh-so-glad Spike made it stop by putting both his arms around her stomach.

" At the risk of sounding less manly, I didn't come through at all. You saved me," he said simply but not simply at all.

"Nah," Faith smiled at Spike, " I had nothing to do with it. It was all you and your big candy ass heart. It was too strong to die. Isis fixed it up because she has a thing for you."

"I wasn't the one who made the call that sent Isis running. The Goddess of Creation does your bidding," Spike said.

"Isis?" Buffy asked. She remembered that name.

"Yeah, right," Faith said, "Maybe she just saved you to piss off her sister. We're like they're toys they fight over. Haven't you seen 'Clash of the Titans', B? See the old one. The new one sucks."

"Isis is Nephthys's lighter-half. Her good twin," Spike said, "She's creation."

"Believe me, B, the irony of getting mixed up with those two isn't lost on me," Faith said, "Isis gave Spike's heart some Goddess mojo. It beats, his blood pumps, he gets hot and sweaty, he gets sun-burned."

Faith was smiling big and so was Spike, even as he said:

"I do miss the fangs and face at times, but—"

"Spike's a god!" Buffy exclaimed.

"No," Angel said, "Gods don't age, and Spike—Spike can't even fly."

"Really? You pick now to talk?" Buffy snorted, "And that's what you say? You have nothing to say to them after all they went through other than some crap about Faith doing the right thing. Didn't you feel anything? Do you even know what's going on? Do you even have any feelings when you personally are not wrapped up in some curse or spell or your own destiny!"

Buffy was furious at Angel. Well, maybe Angel wasn't who or what she was furious at, but that didn't mean she didn't mean what she said.

"Here she is," Angel said.

What did he mean by that? That Buffy was being a bitch? Well, maybe she was. She didn't care!

Angel ripped the page he was scribbling on out of the book and handed it to Spike.

"Your daughter," he said, "At least this is what I saw of her when we healed Faith. She would have looked like Faith more, thank god. Her eyes were blue."

"This is—woulda been her. 7, 14, twenty-something. It's fuckin' perfect!" Faith exclaimed looking at the paper.

Buffy looked at the three drawings. They were perfect, if you had to accept a drawing in the place of a person, and Buffy could not.

Spike was looking down at the paper.

"So, everyone got to see her but me," Spike said.

"You're welcome," Angel said, "And you got to feel. I didn't. I didn't feel anything. I just saw pictures. She was never my child and I'm not a Slayer so there wasn't a lot of connection, so I guess Buffy is right in a way. But, I still did my part."

Angel was looking at Buffy. Buffy could only look at Faith now who filled with emotion so beautifully and painfully that Buffy had a second where she wished she was the one Faith was trying to pretend to casually sit on so Buffy could be the one to hold her. It was just a second, and then Faith sprung up.

"I'm not going to thank you either," she said facing Angel, "Why would I? It would only lead to hugging and crying and we know I don't do either of those things when I'm sane and sober, accept maybe today."

"I know," Angel said, " and you don't need to do them with me, and that's good."

"That doesn't mean I won't need you ever again or anything, or that I'd even object to you hanging out some time, like now even. You don't have to go," Faith said.

"But, I should," Angel said.

"Yep," Spike said, "You should. Well, bye."

Faith smacked him, "Ow! What? I was saying 'goodbye' in that machismo fashion. Isn't that what we're all doing?"

They got up out of the chair.

"No, I'm telling them to stay," Faith said, "Drink coffee, watch 'True Blood,' help us slay a murderous mountain sprite or two."

"Oh, there's three things I hate," Angel said.

Buffy realized everyone was moving out of the bedroom, like they were going towards the front door to walk Angel out of it and he'd get into a car with heated seats in the cold winter day like he was some normal guy or something. Some really good looking, well dressed, group-sex-with-married-people, emotionally restrained normal guy. He couldn't go anywhere, the sun was out. He'd have to stay. They'd have to talk, unless Buffy left, and she was not leaving. Faith wanted her to stay even if Spike might not.

"Really? You hate 'True Blood'?" Buffy said to Angel.

Yep, that's what she found coming out of her mouth. That question, to Angel, her star crossed lover, after she completely shredded him with insults, after they had just sex with a married couple. A married couple that probably were not star crossed lovers at all. So they had no problem being in the same room together, no problem loving each other after they just had sex with Angel and Buffy. Not to mention the lack of awkwardness between them after one of them almost died and they had to relive the worst day of their life.

Spike and Faith started playfully bickering as they headed over to the kitchen area that had too much light for Angel. They bickered about _True Blood_ and some guy named Bill. Then, it was something about blood pudding and Spike goading Faith about being domestic and having wifely duties. Buffy heard Faith throw some choice phrases his way. Buffy heard Faith laughing as Spike was telling her something about English food as she raced around the kitchen. Faith cooked. It was crazy, or maybe not.

What was crazy was the fact that Angel was texting now. Angel was texting on a phone after he just had group sex with all of them and Spike and Faith were the ones in love. Buffy felt like she couldn't go out to the kitchen and intrude on Faith and Spike, but she didn't have to stay in some shadowy hallway while Angel texted.

"You mean, you don't find it too realistic, too painful," Angel said looking straight at Buffy. Now, she wished he were texting again.

"Angel," Buffy said, "What I experienced here today was one of the most horrible things I've—Realistic? It was real! Caroline was real. You saw her, and Faith—Faith was gutted. She was so hurt and you-"

Buffy locked down her jaws before she could sob. Angel grabbed her upper arm and encircled it. Buffy couldn't tell if it was affection or to make her stop crying. She preferred the latter. Buffy would not have Faith comfort her again for what was Faith's tragedy. Angel seemed to know this and he led Buffy to the bedroom. Spike and Faith's married bedroom.

"I—I didn't see that part. I didn't see Faith hurt. I just saw the girl," Angel whispered, "And I was talking about 'True Blood.'"

He gave her that adorable embarrassed look.

"To me it's too realistic," he said, "I mean, since stories got out about us, stories about vampires falling in love with young girls are everywhere. It's nauseating. But-but 'True Blood' with Bill and Sookie. They love each other! They should be getting married, but they took him! and that blonde vampire…"

Angel stopped. Again, the adorable embarrassed look.

"Um, I've never seen 'True Blood,'" Buffy said, "People just told me it was good, but I find when I get a lot of TV time I don't want to watch sexy vampires. I know they'll never be as good as what I had. Ever."

"Accept for this time," he said.

"Well, if you're just counting the sex and not my horrible jealous come down and almost killing my best Slayer this time was pretty good. I'd even go for great. It just—"

"It just wasn't our time."

"I was going to say it just made me realize, again, the prices I have to pay for times like these," Buffy said, "But, I can't have Spike and Faith—I can't have them pay our price, Angel. I won't! I'm going to get Caroline back."

"Buffy—" Angel began.

"Angel, this isn't an argument. This is what I'm doing. I know Faith made her own choices, and it seems like some of them weren't very good, but we unleashed that horrible thing that killed Caroline when we made our choices and I'm not—"

Angel's phone rang.

"So, you're coming?" was the way he answered.

"Tell me you're not really there! Tell me you didn't do anything stupid!" the voice on the other end of the phone was loud young and male.

"Everything is fine," Angel said.

"Everything is not—" Buffy began.

She wouldn't be ignored for a phone, and she never bought into Angel being this business tycoon or whatever he was now.

"Yeah, right. Is that Faith? Let me talk to her," the voice said.

Who was this guy?

"Look, are you coming or not? And if you are just—just wait in the ship, okay?"

"No!" Buffy said and smacked his phone away, "This isn't about you and sex and you running away with your old evil business connections because you feel like shit. This isn't about us. You have no idea how much Faith loves her daughter. You have no idea how much she loves Spike, her family. You didn't feel the connection, so how could you know? Caroline was supposed to have existed. I will make her existence with her family happen. So, if you don't want to help me, don't help me, but tell me straight to my face."

"Most heroes are alone because they can't ever accept the world the way it is. They sacrifice to change the world until they have nothing."

"Angel, if you're going to stand there and tell me that they have enough because they have what we can't I'll—"

"I'm going to say that there are some things people should never have to sacrifice, not even heroes, and I do have an idea of how Faith, and Spike, feel," Angel said.

"Dad, hello? You there? Let me guess: Faith is kicking your ass. Look, in her eyes you killed Slayers. She's not going to forgive—"

The phone was shouting on the ground and Angel picked it up and brought it to his ear.

"I'm here, Connor," Angel said, "Son, can you tell your contact in Boston we have one more potential stabilizer for the girl? For—for Faith's girl."

As Buffy felt a waive of heart jumping realization wash over her, she watched Angel's face get annoyed, tenderly annoyed. She couldn't hear the voice on the other end of his phone anymore. For a moment all she couldn't hear or see anything but him.

"I know that. I know—No! No! Look if you come just stay in the ship and I'll—Fine! Do you really have to bring—Fine! Just wait in the ship and—and drive carefully."

And then he just looked tender.

"You're son? You and your son have been working on saving Caroline?" Buffy said.

"We can't talk about this here. Sometimes there have to be heroes for those heroes who sacrifice, but it's not easy, Buffy. It's risky and messy and you may never get what you're after. The price you pay may be even bigger if all the risks pay off. The people you help may shut you out."

"Angel, I—"

Faith's head popped through the bedroom door. How could she smile through it all?

"Hey, what's going on in here? Do I have to remind you it causes tidal waives and demon army waives when you two bang it out alone? Just kiddin'. I'm sure you could get away with it for a while if you stayed up here. Anyway, Angel I have blood and blood pudding, which is completely disgusting and English. All stuff I know you eat. B, I'm not even gonna show you the blood pudding or tell you what Spike calls it, you'd puke again" Faith stopped to laugh, "But, I am gonna make eggs, and this Turkish soup that is good for hangovers and coffee and you can take a bath upstairs."

"Faith, you're my hero," Buffy said.

"I'd wait 'till you try my cooking before you say that," Faith said.

"I think everything she makes is amazing; I think she just doesn't give herself enough credit. In fact, I know it," Spike said.

He came into the doorframe and pulled Faith's back to him into the hallway, into where the sunlight was coming in.

"Me too," Buffy said.

END _ maybe an epilogue…


End file.
